


Fate of the Moon

by snchoerry



Series: Pro-Hero AU [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 1/3, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Feels, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Missing Persons, ODD Eye Circle, Sad, Slow Burn, Swearing, kind of my hero academia, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry
Summary: It's not rare to inherit powers; it's uncommon to be born with it. But when born with said abilities, one can only hold so much before falling into the dark fate of the moon.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Im Yeojin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Pro-Hero AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818022
Comments: 30
Kudos: 174





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a casual superhero AU but I started to take after My Hero Academia in terms of calling the powers, quirks, and just the whole its-kind-of-normal-to-have-powers thing. So this is technically a MHA AU. Its set in the same universe and some of the girls abilities are inspired by the show! All credits to the show for that :)
> 
> Anyways, on my twitter I have a thread on what the girl's abilities are so it's easily explained and much easier to remember for you guys! There are certain parts of this series that will include fighting and some violence, I'll remember to put a TW at the beginning of those chapters for anyone who may feel uncomfortable :)
> 
> Here's the link to the thread: https://twitter.com/yejiichu/status/1280161216405659653?s=20 (it's not a long read, I promise!)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> All the characters depicted in this story do not portray the people in real life and are entirely fictional.

_"We will never fall into the same destiny you fell in."_

_A cackle roared against the constant pounds of the thunderstorms. Rain pattered violently across the ruins, left abandoned by citizens and left to become a senseless battlefield. The musty smell of mud and dried blood mixing in the air, as if mocking their losses and their minuscule victories._

_"Let's see how far you can keep fighting against your own fate." A voice so filled with venom and sweet, sweet malevolence rang painfully against the storm._

_Everything seemed so lost. So tainted by their screams, their mindless attacks, and their continuous efforts. The smell of rotting iron just mixing in the fog, whirling against the wind and flying around the atmosphere. Buildings crumbling down, it's materials left ample on the roads, burying deep into the concrete._

_Familiar clothing left lifeless against the silvery concrete. Shining ironically bright against the reflection of the water droplets. Stained with dark red, as if taunting her eyes repeatedly. As if to purposefully ridicule her of her weaknesses. Screaming at her, scolding her for being oh so careless. For being too naive. For being too hopeful; too idealistic. It was calling to her. The familiar armor, the familiar suit, familiar stench of a devoid soul. You failed me, it said - no - cried._

_"We-We won't lose-"_

_Another mocking cackle echoed._

_"Oh? But you've already lost."_


	2. Son Hyejoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the eyes of a lost hero.

Hyejoo turned in her bed, groaning as she's met with the blinding rays of sunlight. Nothing was more obnoxiously waking as seething sun rays squeezing itself in between the little cracks of her curtains. It was one of the many things she disliked most about having to wake up, yet again. It didn't help that she had the same recurring dream. It's like a broken record.

(Hyejoo decides it's best not to dwell on said nightmare.)

 _"Oli, you've missed one of your classes again."_ A husk voice whispered into her head, and the tone of it was anything but worry and genuine concern. More of just pure mockery and it's incessantly clear goal to annoy the hell out of her. 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, kicking her pillows aside as she threw on one of her sweaters. "Shut the hell up Midnight." She growled, bunching her hair into a ponytail. Hyejoo glanced at the corner of the room where there was a black silhouette of her companion, Midnight. 

A lot of people always envy her for being granted with such an ability to be able to summon a companion, especially one that was as powerful as a wolf. Don't get her wrong, as a child she enjoyed Midnight's presence. It was refreshing at times since Midnight had a knack for being blatantly honest so he was mostly Hyejoo's voice of reason had she fallen off track. However, Midnight, now especially, was more of a pain in the ass than anything.

Constantly mocking her, poking fun at her and questioning the most idiotic things. Yes, Midnight is quite literally the embodiment of her vast collection of emotions but Hyejoo just wishes she can shut the damn wolf up. Well, she can by de-summoning him but doing so without warning would only result into a small fist fight between her and the wolf. 

It's an interesting partnership.

 _"By the way, Hyunjin came up here to check if you were awake. Told me to tell you to go down once you were."_ Midnight hummed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hyejoo turned to the wolf, who was slowly emerging from it's shadows. The familiar golden eyes peering up at her and there she could already sense an annoying comment about to leave Midnight's jaw. 

_"You were asleep."_ It's gruff voice bellowed silently with the buzz of the air conditioner. 

Hyejoo opened her mouth to let out a snap but stopped, knowing she'll only deteriorate her mood even more than it already was. With a strained smile and a held breath, she brought her fist down, "Thanks, now hurry up and come back." Surprisingly enough, Midnight didn't even protest, he just nodded and the silence in her room had become increasingly evident with his absence. 

Her room was dark - it always was - but it felt darker than before. As if the corners of her room were being swallowed up by these nonsensical shadows. And the silence had become deafening; it made her feel uneasy. Midnight may be a constant pest all the time but Hyejoo knows they both appreciate each other's company. If it weren't for Midnight, her room would feel much colder, much more desolate than when Midnight was there.

If Midnight heard her he'd surely make fun of her.

With a grunt, Hyejoo rushed down the stairs, almost slipping as she did so. The scent of freshly baked pastries circled the entirety of their building, covering every wall with it's sweet sugar.

"You called?"

"Like an hour ago, yeah." Hyunjin chuckled, eyeing Hyejoo, waiting for a reaction. To which she earned an eye roll and a small ramble of curses and complaints. "I was actually gonna wake you up for your classes but Midnight said you wanted to sleep in." She shrugged.

Hyejoo gawked at her, eye twitching with irritation. "That damn-" She groaned, settling on the lone chair of the cafe. "Whatever, it's not like i'm failing."

"Which I hate you for." Hyunjin turned to the younger girl, eyebrow raised, "How the hell do you do it?"

"Talent?" Hyejoo boasted, crossing her arms. A Cheshire grin plastered on her face as she pointed to herself brazenly. 

Hyunjin shuddered, "God, don't do that." She grabbed a few trays, swiftly chucking them into an oven effortlessly. Honestly, even without her quirk, Hyunjin would probably still be able to move as quickly as she does now. Well, not really but you get the point. Hyunjin's naturally athletic and paired up with her quirk she becomes a born racer. 

"Oh right, I need a favor from you."

"Gross."

"Oh shut up." Hyunjin growled, "Need you to buy a few ingredients. I need it now so don't you _dare_ stop buy the game store." 

Hyejoo shrugged, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She stepped towards the glass door, her fingers hovering over the metal knob before her thoughts had called to her. Hyejoo winced at the sudden rush and breathed in, eyes averting from the city landscape up front.

"Haseul misses you, you know." Hyejoo manages. And the halt of metal clutter made her stomach churn slightly.

Silence circled their empty cafe. Left alone to take in the small tension that started to grow at the corner of the room. Hyejoo usually hated the cliche piano melody that played through their small store but now she wants it on repeat and _blasted_. 

The noise of a pan moving slightly echoed in the room. Hyejoo knew Hyunjin heard it. After all, they both have quite exceptional hearing.

"Tell her I do too." A mellow voice whispered back.

_Ask her. At least one more time._

Hyejoo snapped around, her mouth opening wide, "Hyun-"

"Go." Hyunjin turned her back to the younger girl, a familiar tremble creeping in her voice. But Hyejoo knew Hyunjin was desperately keeping her stature straight. Desperately keeping her voice strong and steady. "I need those ingredients now, remember?"

Hyejoo felt angry - no - frustrated. She felt her fingers itching with some kind of way to push her way back into Hyunjin's life. But she knew better than to argue back. 

"Right." 

The bells rung against the door and Hyejoo's brooding persona had left the cafe all to Hyunjin. But if people were to look into the glass pane, they wouldn't see a trace of a soul. It was all dark, lifeless and pretty contrasting to the normal vibrancy Aeong Cafe wore during the afternoon.

A sharp metal bang echoed against the cafe walls, followed by a thud. And through the heavy noises there were the faint sobs that mixed with the metal falling. Sobs that were being covered by a hand and a body trembling with grief. 

****

Hyejoo never really tried much anymore. Not as much as she did 1 year ago after the battle. Try as she might, Hyunjin never budged. It's come to the point that Hyejoo would only barely mention their team considering it's become such a taboo topic in their household of 2.

But it's not like she can blame Hyunjin either.

That battle left wounds. Wounds that even time couldn't possibly heal.

 _"You're overthinking again kid."_ Midnight chirped, sitting idly beside her. _"Why don't we just bring your sister's stuff home before she calls us, hm? Oli?"_ Hyejoo sees the grey wolf turn its head towards her, small mist of air leaving it's snout. 

"You bring it to her." Hyejoo shoved the small plastic bag in Midnight's direction, ignoring the look of disappointment annoyingly obvious on her companions face. It's not like it would hurt anyways. The cafe is only a few metres away, Hyejoo can manage the distance. 

_"You've trained enough."_ Midnight slowly walked away from her, strutting a few feet before turning his head. _"Go visit if you want, I'll stay with your sister."_ Before Hyejoo could even begin to deny anything, her companion had long ran off. Midnight's hind legs pushing further and further away from her. 

Hyejoo let out a shallow sigh before standing up. She threw her hood over her forehead and tucked her hands into the depths of her pockets. Winter was for sure on its way. 

It's been, what, 1 year? Right. That long since that forbidden day. 

Hyejoo hasn't really done much, come to think of it. She never stopped training with Midnight as far as productivity goes. Things on her end got better, to some extent. Hyejoo was able to control her emotions much better; even as far as taming Midnight had he became a little too swallowed up by his and her emotions. 

_Lies._

_Who am I kidding?_

_Things never got better; it got worst_.

The never ending guilt nipping at her very mind happened every day. It's as if the world was staring at her, eyes filled with so much anguish and hatred; it was screaming at her for the carelessness she's inherited from her stubborn old man. That doesn't matter, it's the past. Nothing can change.

_But you could have changed it._

_She could've been here._

_They could've been alive._

Hyejoo misses it all. The overbearing chatter amongst her teammates. When the world became all too silent for her, all too heavy for her to handle; somehow her team had made it feel lighter on her back. With them, she could conquer anything, anyone. 

_How idealistic_. 

They were all just a toy. Mindless robots left to walk amongst the quirkless, saving citizens left and right. It was all still the same, but without the thrill, without the excitement to patrol around the city. To run on the sidewalks side by side with her team, smiling courageously at the people who gawked at them in both admiration and envy. 

None of that was there anymore.

All of that was taken away from them in a blink of an eye. All of their efforts rotting in the corner of the roads became useless garbage at the end of the day. 

Hyejoo took in a sharp breath, growling as she grabbed the nearest object and chucked it across from her. With resentment towards the world, towards those damned monsters, towards _herself,_ Hyejoo kicked and punched walls. She ran her fists against concrete, screaming, wailing and cursing.

"I could've saved them." A broken cry left her dry throat. Slowly she slid down, her arm scraping against the tattered bricks. "I could've stopped.." Hyejoo muttered to herself, her mind rushing only with guilt and loath. 

Had this been a year ago, tears would be streaming continuously down her cheeks. But Hyejoo's shed enough tears in those painful inbetweens that she can't let out any more. She was left empty; a void.

 _An empty void to rot away in the destiny she's always wanted to circumvent from_. 

"Yeojin!" 

Hyejoo's eyes snapped open. Sniffling, she hastily pushed herself off of the broken garage door and while wiping away at her eyes she noticed how far she's walked. How far she's wondered because she arrived to the one place that held the many painful memories. 

Lazily, Hyejoo glanced to her side and saw a lopsided sign reading _Under Construction: Do not Enter_ plastered across it. She paid it no attention and passed the supposed boundary, excusing herself unconsciously in the process.

Hyejoo brushed through old building ruins and took in the abandoned city. This area was always closed off to the public - understandable. It was a hazard considering the structures around here were pretty much unstable and you were at risk for having a car sized concrete platform fall onto your head. Pretty life threatening. 

It didn't matter, Hyejoo didn't avoid this place for it's risks. She avoided it like a plague because this place lets her mind play that same nightmare over and over again. Reminding her every single time that she failed and that she can't bring back the lives they've lost. 

Hyejoo shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping to loosen her mind from those chains of guilt even just for a moment. 

"Yeojin!" A voice called.

The younger girl ran to a broken down car and hid, peaking over it's hood only to catch a figure desperately looking around the rubble. Feathers lifting medium sized objects at a certain height, as if looking for somethin- _someone_.

Hyejoo blinked and she slowly stood up, her mouth forming into a thin line of a frown. Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes wanted to cast away from the scene but she couldn't.

"Haseu-"

"Yeojin! Are you here?!" A winged figure searched desperately, eyes filling with hopelessness and fear all together. Her leader sped across each side of the road, lifting up rubble with her feathers, swinging her snow white wings - now dirtied with all the dust she must've looked under - to make the simple overgrowth of plants drift off. 

Hyejoo watched. Hands resting ample on her sides as she watched her leade - no - an older sister searching anxiously for her missing younger sister. She studied as Haseul slid in the air effortlessly, not caring about the obvious exhaustion eating her up. 

_That's right_. 

Hyejoo remembered.

_I wasn't the only one who lost something precious that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that chapter! Things might be slow for now, but patience is a virtue right? The calm before the storm as they say.
> 
> Scream at me here lol @/yejiichu on twitter


	3. Choi Yerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small victories are left only for us to watch.

"That guy is such an asshole! He didn't know anything about her life and he went on and practically insulted her! What the hell is this-" Curses left Jungeun's lips; a colourful array of them sprouting out of her mouth like bullets.

Yerim chuckled at her friends passion, passing it off as one of the many unique things about Jungeun. The older girl always _was_ brimmed with excitement and emotion when it came to dramas, it was like one of the only times she really released her anger. It was a mix between terrifying and amusing.

(Yerim usually covered her ears with her palms, had a fight scene or something of that sort came up, since she knew Jungeun would start shouting at the fictional hero - who couldn't hear her, mind you.)

"Water or tea?" Yerim yelled, hoping her voice could reach Jungeun.

"Water would be fine." Jungeun sighed, leaning back on the couch. It seemed that whatever scene she was watching had ended since now she was finally settled against the pillows. Jungeun closed her eyes, tilting her head up. "I just don't get these kind of people."

Yerim raised an eyebrow, placing the cold glass of water on the coaster. "What kind?"

Jungeun, eyes still closed and head resting up on the couch, huffed, "The people who think they know everything about someone. It's just- who do they think they are? Someone can be hurting, in pain, and yet-" Jungeun groaned, whipping her head up, "I just don't get people who are so asshole-y."

Yerim giggled at the odd use of words. She hummed, crossing her arms, "Well some people are just like that. Usually they're in pain too so all we have to do is help each other out." She smiled cheekily at the older girl. Yerim missed the way Jungeun held a soft, yet bitter, smile on her face.

Jungeun could never read Yerim's mind. Sometimes she hated that her quirk wasn't mind reading or something of that sort. It would've been useful during the one year Yerim had held back; actually, even now, it would be of use.

"Hey, Yerim?"

Yerim hummed, though her eyes were trained on the flashing images on Jungeun's television. Jungeun knew she was listening but a part of her still wished that the younger girl would meet her eyes; maybe then she could feel or possibly hear Yerim's heart.

With a shallow sigh, Jungeun continued, "When was the last time you visited Loona?" She glanced at Yerim's stiff figure. She knew it was a question worth avoiding but Yerim couldn't possibly just jump up from her seat and excuse herself for a last minute dentist appointment, yet again. It was their movie night and for sure, Yerim's schedule was clear.

Yerim chuckled lightly, "Since a year ago." She smiled but she didn't meet Jungeun's eyes.

Jungeun nodded, knowingly. Of course she knew the answer to that question, she's always known. Jungeun also knows the last time Yerim ever mentioned anything even remotely related to heroes. All of the supernatural left behind since a year ago. Ever since-

"Why don't you visit again? We're thinking of taking a day off next week so-"

"I'm fine. Besides, University has been becoming more and more difficult!" Yerim smiled and there was a certain way her eyes glistened against the small lamp light that made Jungeun want to ask more. "Maybe another time, hm?"

Their conversation dissolved into the movie, forgotten by the sound affects and the fictional plot that was playing. Yerim didn't talk about it anymore, instead opting to just scream at her favourite actor, or complain about whatever the plot had decided to throw at it's characters. Her eyes were devoid of any sorrow; just filled with this melancholic look, though it was impressively masked by the smile Yerim held so tightly.

Jungeun didn't press further. She knew it would ruin their night and Yerim was probably tired from her classes, Jungeun wanted to let the girl relax even if it's just for a little bit. The television became static noise to her, drowned out by her deafening thoughts of both curiosity and concern.

Yerim was never one to dwell on the past; she would much rather move on and push forward. Jungeun always admired that part about her. Unlike Yerim's willingness to leap forward and always strive for the stars, Jungeun found herself over analyzing the _what if's_ or the _what could have beens_ all too much. But sometimes, it's best to think about the past to truly move on. Jungeun _knew_ Yerim hadn't walked past that dreadful memory yet. Just like herself, Yerim probably played the same song in her mind every day. Every second of her life.

Jungeun almost let out a growl for her own foolishness but she bit on her lip from doing so. It'll steal Yerim's attention away from the movie and only cause worry; Yerim deserves to relax.

She let out a shallow sigh, fixing her position to meet the angle of the tv. Flashing images of the actors as they fought struck a chord of memories to release into her brain and she winced slightly. Yerim glanced at her quickly but she let out a smile before the younger girl could even begin to ask anything. Relief hit Jungeun when Yerim nodded happily and turned back to the movie.

Jungeun let out a few steady breaths and looked up at the movie again, this time not flinching away from the scene. Her eyes naturally moved to Yerim, a smile gracing her features as the younger girl trembled in excitement when the _best part_ was about to come (Jungeun guessed it's the part when the protagonist probably wins against the villain).

Yerim's eyes glimmered with awe, her lips curving into a smile as she watched the said Hero run across its vast setting. Jungeun chuckled lightly when a bit of purple hair fell against Yerim's eyes only to be brushed away hastily. The younger girl resembled a child watching one of their _real_ heroes zoom across the sky and snap it's opponent in two. It was adorable, yet heart wrenching.

"Unnie! This is the part where the hero and his lover take on the bad guy, look! Look!" Yerim tugged on Jungeun's sleeve, making the older girl jerk from her trance. With a nervous chuckle, Jungeun turned away from the younger girl and focused on the scene, hoping to match Yerim's same energy soon.

 _"No matter what happens, the good will always win!"_ The Hero screamed, his lavish hair laying flat on his head as the dramatic effect of rain poured over the scene. He ran across the vast roads, screaming his lungs out, his hands emitting this strange energy that only he can muster up. His lover ran beside him, a sly smile on her face as they brought their hands together. _"The heroes always win!"_ He chortled.

_The heroes always win._

The villain shrieked in horror as the last thing he saw was the bright, blinding light before being impaled under the pouring rain. Both the Hero and his lover pumped their fists in the air, cheering with adrenaline and the pure thought of finally defeating the antagonist. The one character that had meddled and ruined their lives; at least until the end of the movie. They shared a chaste kiss and the movie slowly panned out, credits rolling as the background flashed the Hero's injured companions, family and more.

_The heroes always win._

Jungeun's fists clenched at the phrase. She wanted to curse the movie, sue it for its kiddish lies and just scold it for showing such a stereotypical Heroic story.

"That's funny." Yerim chuckled, bitterly.

Jungeun halted in her movement, looking beside her and her eyes softened. Yerim, slouched against the couch, her knees tucked steadily to her chest, arms wrapping around it. She stared at the rolling credits, eyes filled with evident envy - and sorrow.

Jungeun wanted Yerim to say more. She wanted to make Yerim realize that she didn't have to pretend. Not anymore, not in a million years. But as she was about to open her mouth, hoping to open a possible opportunity for Yerim, the younger girl beat her to it, "I thought the Hero and his lover were going to have their own private scene together. I guess not!" She snickered, smiling from ear to ear.

Standing up, Yerim muttered that she was going to wash the dishes. Without much thought, Jungeun only nodded and muttered a lifeless _Thanks._ She watched as Yerim grabbed their cups and walked off, once again.

Jungeun blinked out of confusion before shaking her head. With a defeated sigh, she sunk into the couch, making her own cocoon just like Yerim did a few seconds ago. She buried her face into her arms, back shaking slightly as she remembered how Yerim muttered bitterly _That's funny._ Jungeun shook her head.

Yerim didn't mean the hero and the lover. Yerim didn't want to watch that scene for the sake of pure thrill when watching romance conquer the evil. It wasn't about that cliche ending. Yerim didn't find it funny, and she didn't mean that _at all._

Jungeun knew what Yerim meant. Because it is funny. It's funny that _that_ hero had won _his_ battle.

When they had lost theirs.


	4. Chapter 1: One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip into the lives of those who are still grieving.

_One Year later_

"Yerim hurry up! You're gonna be late and you're already failing one of your classes!" Jungeun's husk voice echoed achingly well in their small apartment.

Yerim grunted, responding with an equally loud voice, "I'm coming! Hang on a sec, gheez." She huffed, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

(Yerim also wanted to mention that she _isn't_ failing one of her classes. She's not doing well, but she's passing. Not failing.)

Yerim rushed towards their kitchen, practically throwing whatever seemed edible into her bag. She figure she'll just decide whichever snack she'll eat at lunch. Yerim grabbed her thermos but stopped when she realized it was as cold as the snow that littered their streets. She stomped her feet slightly against the floor in worry that Jungeun's piercing voice would rattle their small apartment yet again.

"Ok, ok! Don't burn it. Don't burn it. Don't burn it." She halted as she was placing her thermos a few centimetres above her other palm, "And don't burn yourself." She muttered.

With a deep breath, fire lit up on the palm of her, the bright flames flapped chaotically in the palm of her hand. "Slowly." She muttered as she slowly lowered the thermos, barely touching the controlled flames. Waiting a few seconds, Yerim sneaked a little burst of fire to warm up her thermos and smiled to herself victoriously when it hadn't melted the metal or burn her palm.

Yerim took a quick swig of the bottle and sighed at the warm liquid running down her throat. She really needed the tea when it was practically freezing outside.

"Yerim I swear-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yerim giggled as she hastily stuffed her thermos into her bag; jogging around their living room and meeting up with Jungeun. "You're so impatient, ya know that?" She quickly slipped into her shoes, eyeing Jungeun the whole time.

"That's cause you're seriously too slow." Jungeun snapped back but Yerim knew better than to take that as an actual insult. With a chuckle, Yerim jumped to the older girl's side, marching happily beside her.

With a hesitant expression, Jungeun left the comforts of their apartment lobby and stepped out into the crisp winter, her feet pressing against the flurries of white on the sidewalk. She shuddered against the winter air and pressed closer to Yerim, in hopes of finding the heat she missed already.

"I'm not a heater ya know." Yerim hummed.

Jungeun let out an exasperated sigh, "You're quirk is literally Inferno fire. You should be a born heater, automatically."

"I can emit flames and throw it out, if I do that right now, my clothes might burn - yours too." Yerim huffed, crossing her arms as she smugly explained her quirk to her older friend.

Jungeun pushed off of the younger girl, grumbling as she tucked beneath her scarf further than she, probably, already has. "Unfair. Try to become a heater too!" Jungeun whined, shivering instantly when a sharp breeze of cold air passed by them. She cursed and still stuck close to Yerim. "I'll just use you for body heat for now I guess."

Yerim chuckled and let the older girl do whatever she pleases. She didn't really mind, Jungeun did always mention how naturally high Yerim's temperature was. Besides, Jungeun deserved all the heat she can garner now since Yerim's sure after she's been dropped off, Jungeun will run off to LOONA and do whatever it is they were doing.

Yerim's eyes softened.

LOONA.

****

"Ow- what the hell!"

"Don't act like the victim, idiot."

"You didn't have to do that- ow, ow! Alright, alright I surrender!"

"Olivia Hye, lay off him." A pair of familiar white wings sprung down, eyes trained on the new figure that entered into the scene. A clutter of whispers and mutters flew around, mostly in awe and admiration as those wings were truly one of a kind and recognized everywhere. "I'm sure he knows not to do it again, right?"

A pair of eyes glared at the man on the floor, his body trembled as soon as he was met with such an intense gaze. He shrunk with the floor, nodding meekly. Hyejoo, who had her foot on his back, huffed and stepped away. "He was being a pain. I asked him nicely at first Haseul." She crossed her arms, looking away.

Haseul chuckled, "Sure you did." She looked at Midnight and Hyejoo knew she was done for, "Is she telling the truth Midnight?"

Hyejoo nervously met Midnight eyes and internally groaned when her - supposed - wolf companion avoided her gaze and shook his head at Haseul. The winged hero just spared Hyejoo a sigh and quick lecture of _being nicer_ before patting her head. Hyejoo only huffed and whined as she jerked away from Haseul's fingers.

"Ok! I apologize for the ruckus everyone! You may leave!" Haseul smiled, waving her hands as a way to disperse the gathering crowd. All the others nodded but of course without snapping a picture at the two heroes standing in front of them; some stuck around but at a certain distance so they wouldn't be caught (even if they weren't really secretive about it).

"Always swooping in to save the day, huh, _Shirohato_?" Hyejoo grumbled, almost about to kick the man towards Haseul had it not been for her leader pushing her away lightly.

"Yeah well sometimes I know how you get." She smirked, kneeling in front of the man. The criminal only whimpered as he looked away from Haseul's wings. "And call me Shiro not the full name - it doesn't suit me." Haseul smiled.

Albeit Haseul's wings being a snow white colour in which was always praised for it's beauty - it's really her wings that prove the don't judge a book by its cover catchphrase to be a real thing. They were alluringly beautiful, proving to be the symbol of hope when caught in the wind of a fight. It's glimmering feathers that fluttered against the strong breeze, it's wide structure created heaps of shadows that towered over the side walks, and the way it flapped against the currents made it the sign of salvation; or for the opponents side, fear.

Hyejoo would never admit it upfront, but she admired Haseul's quirk as much as many did, maybe even more.

"Where's Go won?" Haseul looked up at Hyejoo as she had just finished tying up the man's wrists together.

Hyejoo looked around her surroundings, taking note of the 3 other knocked-out men scattered amongst the street, but saw no sign of her partner. Shrugging, Hyejoo turned to Haseul, "Last I remember she was going to take someone into interrogation? Not sure."

Haseul brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose, squeezing it briefly before dropping her hand to her side. "I hope whoever she's interrogating is still alive."

Hyejoo chuckled, "Pretty sure Go won won't do that. Well, not unless you gave her permission to." She shrugged when Haseul glared at her slightly, though smiled when the leader shook her head knowingly. "Chuu's with her right?"

Haseul nodded, "She is."

There was a brief silence - well, save for the struggling man on the cold concrete. Haseul let out a sigh and gave a whole lecture, telling him off that if he were to steal again then there's no doubt she'll have him face her feathers. Obviously, Hyejoo knew this was one of her playful bluffs but the guy bought it regardless, mostly out of fear of the large wings towering over him. With one swift cut, the man was free from his makeshift shackles and scurried away.

"Do you-" Hyejoo turned away from Haseul and for a brief moment she saw Midnight shake his head at her - she paid him no attention, "Do you think _they'll_ come back?"

Hyejoo heard a sharp breath leave Haseul but she didn't turn around knowing she for sure got her attention. "Some people are getting stronger, that attracts them. Even if they went rogue after 2 years that would only mean that they're trying to get stronger as well."

"So you're saying they will come back." Hyejoo asked, though it came out more as a statement rather than a question. She turned around to see Haseul's shoulders slumped, her wings brushed against the snow white floor. 

Haseul met Hyejoo's eyes, "Yes." Hyejoo never knew a word could send such shivers down her spine, it almost felt as if her former nightmares, memories, _everything_ was rushing back at her like a sword speeding its way towards you. "But I'm not sure when." Haseul added.

"Did you tell the others?" Hyejoo kept in her worries, choosing to hide them behind a stern expression. Though, Hyejoo knows better than to believe Haseul didn't notice her efforts. If anything, Haseul was just keeping quiet about it.

Haseul nodded, "Briefly. I don't know much yet but apparently there's been an influx of crimes in other parts of the world. Heroes are trying to keep it down, and it's working so far. So I'd appreciate it if when you find some criminals shouting about praising their leader, you keep them quiet, as quick as possible." She turned to Hyejoo and fire lit in the leader's eyes, Hyejoo almost stepped back, startled, "Can you do that for me, Oli?"

"Of course." Hyejoo nodded, instinctively bowing to Haseul. Even though Haseul was a pretty care-free leader, not one to be strict, she had a way of demanding attention - a way to keep your eyes trained on her and only her, "How about Hyun.." Hyejoo trailed off.

"Don't tell her." Haseul's eyes softened, "It's better if we keep this low since we're unsure yet."

"If that's what you think is best then I'll follow you." Hyejoo smiled, though it was forced. She understood Haseul's decision but Hyejoo couldn't help to feel guilty to keep such a secret from Hyunjin.

Haseul chuckled, "Wow, _the_ Olivia Hye following orders? Is the world ending, or something?"

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. Just go, Go Won probably needs you." She scoffed, waving Haseul off.

With a chuckle, Haseul's wings flew open and flapped steadily against the still air. Soon enough she lifted into the air and after bidding a quick farewell, Haseul slid above the buildings, not missing the chance to have people point at her, muttering how a hero openly roamed the skies. 

Hyejoo sighed at their reactions.

"Come on, I need to get to class." Hyejoo yawned, stretching out her arms.

Midnight's lowly voice chuckled, _"You're going to be 30 minutes late to class."_ He peered up at her, his golden eyes expressed mischief and a bit of mockery. 

"Well, screw it. We can still make it." Hyejoo pat his back before jumping onto him, ignoring his complaints and what not. As much as Midnight wants to complain about her impulsively using him as a ride, Hyejoo knew how much Midnight enjoyed their daily adventures, even if it was as simple as riding to school.

_"Hold on tight kid-"_

"Don't tell me what to do." Hyejoo smirked when she heard Midnight let out a groan. 

Midnight didn't say much as he pushed off of his hind legs and began to speed towards her university. Unfortunately, due to the winter weather, running at the speed of a wolf practically had the wind slap harshly against their faces, specifically Hyejoo's. Hyejoo shuddered at the strong breeze and brought her self closer to Midnight's neck, basking in the very slight warmth he can provide. 

Hyejoo closed her eyes against the wind and rather than thinking about the minutes of pure cold against her face, she thought about the moment judgement day comes. The day when she's met with the same people who _ruined_ their lives, those monsters that took away everything from them and left them with nothing but guilt, sorrow and all that broke them. Ripped away from their hands.

Maybe she'll ignore Haseul's pleads this time. Maybe, Hyejoo won't deliberately stop Midnight from running head first at them to devour their hideous bodies. Or maybe she'll just throw away her morals and jump in herself, using every bit of her strength to rip them apart just like they did when they took everything from them.

Sounds morbid, but so what? They never held back, why should she?

Hyejoo clutched tightly onto Midnight's back, her eyes narrowing.

_Sounds like a plan._

****

"Oh right, Yerim, before you go." Jungeun grabbed Yerim's wrist, barely catching her in time.

"Hm?"

"Next week, is _the_ day, right?" 

Yerim winced but nodded lightly. She slowly pulled away from Jungeun's grasp, but masking any sort of emotion with blank slate for an expression. 

Jungeun cleared her throat, hoping to get rid of the bothering knot in it, "If you want you can visit LOONA? Haseul wants to see you again. I can even invite Kahei if you-"

"No." Yerim looked up at Jungeun, her eyes filled with this frustration. Jungeun opened her mouth to say something but shut it once she saw a glimmer of anger flash in Yerim's eyes, only to dissolve in this forced softness that Yerim had worn once again. With a deep breath, Yerim looked away from Jungeun, "I-I'd rather spend my time alone on Thursday, if you don't mind."

Before Jungeun could even begin to speak, Yerim had already started walking into the entrance, her back turned stiffly towards Jungeun. The older girl watched as the brunette stayed adamant with not turning back, her head hanging low. 

Jungeun internally scolded herself for possibly ruining Yerim's day but she forced herself not to dwell on it. With cold feet, Jungeun turned on her heel and started walking the opposite way, her heart deflated in failure of reviving Yerim's fire. 

Yerim, on the other hand, felt her body run warm, contrasting well to the winter weather. She took in a deep breath, the sliver of breeze making its way into her jacket. Yerim shook her head.

_Why would I join the heroes who couldn't even save my sister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know the story may seem a little slow right now but worry not, things will begin to pick up soon ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 2: Best Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is getting closer and there's something they still need to talk about - even if it's the one thing they're trying to avoid most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!
> 
> tw // mention of death, minor blood
> 
> (This chapter was only a tad bit proofread so apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes)

_8 years ago, there was a group that promised salvation -_

_LOONA_

_It first started with 6_ _heroes_ _; Yves, Chuu, Go Won, Olivia Hye, Heekie and Aeongie. Many grew skeptical but others began to believe; believe that these new heroes will be what stands against all that harms._

_Then came their Leader, Jo Haseul, or rather known as Shirohato. Known to mankind as a dove; the embodiment of peace and life itself. She led LOONA into battle with her chin held up high, a smile gracing her features as she stands amongst their enemies, a hand in the air as she made her goal certain._

_"We will never give in to hatred!"_

_Then two members joined their group, Kim lip and Blue Betta. They a brought a new edge to LOONA and granted the group with more strength._

_People loved them._

_LOONA gave hope when the skies clouded with grey, when the streets were littered with crime, when people turned on their families, when all seemed lost_ _-_ _it's as if LOONA held the map in their hands; they guided them. They promised protection and so they gave it, always fighting for justice, for the good as they jumped head first into the battlefield._

_They promised to be the light in a dark tunnel; promised the people that fear is just a feeling kept aside and that they will bring peace no matter where they are._

_Those who inflicted pain and harm feared them; they would cower to even be in the sight of LOONA. They were the guardians. They defied the Moon's fate._

_At least, they almost did._

_Two years ago held the battle that determined all. Heroes from all over the world fought t_ _ill_ _the end, sweating blood as they struggled to fight against these monsters that pledged to lead their Moon into success. They sacrificed their lives, fighting endlessly as they kept to their duties, screaming every last bit of their voice before their eyes shut tight._

_LOONA fought and fought, their own efforts being thrown around like garbage by these beasts._

_And once they thought they won, the world collapsed around them._

_One saw a sharp, glistening sword run right through their partner, their body rendered useless as they heard a blood curdling scream echo through the wasteland._

_One saw their member run in front of them before a beast can_ _graze their body_ _, their eyes widening as they saw nothing but blood splatter across their face. The body thrown to whoever knows._

_Another saw familiar strands of blonde hair cut on the ground, a pool of blood sleeping heavily under a tattered blue ribbon._

_Another lost their loved one in the midst of it all, left searching for the familiar warmth._

_Thoughts ran through their minds quickly, like a rapid river slapping violently against the rocks, slowly pushing it towards the end of the ravine. Grief, anger, guilt, sorrow hit their tired bodies like a large wave in the ocean. Their hands were tainted with scars, their skin burned with wounds and their faces were stained with small blotches of blood and crystal tears._

_They were all like flowers, wallowing in the rain of the stormy weather, left to rot against the mist. Their petals fell onto the floor, soaking itself with the red puddles and slowly their roots began to shrink into the grounds; as there was no more sun to give them warmth._

_The heroes who once promised hope; lost hope themselves._   
  
  


_****_   
  
  


_"And just like any other day, LOONA saved the day!"_

The newscaster had this cheeky smile plastered on his face, his eyes squinting as his grin reached his ears. Before he can open his mouth to recite another praise for the heroes, the television was quickly shut off. 

"Any other day." Yerim hummed, curling into her knees as she stared blankly at the black screen. Her eyes narrowed and she felt her body shiver in the desolate living room of her and Jungeun's small apartment. 

She let out a small sigh as she jumped up, stretching her arms before walking towards the kitchen. Yerim let out a hiss as her bare feet padded against the cold floor, instinctively hopping as the freezing temperature rushes through her nerves. If it weren't for her control, Yerim might have burnt their floors considering she was yearning for warmth. 

Their small apartment was anything but luxurious which is fine considering their wallets weren't exactly packed with money; however, it would've done their rent justice if it at least provided them with _more_ heat. The heating system was barely even noticeable, it felt like it was just a minuscule machine that exerted heat rather than a proper building generator. 

The heat only really felt like a passing breeze during the summer. It graced you with its quick presence - making you breathe in that fresh air that you so yearned for in the scolding heat - only to speed away and leave you with the searing rays of the sun. It felt like that, but this time it's looking for the warmth during the harsh winters.

Yerim let out a huff as she took in a deep breath and walked across the floor. Her feet slid against the cold surface and each time Yerim's face would contort into one of cringe. 

Yerim glanced at the time illuminated on their oven, her eyes widening when it read _5:45 pm_ , "Oh crap! Kahei is gonna be here soon and I didn't even bake any cookies for her!" She whined at her own carelessness and sped around the kitchen, hoping to squeeze in at least a portion but all was too late as a doorbell rang in the apartment.

With a pout, Yerim trudged towards the door and slowly opened it, much to the amusement of the visitor. "What's wrong?" Kahei giggled, stepping in. 

Whining, Yerim met her eyes, "I was supposed to surprise you with cookies but I lost track of time! Dang, and I even promised Jungeun that I'll make some extras for her." She muttered, helping Kahei out with the small containers of food she brought in. Kahei tried to wave off Yerim's assistance but the younger girl insisted, to which Kahei smiled warmly at.

"It's fine Yerim. Besides I bought a few deserts from this nearby bakery so no need to over work yourself with the sweets." Kahei giggled, following Yerim into the kitchen. Catching the pout that still lingered on Yerim's lips, Kahei let out a sigh, "But if you want cookies so _bad_ then why don't I bake you some?"

Yerim's eyes lit up instantly as she stared back at Kahei with the most childish smile she could flash - Kahei found it adorable. Without much talking, the older of the two quickly got to work and rolled up her sleeves, gesturing Yerim to go and sit in the living room. 

"What? Let me help you!" Yerim was trying her best to reach over to some ingredients but Kahei kept nudging her way, to which the younger girl only huffed at. She stood still and crossed her arms, "C'mon, you made the effort to come here and buy us some pastries, least I could do is help you out with baking cookies." She smiled, pulling off her best puppy-eyes.

Kahei shook her head, "What you can do for me is _rest_ in the living room." She didn't spare Yerim a glance as she walked around in the small kitchen, pulling down a few things from cupboards and muttering measurements under her breath.

The lack of response made Kahei thing the younger girl had left.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Jinsoul.. does it?"

The name riddled silence into the apartment home, making the clatter of metal dissolve quickly into the depths of the cold walls, as if trapping every noise within its space. Kahei's body stilled and her hand slowly fell from the flour she was reaching for, lightly tapping against the counter. Yerim didn't bother looking up and searching for answers; all the body movement gave it away.

"I want to make it up to you." 

Yerim chuckled nervously, "But Kahei, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm-"

"Yerim, you're her little sister." Kahei's voice was stern and far from her normal mellow, soft voice. It demanded authority and Yerim was quick to follow as her mouth clamped shut - even if she wanted to protest. "I promised her to take care of you just like she took care of me, I want to be there for you Yerim. So please, let me do this. At least." 

Yerim stared at Kahei's back, wondering foolishly if the older girl was shedding tears. If she was she did a damn good job at hiding it. Yerim's hand instinctively reached out, her fingers hovered over the flat surface of Kahei's back but she dropped it once she saw the tremble in the older girl.

With a nod, Yerim walked away, letting the pad of her feet against the floor notify Kahei that she was following her instructions loud and clear. She tried her best not to turn around and argue - protest - but willed herself not to do so. 

Yerim pushed away the frustrations building up in her stomach and forced her eyes on the show, choosing to ignore the nagging anger in the corner of her brain. 

"Unnie." Yerim's voice somehow overpowered the volume of the television as she called for Kahei's attention.

The kitchen was pretty much overlooking the living room and considering that the apartment wasn't quite the spacious living space, the kitchen and living room were in the same vicinity of each other. Yerim could see Kahei move around in the kitchen while the latter could watch Yerim lounge in the living room; it was a good choice on whoever designed this section of the apartment. 

Yerim heard a faint hum from the kitchen but Kahei wasn't looking at her.

"You know I love you just as much as Jinsoul unnie did, right?" Yerim voice was small and soft, she wondered if Kahei caught it. The growing silence and the muffled voices of the show was starting to confirm that her voice was too low to even be heard but she was proven wrong when she heard Kahei let out a light chuckle, one that was warm and endearing.

"I know, Yerim." Kahei answered back, "But that doesn't mean I'll break your sister's promise. A promise is a promise and I intend to keep it." 

Yerim nodded knowingly, letting their conversation end as it is. She knew that Kahei wasn't convinced, she never really was. As soft spoken as she is, as honestly kind and generous as Kahei is, the older girl never let herself relax after what had happened.

Only the slight noise of the television echoed in the apartment for an hour, the two girls leaving the silence to its own devices as they both figured forcing a conversation won't do any good. Kahei knows Yerim is itching to protest against her wishes, to _try_ and comfort her but she doesn't want to hear any of it. 

Kahei chuckles at the thought - Yerim and Jinsoul were quite similar now that she thought about it. They were both kind in nature, naturally wanting to help those in need, always wanting to plaster a permanent smile on their faces for the sake of others and always avoiding being a burden on others. They both willed themselves to put on a brave facade, never letting their kindness falter - even at their own expense.

_At their own expense._

Kahei herself knew she was considered to be generous as well - paired with her soft spoken manner, many assumed she too was selfless. But compared to Yerim and Jinsoul? She disagrees. On the inside, Kahei thought of herself as someone who _is_ selfish. Like almost every other person, she would most likely jump to the opportunity that benefits her most.

That's why it always angered her when she remembered the day Jinsoul proudly presented her new role in society because maybe, just maybe, she would've prevented this. 

_"I'm a hero now baby!"_

_"Y-You... what?"_

_"A hero! I can save people, protect them and use my quirk for good!"_

_"Jinsoul, you know quirks aren't always going to save-"_

_"I know, I know but I want to use my quirk, Kahei. It can help people, I can save lives. Something you know I'm good at; just like how i'm a hero to you."_

_"Ok, ok now stop flirting with me so much and help me out. Your sister loves my food just as much as you do and I want to make sure Yerim enjoys it."_

_"Anything for you Kahei - and for Yerim - anyways, I love you!"_

_"I love you too."_

Kahei never understood that. She never understood how someone can be so _selfless_ and so giving. Yes, she would help someone in a heart beat had the situation forced it but to _that_ extent- it all seemed too surreal. And as much as she understood the interest in heroes and quirks, what good did any of that bring? Nothing. Nothing but pain and sorrow.

"Ah-" Kahei winced at the flash of heat that touched her fingertips, quickly she drew her hand back and blew at the red spot. She shook her head free of those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. 

With a careful hand, Kahei placed the tray of cookies down on the counter. "Yerim, I'm do-" 

Her eyes widened as she practically saw Yerim jump from the couch and dash towards the counter; Kahei was sure she saw stars in the younger girl's eyes. 

"Wait!" Kahei slapped Yerim's lingering hand away, quick to stop her from burning herself. Although Yerim's quirk was Inferno Fire, she wasn't really immune to heat so Yerim had no choice but to wait patiently. "You're going to burn your tongue if you eat it right away." Kahei threw the oven mittens aside.

"It smells so good!" Yerim beamed, bringing her nose above the little steam that rose from the freshly baked cookies. 

"Were you even paying attention to the show you were watching?" Kahei placed her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised in question. Yerim shook her head sheepishly and giggled when the older girl of the two rolled her eyes playfully. "I can't blame you though, I'm quite the chef."  
  


Yerim nodded in agreement but Kahei doubted she was even listening. After a few lengthy minutes, Kahei met Yerim's eyes and sighed. Although the cookies were probably still a little hot, she figured Yerim wouldn't be able to hold back if she had asked her to wait longer. Kahei gestured for the younger girl to go and Yerim squealed in delight, grabbing one and chucking it into her mouth. 

Yerim let out a gasp, probably out of slight pain from the heat but also due to the sweet taste of Kahei's cookies. The brunette smiled brightly at Kahei and offered her a sloppy thumbs up, mumbling how fulfilling it was and how it was worth the wait. 

"Do you think Jungeun unnie's gonna come home late today?" Yerim looked up and Kahei bit a giggle in as she saw cookie crumbs on corner of Yerim's lips.

Kahei leaned forward, wiping them away, "Well, probably. She did say she was trying to try out this job that Haseul recommended so maybe she's there right now." 

Yerim nodded, knowingly, "I hope she comes home soon." The brunette let out a shallow sigh, pouting as she pressed her cheek against her palm, "I need to apologize."

Kahei tilted her head at the mention, "Apologize? Did you two get into a fight?"

The younger girl shook her head, a guilty expression evident on her face, "Not necessarily. I guess I kind of snapped at her." 

Kahei figured not to ask what the conversation was about considering Yerim seemed as though she didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer. 

With a warm smile, she placed her palm over Yerim's, "Why don't you take a nap first? I'll call you once Jungeun gets home. Besides, it's my turn to watch." She chuckled at Yerim's attempt at acting betrayed.

Yerim yawned and nodded, "I'll actually go do that. G'night for now I guess! Oh and if you're gonna leave, just wake me up and I'll lock up for you." She offered a tired smile and trudged slowly towards her, with a childish wave, Yerim closed the door behind her; the click strangely echoing in the apartment. 

Kahei took a deep breath and left the cookies to itself, figuring Jungeun would probably come home in time to be starving. She rounded the kitchen, settling on the living room couch, her knees probably cheering for the rest that it finally got.

Kahei increased the volume of the television.

The silence was dreadful; it reminded her too much of what she feared most.

****

"Kahei?"

"Ah," Kahei rose from the couch, lazily wiping away the sleep from her eyes. "You're home. I baked some cookies, if you want some. I can cook some noodles if you haven't eaten a proper meal yet."

Jungeun chuckled, placing her keys on the counter. The clanking of the metal material scratched against the surface, waking Kahei up more as it made her cringe. 

"You sounds like my wife." 

Kahei turned to her, eyes filled with slight mischief, "You wish." 

Jungeun snickered at the snap back before grabbing a cookie and stuffing her face. Albeit not being related, Kahei found it interesting that Yerim and Jungeun ate similarly. 

"Did Yerim like them?" Jungeun's husky voice seemed to prove her exhaustion - aside from the obvious slump of her shoulders. Kahei nodded but didn't say anything after.

The two watched in silence - both had no words to muster up and it was either from the lack of energy or the need for a wordless conversation. As dreadful as it may be, _the_ day was nearing and they both knew it all too well. But it was a topic better left unsaid - something they'd rather avoid and keep under wraps.

"Well," Kahei stood up - the blanket flew down her sides and onto the cushion making her shiver. "I have to get going, it's almost ten." Kahei was quick with her pace and she didn't exactly know why.

Jungeun isn't intimidating, she's warm and almost motherly. Albeit being one to usually hide her affections with a bashful look and an array of excuses, Jungeun was still kind and generous. She wasn't one to be cynical - though maybe not as ingenious as Jinsoul - and she certainly wasn't one to accuse. 

So Kahei wasn't quite sure what brought up the anxiety piling up in her stomach. 

She took in a shallow breath, hoping Jungeun wouldn't notice her hasty attempts at calming her nerves. 

Just as Kahei got ready to sling her bag over her shoulder, she heard a squeak of a chair and - "How long has it been since you last used your quirk?" The question was quick, almost as if it was practiced beforehand.

Kahei felt her feet plant into the ground, her heart practically busted out of her chest - probably trying to free itself from the cage she built. 

Slowly, Kahei turned to Jungeun, "What?"

"You heard my question." Jungeun was answering with simple and direct answers - Kahei found it a little off putting. 

Kahei met Jungeun's eyes and she was searching for something, what that _something_ is is unbeknownst to herself. Jungeun has this expression that masked any possibly emotion to seep out - it's almost as if she were keeping a storm hidden behind a thick forest, waiting. 

Kahei couldn't decipher any of it though. Whatever she had done to try and pry off that mask off of Jungeun's face had come to only waste time. She figured she'd just answer truthfully rather than lie. The truth wouldn't hurt anyways.

"2 years."

There was a tense silence that fell on them and it was sudden. It wasn't calm - not even gentle - the silence that abruptly followed their short conversation portrayed the worries and the questions that started to bombard each of their minds. Both Jungeun and Kahei had rushing thoughts; ones that they know weren't new and were just buried under the rumble called reality.

Jungeun spoke first, "You should practice again. With a quirk like yours-"

Out of all the emotions that her brain had conjured up - figuring out which one to show - Kahei's anger seemed to have been the main priority, "With a quirk like mine, it's useless to my everyday life. I don't need to use my quirk, just like how you don't need to use your own." Kahei felt her heart crack as she saw Jungeun wince at her venomous tone but she brushed her guilt aside.

Jungeun looked away, averting her eyes but Kahei knew it wasn't out of shame. It most likely wasn't out of regret either. "You were given that quirk for a reason, Kahei." 

The lack of honorifics sparked a jolt of frustration within Kahei but she didn't know why. Jungeun never really addressed her with those meek respectful terms - Kahei never berated her for it, she was actually fine with it. But this moment caused her to feel bothered. 

"And so were the thousands of other people on this planet Jungeun but some of them don't harness it as much as _others_ do." Kahei snarled, though she tried to hide it.

Jungeun snapped her head at the older girl, kicking off from her chair as she stood a few feet across Kahei. Her face flashed with vexation. "The reason _we're_ doing this is because we want to use our abilities for good! We aren't just playing superhero, we're trying our best. Quirks may not be your thing but don't degrade us for wanting to be good."

"To be good? You and-and all the other members - heroes - always talk about how important quirks are but are they really? Humanity once lived without these inhumane abilities, we can do it again. _I_ can live without it." Kahei raised her voice, fuming at Jungeun's remarks. She was always so strong about her opinions regarding quirks; it's one of the only things Kahei disagrees heavily with.

Jungeun growled, "But that doesn't mean quirks aren't useless! We're using our abilities to protect people Kahei. To protect the people who weren't born with the same abilities but you're here not doing anything-" she took a deep breath, "-when you can help people-"

Kahei threw her bag to the wall, furiously switching her attention towards the younger girl. Her eyes flashed with hot anger, her chest heaving heavily as she gasped after the oxygen she was losing every time she took in a sharp breath; crystal tears formed at the corner, threatening to roll down her cheekbones.

Jungeun's eyes widened, her heart falling to her stomach as she felt her thoughts try to muster up some form of an apology for causing a ruckus during such a serene evening.

_"IF QUIRKS WERE USED TO SAVE PEOPLE THEN WHY IS JINSOUL DEAD!"_

Kahei screamed, the timbre of her voice made Jungeun wince, "You ALWAYS say how quirks were given to save the weak, to-to save the people who need help but how is that even true when we weren't even able to save Jinsoul, Jungeun! Tell me - LOONA are heroes but they couldn't even save their _own_ members!"

Jungeun's guilt was left to dissolve in the bubble of anger that rose in her throat. Offended, Jungeun anchored her foot in front of her, "Do you think we didn't want to save her?! We wanted to save all of them Kahei, but how can we do that when we _lost_! Do you even understand how much I hated myself for years because I couldn't-"

"But she never gave up did she?! Neither did you but when everything seemed wrong, when you all lost your quirks for even a _second_ you all lost hope; you were supposed to fight for what's right even if it meant being _human_ for once!" Kahei roared, her fists balled tightly and her throat flushing red with pressure.

Jungeun felt an arrow shoot right through her chest, piercing her as it deepened its arrowhead into her poorly healed heart. 

Kahei hung her head low and Jungeun could see the older girl's tears fall onto their tiles, "Do you know how difficult it is to look at Yerim, Jungeun?" Kahei muttered. The question made Jungeun take in a sharp - much needed - breath. "Every day, when I see her eyes, her smile - everything. I'm reminded of Jinsoul and _how much_ they cherished each other. I'm reminded of the day we told Yerim and how devastated she was-"

Jungeun reached out but kept her hand back as she new Kahei would only flinch away.

"-I'm reminded of how we _failed_ to even protect Jinsoul - how we failed Yerim. Because every time I see Yerim, I see the girl who cried every night calling for her older sister only to be left in the dark. Every time I see Yerim - I remember how my quirk, how _our_ quirk did nothing to prevent this from happening." Kahei's tremble slowly fell into her throat, only leaving her rough voice to scratch against her mouth. 

The lack of response proved her right even more.

Kahei slowly looked up, meeting Jungeun's crestfallen expression. Her eyes were pointed down, eyelashes grazed her cheekbones as she squeezed them shut - fear of meeting Kahei's empty irises. The younger girl felt her knees buckle, her head pounding with this damned headache that's been bothering her since this morning. 

Everything seems to be going down again. 

Much to her dismay.

With movement, Jungeun figured Kahei was gathering her things. She could hear light shuffling - the dangling of keys as she saw Kahei's figure bend down only showed that the older girl had lost her voice to argue further. 

Jungeun peered up, afraid to meet the same fire that flew in Kahei's eyes when their quarrel had began. She saw the dark haired girl's back turn towards her, it was quick and swift. 

Kahei stopped briefly before shutting the door behind her.

_"Don't ask me that question again, Jungeun."_


	6. Chapter 3: Nightscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yerim takes a walk and learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took too long to post! Summer school has been a complete disaster and it's not getting any better :D
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, see ya'll later!

_"Hey, can you buy me some ice cream ?"_   
  
  


_"Really? This is like the fifth time in a row you're having ice cream. Should I call Haseul unnie and make her cook for you, or something?"_   
  
  


_"Oh c'mon! Don't exaggerate, you know it's not my fifth."_   
  
  


_"Lying is bad."_   
  
  


_"Yerimmie, please! This is the last time I promise-"_   
  
  
  
_"Ok fine-"_

_"-Besides, tomorrow is Jinsoul's anniversary. Walk for a bit, get some fresh air, relax, ok?"_   
  
  


_"What flavor ice cream?"_   
  
  


_"Whatever you choose."_   
  
  


The breeze was nothing short of a warm welcome; quite the opposite actually. It was sharp and it pricked your exposed skin while also teasing portions that were covered by fabric. The freezing wind that swept the city stung and left people sniffling as they walked along the sidewalk, frequently pushing their faces below their scarves and hugging themselves tight to protect themselves from the biting air.  
  
  


It didn't really helps that it was almost deep into midnight. The sky was littered with bits and pieces of silver stars while it draped it's black shadow across the land - if it weren't for the street lamps the world would've been completely swallowed by the night sky.   
  
  


(Twelve at midnight caused the city into a nap of some sort but there were still a few people walking around, either by themselves or with a couple of friends.)  
  
  


Yerim didn't usually like going on night walks and it wasn't because she was afraid of what it entails (far from it, she has a quirk - she can protect herself just fine) it was more so because it was quiet. Sure there was the occasional chatter on the streets but none of that was enough to silence the increasing volume of your own thoughts.  
  
  


Midnight was when the city closes its eyes. It's not chaotic like the day where it was near impossible to take time to yourself. It's not as loud as the boisterous conversations exchanged between teens and adults. It wasn't as fast paced as the business men and women that sprinted down the sidewalk with their suitcases clutched into their hands.   
  
  


Midnight, if anything, was a time where the clock felt slow. Where the once loud city turned down it's volume and instead let the wind sing it's song. It wasn't chaotic, it was serene yet melancholic.   
  
  


It was a lonely time and it didn't match the need that Yerim wanted. The silence was suffocating, only crickets and light noises of air conditioners buzzed the city. Adding the occasional chatter, the city was still hushed.   
  
  


Yerim wanted - no, _needed_ \- something loud. An atmosphere where her thoughts would be drowned into oblivion by deafening party goers and care-free people.   
  
  


"Ah, almost missed it!" Yerim quickly pushed her foot against the concrete, turning towards the small convenient store she was about to miss. Her eyes squinted at the blinding light but she slowly adapted to the brightness. Even the convenient store was silent.  
  
  


The middle-aged man sitting behind the counter only shrugged at her entrance while his eyes stayed trained on the phone in his hand. Yerim understood him - must've been difficult sitting in this bland room for hours straight knowing customers would be a rare occurrence.   
  
  


Yerim trudged through the aisles and smiled ever so slightly when she spotted the familiar freezer filled with small jars of ice cream beside other; choices in which already provided a silly dilemma.   
  
  


(It's childish to feel a battle start in your head over which ice cream to get but this was her money ok?)  
  
  


She traced her finger against the foggy glass, humming as she continued to ponder over which ice cream was both tasteful and cheap. It was odd, this feeling. The silence of the convenient store - aside from the freezer droning on - felt isolating and rather made her heart beat seem louder than it was. Yerim shook her head, attempting to shake those intimidating thoughts.  
  
  


 _"There have been reports of crimes rising daily and police advise the citizens to go home earlier due to this frightening increase. According to some, these crimes seem to be connected to a possible organization - MOON. Some groups are preaching-"_  
  
  
Yerim let out a gasp of excitement as soon as her finger fell on the perfect balance of an ice cream. She smiled out of success as she fished out two jars, already reciting her points for when Jungeun decides to argue why she should get the rocky road one and not the plain old vanilla jar. 

"Hey kid." The clerk smiled, though it was obvious it was forced and tired. "Should you really be out here this late at night? There's been a lot of crazy people on the loose lately." 

Yerim chuckled lightly, "I'll be fine! I should be worried about you though sir, you're here alone. Be careful!"  
  
  


The man laughed, waving her concern off. His forehead had lines trail across it, wrinkling as he raised his eyebrows with a prideful smile plastered across his rather rough features, "Oh _please_. I'll be just fine, kid. I've been living in this world for 51 years, I know my way around here - your total is $9.45 by the way - so don't worry about me." He looked up at Yerim with a warm smile, one that was faint, "You should be careful though."  
  
  


Yerim hastily slid her cash across the counter, "Will do!"  
  


He chuckled, "Listen, as someone who is quirkless, I understand how powerful quirks can be. But just because you have superhuman strength, speed or whatever there is; it doesn't mean it will always save a life, alright?" As he said his words, he failed to see Yerim's eyes widening and sits back down on his stool. "Take care kid!"

Yerim bowed but she knew the older man didn't see it. She figure he was already too indulged in his phone and didn't bother talking anymore - not that Yerim cared though, it was getting dark.

_Just because you have superhuman strength, speed or whatever it is; it doesn't mean it will always save a life_   
  


Yerim cringed at the sentence, forcefully pushing it to the back of her mind considering those are one of the many things she wanted to avoid since tomorrow was the day she dreaded most. With heavy shoulders she clutched tightly onto the plastic bag, instantly cursing at the sharp breeze that passed as soon as she stepped out.  
  
  


The cold winter was aggressive and gave no mercy (exaggeration, yes, but true? yes) which was truly unfortunate.   
  
  


Yerim shivered at the wind and quickened her pace, yearning for the warmth of her apartment; hell, she even misses the minimal heat from the convenient store already. She held the plastic bag close to her thighs and already wanted to create a fire in the palm of her hand but doing that in public, at night, was something she doesn't really want to do. What the clerk had told her stuck to her and it made her stomach bubble with little bit of fear.  
  
  


"Hey!"  
  
  


With her current thought process, the loud and husk voice made Yerim jump and possibly almost slip on the little ice that froze on the sidewalk. She reluctantly turned around and already her palms felt heat rush, as if preparing for the worst. "Yes?" Yerim said, hiding the tremor in her tone.  
  
  


A man limped towards her and his grey beard was muddy, filled with specs of dirt that Yerim didn't want to know the source of. His eyes were a blurred red and it twitched in this odd pattern that screamed this man was nowhere near sober. Yerim wasn't necessarily afraid considering her quirk was quite the power house (not to brag or anything pfft) but _still_ she didn't like the atmosphere. She suddenly misses the silence.  
  
  


"You watched the news, lately?" His smiled was lopsided and his breath stunk of alcohol. "The MOON is coming soon, and when they do, we'll be _free_."   
  
  


"E-Excuse me?"  
  


The man let out a boisterous laugh that made Yerim's shoulders shiver, "The MOON promises freedom for _us_. He who believes in him shall live in harmony, in luxury and all that is good! Do you know what they promise us?"  
  
  


 _MOON_.   
  
  


Yerim ponders back to the news that played on the television, she takes a cautious step back but nods, "What do they promise?"  
  
  


The man lets out another snort, a growing smirk on his gruff features, "They promise to save us from the heroes. To _save_ us from our _heroes_. Us, quirkless people, will no longer look weak to these damned god-complex idiots! Finally, those dumb ass heroes will be at the bottom, where they _deserve_."  
  
  


Now, Yerim has heard of people who despise heroes and those who possess quirks and although she, herself, doubted heroes she could _never_ insult those who sacrifice their lives for others. "Why- What? Heroes are good peo-"  
  
  


"NO!" He screamed, his voice loud enough to make Yerim's ears ring. "Ever since quirks became a thing, people felt the _need_ to be powerful. They're arrogant and they don't care two shits about the quirkless! They don't care about the weak, and they _all_ deserve to be punished." He growled.  
  
  


Yerim let him continue, afraid he will resort to violence had Yerim decided to argue. (Well, he could _try_ but Yerim really doesn't want to burn anything or anyone tonight.)  
  
  


"MOON will give us freedom and in time, heroes will no longer exist. Quirks will no longer exist because HE is our savior and we all should believe in him-" He continued to ramble on, raising his hands in the air as he screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes were wide and erratic; this man was so keen on this _MOON_ that it was pretty terrifying.  
  
  


"Who are they-"  
  
  


The man sharply turned to Yerim, "They are our saviors, child. They will bring us to freedom, they will give us life." He smiled, "They may have left two years ago _BUT_ I knew they'd come back. I _knew_ they would return, and _they're_ slowly rising. In time, _they_ will be here. In time, the heroes will all perish!"   
  
  


"They last appeared... two years ago?" She look down, mumbling to herself. Her heart was starting to beat faster and her mind rushed for reasons - or excuses - to avoid whatever it is she's thinking of.   
  
  


The man must've heard her as his same laughter rang her ears once more - she was itching to throw out a flame but held back - and he let out a snort, "A group of heroes almost defeated them, _almost_ wiped them out but they underestimated the MOON and look where they are now? They lost their members, as they _should_. They think they won but at what cost? The MOON is coming back and this time, they will all be gone-"   
  
  


The man waddled off, laughing with his stomach as he swayed from side to side. People passing by him stared at him for a second before looking away in disgust and heavy judgement.  
  
  


Yerim felt her fingers curl tight against her palm and the world felt frozen in time. It's almost as if her heart burned with fire so hot it could incinerate it to pure dust. Emotions bubbled in her stomach and her mind rushed with questions, with memories that were pushed to the back of her thoughts and everything that was hidden under a puddle of gasoline.

Two years ago. The same people, the same _monsters_ who destroyed lives, who dominated the weak, who _killed_ Jinsoul. And they're back. They're coming back to do the same thing.

_A mistake the_ _y will_ _regret_.


	7. Chapter 4: Comforting Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even if it is a lie, it's still something we need.

"Unnie- wait, don't press that one-! Oh my- don't do that-"  
  


  
"Why not?!"  
  
  


"Because-! Ah, stop pressing the button-"  
  
  


Chaewon looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow as she observed the comical scene unfold before her. Their lovely leader had shared her interest in wanting to learn the controls about Minecraft and because Hyejoo seems to be the only one willing to do it - Chaewon kind of forced her - they were all stuck in this limbo.  
  
  


Haseul was carefully studying the controller, hardening her glare at the buttons as if waiting for information to pop up out of nowhere; Hyejoo, on the other hand, was practically pulling her hair out at this point. Chaewon was actually surprised with how well Hyejoo was biting back from berating Haseul - then again Hyejoo always did have a soft spot for their leader (not that she would _ever_ admit that).  
  
  


"Don't- ok if you press that you will place a block down." Hyejoo sighed, placing her own controller aside, her voice slow and steady as if she was talking to a child, "If you press this one - look - it breaks the block. Do you get it?" She smiled, feigning patience which Chaewon knew Hyejoo was slowly breaking.  
  
  


Haseul nodded but it was clear she didn't focus on Hyejoo, rather she was training her eyes on the screen in front of her.   
  
  


Their attention was suddenly torn from the television as an audible knock echoed in the house. Haseul let out a huff- muttering how she wanted to play more - and took slow steps towards the door, peaking through the small hole before letting a soft smile grace her features. Judging from the expression Chaewon and Hyejoo already knew who it was.  
  
  


"Jungeun he-! Hey, what happened, why do you look like that?" Haseul's eyes softened at the sight of the platinum brunette trudge her way into her home.  
  
  


"Thanks for letting me know I look like shit." Jungeun grumbled, kicking her shoes aside. She halted in her movement and looked at Haseul, a frown quickly replacing the tired growl she was holding beforehand, and muttered an apology.  
  
  


It only took a few minutes before Jungeun was able to move pass the living room and down into the basement, her steps swift and quick as if she was planning to do so once she arrived. Chaewon's eyes followed her retreating figure the whole time but only responded with a greeting when Jungeun did so - she probably almost forgot to considering how quick she was moving towards the basement.  
  
  


Haseul sighed, "We'll be down stairs if you need anything." She smiled, though it seemed forced, before following Jungeun's footsteps.  
  
  


"Have any idea what they're gonna talk about?"   
  
  


Chaewon shrugged, "Nope. I have a feeling it's about tomorrow though."  
  
  


"Right, tomorrow's Thursday." Hyejoo looked away from the television screen, meeting Chaewon's eyes.  
  
  


"Exactly." Chaewon muttered.  
  
  


Hyejoo didn't reply after that, choosing to continue her game rather than to dwell on territory they all did so well on avoiding. Chaewon couldn't blame her; if anything, she was as ignorant as Hyejoo was, if not more. _Their_ names were much rather pushed to the back of their minds, ignored out of fear of facing reality and realizing the losses that they carried so heavily on their backs.  
  
  


Chaewon shook her head and laid beside Hyejoo, opting to just focus the pixels of Hyejoo's game.  
  
  


****  
  
  


"Any news?"  
  
  


"Nothing yet. Hyejoo knows but I didn't say anything more - not like there's much to go on." Haseul grunted, leaning over the large glass table with her eyes closed.   
  
  


Jungeun watched as their leader traced her eyes across the table, her glare hardening as she pays attention to an array of files, reports, and paperwork laid out - each one regarding news of the group that once dominated the heroes. Although it may seem that it meant information, majority of the reports scattered on the table were filled with nothing but a myriad of far fetched rumors mixed with tainted stories meant to put the audience into this twisted excitement.   
  
  


(It was just a continuous spiral of empty words that are meant to be dramatic and imitate the adrenaline of having a new threat - which was _not_ at all exciting.)  
  
  


"Staring at those reports won't do you any good." Jungeun chuckled, running her hand up and down on Haseul's back. She can feel her muscles tense a bit but soon relaxing when the touch continued; Jungeun found herself smiling at that. "You know these reporters only want more action just to earn money - we probably need to do our own digging."  
  
  


Haseul groaned at the suggestion, shooting up straight as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, "But where do we start is the question! Even other heroes are having trouble. All of this started because of some rumors anyways, we don't even know if they're back."  
  
  


Jungeun looked away, "We almost won Haseul. Them coming back is higher than a possibility - you know that."   
  
  


Haseul stopped, her shoulders drooping, "I know."

"And the rise in crimes are nothing short of an upcoming change." Jungeun mumbled, her fingers played with the corner of one of the newspapers, "This might just be stage one of their plan - we don't know."  
  
  


Haseul turned her back to the table, "That's the problem, we _don't_ know. All we know is that _now_ there are some groups who advocate for _their_ organizations. Who knows what kind of people they have now?"   
  
  


Jungeun sighed, pushing herself away from the table and standing in front of Haseul. Albeit being the taller one, she still found it odd that Haseul had managed to be able to draw authority to herself, demanding attention when needed.   
  
  


It was one of the many things Jungeun found so alluring.   
  
  


"At least we have a place to start, right? We just need to observe for now, see if we can have any leads to their branches or groups." Jungeun glanced behind Haseul, scanning for a headline that could possibly help her point, "Like-Like J. Luckily he hasn't killed anyone yet but there are cryptic messages left everywhere in the city. He's probably part of them."  
  
  
  


Haseul giggled, patting Jungeun's shoulder, "I appreciate your attempt at making me feel better but this - J - is only a rumor and you know that. There's no real solid evidence of his crimes."   
  
  
  


Jungeun let out a huff and shyly wrapped her arms around Haseul's waist, pulling her closer with a bashful expression. "I'm trying."  
  
  
  


"I know-" Haseul smiled, softly, and ran her thumb against Jungeun's cheeks, "-And I appreciate your effort. Do you want a reward?" Her eyebrows raised teasingly.  
  
  
  


Jungeun's cheeks flared red, "You enjoy my suffering don't you?"  
  
  
  


Haseul giggled, "You're just too cute when you aren't the Kim Lip of Loona." She brought her hands up, squeezing Jungeun's cheeks as if to emphasize her point and to further annoy the younger girl.  
  
  


Jungeun groaned and pulled away, rubbing away the numbness that stung her face after having it pinched. She snapped her head up - making Haseul jump - and lunged at the shorter girl, laughing as Haseul shrieked in shock.  
  
  


The two wrestled - clumsily - and pushed against each other, hoping the other would fall against the couch. Haseul could've won but Jungeun was quick enough to pull her down before she can pull away. A laugh echoed in Jungeun's ears and she never thought something so simple, so easily attainable, sounded so angelic.  
  
  


Haseul laid against Jungeun's chest, her bits of laughter slowly dissolving into giggles while the younger girl stared at her - almost longingly. "I forgot you were kind of strong."  
  
  
  


"Kind of?" Jungeun playfully scoffed, "You know I'm strong."  
  
  


Haseul rolled her eyes and tucked her head under Jungeun's chin. Although it was a bit cold in the basement, their body warmth was enough to fight against not using a blanket (either that or they were just too lazy to stand up and grab one).   
  
  


Everything was perfect. Hyejoo's complaints and Chaewon's not-so-subtle insults were merely a muffled noise but it was still interesting to hear their two youngest members bicker over something small. And the silence that enveloped them both was serene, almost as if they were on a beach during the afternoon where it was devoid of life yet somehow still lively enough to feel vibrant.   
  
  
  


"Hey, Haseul." Jungeun whispered, feeling guilty in being the cause of breaking their rare silence.  
  
  


"Hm?"  
  
  


Jungeun pushed her face slightly into the older girl's hair, taking in the subtle smell of lavender and all that is sweet and _so_ Haseul. "I promised you, and I won't break it. You know that, right?" She said.  
  
  


There was a brief silence and Jungeun was afraid she ruined the moment.  
  
  


"I know." Haseul mumbled, her finger traced Jungeun's collarbone but it was so light the younger girl could barely grasp the feeling.  
  
  


"Yeojin's out there, somewhere." Jungeun sighed, her hand ran through Haseul's brown locks, trailing it through to her back. "I promise you we'll find her. I won't break that promise."  
  
  


"Don't worry, I haven't given up yet." Haseul chuckled.  
  
  


Jungeun shifted, "If we did, Hyejoo would kick our asses." She thought for a bit and smiled, "And Chaewon's going to, for sure, allow it."  
  
  


The scenario left a funny yet a bitter taste to their tongues - they'd rather _not_ get kicked by Hyejoo because knowing her she wouldn't hold back.   
  
  


Haseul smiled and Jungeun felt the crease of her lips against her chest, "Those two haven't given up yet. I'm sure we'll find them with those two around always nagging us."   
  


Jungeun let out a light laugh, "I feel bad for Yeojin. Hyejoo's probably gonna get mad at her and never let her live it down."  
  
  


Haseul giggled, "I'm sure Sooyoung going's to get the short end of the stick more than Yeojin is. Hyejoo's probably going to kick her or something."   
  
  


Their smiles slowly faded into frowns and the silence that fell on them was nothing like before. It was isolating and it made them feel heavy.   
  
  


"Sooyoung _is_ a alive, right? Jungeun?" Haseul muttered, the underlying uncertainty matched Jungeun's but the latter tried her best to not let it show.  
  
  


"Yeah, she is." Jungeun's stomach twisted at the lie that effortlessly left her mouth but she knew better than to think that Haseul believed every word she said. It was a comforting lie - a lie, yeah - but a comforting one.  
  
  


_"If Hyejoo believes she's still alive. We should too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda for my lipseul shippers out there ;)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 5: It's Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun feels bad for Jiwoo and decides to confront Hyejoo about it, though it goes just as she expects it to go.

Jungeun doesn't exactly remember the exact details of what happened 2 years ago. It wasn't a blur; more like a broken record that fails to play it's song smoothly. Her memories were all jumbled up, reduced to mere shutters of pictures that only served as a highlight for the _unforgettable_ memories of that day. She wished it was the opposite but it seems her mind had chosen to bring her more pain.  
  
  


But Jungeun would never forget the faces of the people that took lives mercilessly; she remembered how much fun they were having. It was almost as if it was a game to them, as if the lives of others were nothing but convenient souls that happen to walk on the same dirt they did. It was gruesome, heartbreaking and everything in between.   
  
  


So staring at these newspapers laying lifelessly on the table was confusing her. The crowds in these tabloids were raising their signs, screaming how they wished for the MOON to return. Jungeun felt anger and frustration surge through her body like electricity. Just two years ago over 5000 lives were lost, buildings were destroyed, families were left to cry for members that had perished - why do they want those _monsters_ to come back? After everything they've done?   
  
  


_We lost members - family because of them. Why do you want them back?!_   
  
  


Jungeun bit her tongue and scratched her nails painfully hard against the table; she didn't want to wake Haseul from her deep sleep. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to calm the nerves in her system; it was working, to some extent.   
  
  


"Jungeun. Hey, unnie."   
  
  


Jungeun snapped her head away from the table, feeling relief wash over her as she could finally find a distraction. She met a pair of dark pools, ones that expressed confusion and another emotion that Jungeun didn't want to explore. "Sup Hyejoo. Need something?" Jungeun whispered, pushing herself away from the files. She took careful steps towards the stairs, gesturing to Haseul when Hyejoo raised an eyebrow about her movement.   
  
  


"Chaewon and I ordered some food a few hours ago, want some? Lunch was like an hour ago but there's still left overs." Hyejoo said, her eyes wandering around the basement before settling back on Jungeun.  
  
  


"Wow, I'm flattered." Jungeun chuckled lightly as she followed Hyejoo up the stairs, "You guys are so nice to leave me some food!"   
  
  


Jungeun hears Hyejoo scoff and she guessed that the younger girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah." Hyejoo hummed, "Chaewon's at Hyunjin's cafe by the way. Hyunjin said she needed help so Chaewon offered."  
  
  


"Aren't you her sister?"Jungeun looked up from the food laid before her, raising an eyebrow, "Shouldn't _you_ be the one helping Hyunjin out?" She quickly took a seat, already taking some fries and chicken for herself. Jungeun wasn't one to always eat fast food but given that she ate ice cream for breakfast and nothing else, she was starving for some - considerably - _real_ food.   
  
  


She mentally thanks Yerim for making the effort to not eat her ice cream even after buying it at midnight.  
  
  


Hyejoo nods, "I am. But Chaewon wanted to help out so she went." She takes a seat across from Jungeun, "Besides, Hyunjin's fine with it."  
  
  


"How is Hyunjin?"  
  
  


Silence met their conversation and Jungeun mentally curses herself for asking such a question when, really, she knows the answer. She doesn't look, afraid that she'll be greeted with a pair of disappointed irises and right now, as she's devouring her meal, she really doesn't want to squirm in her seat out of fear. Jungeun opens her mouth after swallowing her food, about to take back what she said when she was cut off.  
  
  


"Fine." Hyejoo answers, but her tone was vexing.  
  
  


Jungeun stops eating, "I- Sorry for asking that."   
  
  


Hyejoo doesn't seem to want to continue the topic anymore as she only waves her hand dismissively though it was a little aggressive - which Jungeun understands. The younger girl fixes herself in her seat, turning her eyes to Jungeun so suddenly it startled her. "Haseul told me about those rumors. Are they really back? The _same_ people?"  
  
  


Jungeun sighs, "Haseul doesn't know for sure, and neither do I." She chucks a small fry into her mouth and continues, "But I _think_ they're slowly coming back. That's why we need to be careful considering we don't really know for sure if they're planning to make a move."  
  
  


"Right." Hyejoo nods subtly. "If they are coming back, shouldn't we start inspecting things? Looking for any of their hideouts or interrogating any groups tied to them?"  
  
  


Jungeun shook her head, "How can we do that if we don't know much? Jumping to conclusions won't do us any good so for now, we just need to watch and see what happens. MOON is a smart organization, that we know, but we also know that they're impatient. We just need to wait when they'll start putting in more effort." She took a bite out of her meal, glancing up at Hyejoo, "When they do, it'll be obvious."   
  
  


Hyejoo opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself from doing so. She knew better than to argue with Jungeun but it bothered her.  
  
  


_Just wait and see?_   
  
  


With all those rumors - accompanied by groups of people - circling around _those_ people, Hyejoo found it difficult to believe that they were just going to wait. She didn't want to sit down and wait for some big event to just throw itself in. She wasn't willing to sit idly in her life, waiting for the same people that ruined and took lives to _come back_ with the same intentions. It bothered her, frustrated her to no end.   
  
  


Those 2 years were nothing but a nightmare. Wallowing in guilt and the constant memory of having to scour the city ruins, hoping she'll find a familiar face only to be thrown back into reality was treacherous. The same sequence of events played relentlessly in her mind as if mocking her for being _too_ weak, _too_ slow, _too_ ignorant. For not being the hero she was supposed to be. Hyejoo remembered every bit of that day.   
  
  


And to this day, it's the same thing over and over again.   
  
  


But what if they _are_ back. What if those same monsters came back to do the same thing. Hyejoo didn't want to sit around, she wanted to fight back. This was her chance, wasn't it? It was her chance to carve their cold hearts and splatter it across the walls, her chance to rip their lives from their hands and play with it just like they did with theirs.   
  
  


And this was her chance to see Sooyoung and Yeojin again. Surely, they can't just sit arou-  
  
  


"Ah, Jiwoo! Tell Yeji I say hi!" Jungeun's voice cut Hyejoo's thoughts, though most of her sentence was left to fade as only the first name caught Hyejoo off guard.   
  
  


"Of course! See you Jungeun," Jiwoo paused, "See you Hyejoo.." It was a weak farewell, one that was small and frail.   
  
  


Jungeun watched Hyejoo as the younger girl's eyes hardened, her fists clenching with her nails digging lightly into her palm. There was a dejected sigh that left Jiwoo's lips but after a few seconds of silence, the door shut close and echoed in Haseul's house.   
  
  


Hyejoo's shoulders softened after the door shut but her hands were still balled into fists and her eyes didn't leave the comfort of the table top. She refused to meet Jungeun's eyes.  
  
  


"You ignored her." Jungeun muttered, pushing her food away. Her voice was light and barely a whisper; a part of her knew that raising her voice at Hyejoo would only lead to an argument.  
  
  


Hyejoo hummed, looking up to meet Jungeun's eyes, "Is that new to you?" Hyejoo's voice edged on poison but Jungeun wasn't surprised, she expected it, if anything. "I need to go, the bakery probably needs-"  
  
  


"Jiwoo's trying her best." Jungeun eyes hardened and for the first time she didn't feel any remorse for the way Hyejoo's expression contorted into one of frustration at her remark. Jungeun continued, "Talk to her. Nothing will come out of just ignoring Jiwoo."  
  
  


"Maybe that's the whole point." Hyejoo grunted.   
  
  


Jungeun clicked her tongue, "What happened wasn't Jiwoo's fault." She growled through her gritted teeth, her appetite no longer something she wanted to entertain. "Stop blaming-"  
  
  


"And how do _you_ know it wasn't her fault? You weren't there, remember? We were in different sectors so you didn't see _anything_." Hyejoo snapped, her eyes narrowing as she met Jungeun's. "She was too _scared_ to even move because she was stuck in her own thoughts that Sooyoung had to jump in and take the hit for her. If Jiwoo wasn't so afraid then maybe none of that would have happened." Hyejoo didn't scream but her voice was filled with anger and hatred it was surprising.   
  
  


Jungeun dug her nails across the table, clenching her fist as she stared at Hyejoo who looked certain with her argument. Jungeun understood why Hyejoo was angry, why she was filled with so much resentment but she knew, deep down, that Hyejoo was hurting.   
  
  


It reminded her of someone.  
  
  


Jungeun took in a shallow breath, "I may not have been there but I know for a fact that Jiwoo wouldn't purposefully kill-"  
  
  


Hyejoo's hand slammed down against the table making Jungeun jump at the thud that echoed against the walls of the compact home. Her eyes met Hyejoo's, "Sooyoung _isn't_ dead." Hyejoo snarled, her jaw hardening as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
  


"Hye-" Jungeun's words were cut off when a ring set off, the light bells chimed in the silence of their abrupt ending - it contrasted the tense atmosphere strangely well. She sighed, glancing up at Hyejoo who only looked away, arms crossed. "Let me take this, hang on."  
  
  


Hyejoo didn't respond.  
  
  


"Hey, you hungry?"  
  
  


 _"Do you always think that when I'm calling you?"_ Jungeun could hear Yerim giggle on the line and it was almost tension releasing considering the small quarrel she just had with Hyejoo. _"Anyways, I'm calling you to ask what time you're coming home. I need to ask you something."_ Yerim's cheery voice was deduced to one that was hushed and solemn.  
  
  


"Can't you just text me the question or ask me right now?" Jungeun hummed, her eyes trained on Hyejoo as if wondering if the younger girl will bolt out of the door to avoid the continuation of their conversation. "I mean if it's just a question then-"  
  
  


 _"It's really important and I need to talk to you in person about it."_ Yerim let out a sigh on the other side, _"Just tell me when you're almost home. I don't wanna rush your visit at Haseul's."_  
  
  


Jungeun slipped one glance at Hyejoo and only a received a blank slate of an expression. Hyejoo's eyes seemed tired; however, nothing on her face begged for another conversation, if anything, it was the complete opposite. Jungeun took the memo and sighed, "I'll be right there in a few minutes. See you."  
  
  


 _"Tell Haseul unnie I said hi."_ Jungeun could tell Yerim smiled but her voice was still soft and mellow. The call was over as soon as those words left Yerim, only to be met with a tense silence.  
  
  


Jungeun organized the box of food, putting it to the side with robotic movement as she knew the silence will only continue to grow if she decided to stay. Looking at Hyejoo every once and a while was only to satisfy the little bit of hope that she can get somewhere with her but it was useless. Hyejoo was as hard headed as a boulder as she avoided eye contact, her jaw clenched subtly and her arms were crossed.  
  
  


"Tell Haseul I went back home. See you around Hyejoo." Jungeun flashed a faint smile but got nothing back. She shrugged at the response, expecting it and grabbed the golden door knob.  
  
  


"You didn't see what really happened. So don't act like you know." Hyejoo's last words served as an echo as Jungeun closed the door behind her.   
  
  


Jungeun figures Hyejoo was only muttering to herself considering it was barely audible but it strung the strings at her heart. She felt guilty for bringing it up. But seeing Jiwoo being effortlessly ignored by Hyejoo was something that started to weight on her shoulders and she was sure Haseul felt the same. Haseul was probably too worried that mentioning it would cause another shift in their team.  
  
  


Though, their team had probably been left in shambles since then.   
  
  


****  
  
  


_It was cold and damp. The rotting smell of metal swam across the room, hugging every crevice, making it's pungent smell known to anyone who even dared to step foot into the room. Puddles of gray water hibernated on the cold, hard floor, seeping into it's cracks and spreading further than it's original area._   
  
  


_There was the mocking echo of dripping water_ _,_ _slapping against the floor with a sinister rhythm_ _;_ _it sent nerves across any passerby. It was so dark, so isolating and the comfort of the freezing cold was anything but_ _of_ _help._  
  
  


_"Look at you, so helplessly laying there. With someone like you at my feet.." A husk chuckle bellowed the barely lit hallway. The metal bars that laid in between was a mere wall but it felt like a crack between life and death. The silhouette bent back, hands wailing in the air as he continued to laugh, his boisterous laughter filled with sickening satisfaction. "Never mind that."_   
  
  


_He slammed his fist against the chipped metal bars, the rust on the metal shaving off as he did so. His tone was giddy, freakishly happy as he stared at the body behind the bars. He giggled, driving his knife excruciatingly slow down the bars, letting the painful screech linger - he took victory in the way the body flinched, whimpering._   
  
  


_He flashed a dark smile, one that stretched to his ears._   
  
  


_"Just you wait, you'll serve your purpose soon."_


	9. Chapter 6: Somewhat of a stepping stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun and Yerim talk but it's still barely a step forward.

"Is everything ok?"

Jungeun watched Yerim from the kitchen, her eyes trained solely on the girl sitting on the couch with her head down and her expression relaying, what seemed like, her inner turmoil. She didn't want to push Yerim into saying something she isn't prepared to say but she's been waiting for an hour; an hour full of silence and the buzz of their barely working air conditioner. 

She looked down at her glass of water, the light tint of pink on the rim was smudged and it started to stain every side; proof Jungeun had drunken at least several glasses in the course of that one hour. Jungeun took in a deep breath, "Haseul was asleep when I left her house, but she knows you ask about her, so don't worry about Haseul freaking out." She said, hoping to fill the air.

Yerim nodded but not even a single hum of acknowledgement left her lips. Jungeun took that as cue for her to continue speaking, hoping that she'll be able to make Yerim talk comfortably, "She cooked some chicken but the other members finished before I did, if you want I can order for us later?" Jungeun, assuming that Yerim wouldn't answer, replied to her own question, "I'll order some. We both deserve _actual_ food since ice cream isn't super healthy. I mean we can cook but I don't want to risk burning anything. Oh this one time-"

Jungeun was about to spill about her experience with Chaewon almost burning Haseul's kitchen when Yerim had interrupted her. 

"Did you find anything on MOON?" Yerim didn't look at Jungeun but there was a certain edge to her voice that made the atmosphere drop.

Jungeun blinked, her shoulders sinking, "You know about them..?"

"Of course I do." Yerim turned away, her face hidden from the older girl, "They're the same people who killed Jinsoul right?" 

"I know but we haven't talke-"

Yerim stood up from the couch, her eyes snapping towards Jungeun instantaneously, a stern expression plastered on her face, "Why didn't you tell me that they came back? We're you just going to hide that from me?"

Jungeun winced at Yerim's tone, her hands anchored itself against the counter as she felt this odd wave of heat burn towards her. She decided against investigating where it's coming from considering it seems the answer was standing right in front of her. "I didn't tell you because we don't have any solid evidence as of the moment. We aren't sure if they're really back or not, we don't want to jump to conclusions."

Yerim's hands balled into fists but she hid it behind her back as soon as Jungeun caught a glimpse of it. "It's all over the news, unnie. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find out sooner?" The honorific that joined the sentence sent a wave of relief through the older girl considering it seems like Yerim was still hanging on to her logical mind on things. 

"I know." Jungeun sighed, looking away from Yerim's accusatory gaze, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was right for you to see these things when you wanted to spend your time alone, especially for tomorrow. I just wanted you to relax for the time being." 

"The same people are out there unnie. I can't- I can't just let them live like they didn't take someone away from me." Yerim's eyes softened, and her hands slowly drew back to her side, "You can't keep that away from me." She mumbled.

Jungeun walked around the counter, grabbing a hold of Yerim's shoulders as soon as she was close enough. Her touch was gentle; Yerim could barely feel it but she knew it was there, "I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to add to that pain, I didn't know this could have hurt you even more." Jungeun pulled Yerim into a bashful hug but she hoped that Yerim would understand. 

Yerim only let her arms lazily drape around her but Jungeun couldn't help but feel that the tiniest bit of weight was lifted off of her shoulders. This was the closest she's ever gotten from being able to see Yerim's vulnerability when it came to anything remotely about Jinsoul. It was something new, something that Jungeun can finally consider as Yerim slowly opening her gates. It was the first step of many - is what Jungeun wants to believe. 

Minutes passed and Jungeun had her arms feeling rather numb as she continued to hold Yerim close to her. The younger girl didn't speak but she dug her face into the crook of Jungeun's neck, basking in the silence. It was slightly taunting; however, Jungeun found this to be more comforting than seeing Yerim stand in front of her as if challenging her. 

The heat that radiated off of Yerim wasn't strong but it was obvious enough for it to prickle Jungeun's skin. That's never happened before. Yerim was always able to control her quirk - albeit minimal amounts - and harness it in the palm of her hand well. 

Jungeun shakes her head from those thoughts, willing herself to ignore it. 

"Want me to ask Kahei to bring you cookies?" Jungeun pulled away, ruffling Yerim's brown hair as she did so. 

Yerim looked at her quizzically, her eyes were glossy but no tears rested on her cheeks, "Didn't you have a fight with her a while ago?"

Jungeun visibly sunk, her head hanging low, "You heard that?"

"You two were kind of screaming at the top of your lungs, how could I not?" Yerim raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "I didn't hear most of it so don't worry I guess." She narrowed her eyes at the older girl soon letting out a sigh, "And I'm ok, Kahei should take time to herself too." Yerim's lips twitched into a quick smile before fading.

Jungeun let their conversation dissolve along with the buzz of their air conditioner. She watched as Yerim mutter an apology for being too stern just a few minutes ago but Jungeun has a feeling that there's more to what she really wanted to say. Yerim never really did say much about the matter until now. 

However, Jungeun does notice how Yerim seems to actually _want_ to say more. She's fidgeting in her spot, looking down as if reciting whatever it is she wants to say to her and Jungeun can't help but feel like she has to be the one to push Yerim. Jungeun always lets the younger girl have her time but her curiosity and concern are reaching it's peak height with Yerim's lips parting every two seconds to say something only to close just a few seconds after.

"Whatever it is you want to say."Jungeun cleared her throat softly, getting Yerim's attention, "You don't have to force yourself to say it right now, ok? I can wait-" Chuckling, Jungeun says, "But I hope you don't make me wait too long."

Yerim doesn't smile at the subtle sarcasm but she nods, steadily. Jungeun nods, though awkwardly, and jumps onto their couch, taking hold of the remote control as quick as she can. 

The television had it's background music, along with the characters on the show sing a non-melodic song in their apartment complex. Their silence was no longer something they both focused on as the television took care of that pause. Jungeun can barely focus on the screen since Yerim was still standing in her spot with a pensive expression on her face. 

In all honesty, Jungeun's day has been turning for the worst every second. First it was Hyejoo that she made spike up with anger and now it's Yerim, who she has no idea how to comfort or even talk to when tomorrow was the day Yerim usually goes quiet. But she tries to empathize, Jungeun tries to let her mind flow freely with the wind rather than taking every step back to reanalyze what she should have done different.

Jungeun bit back a groan, wanting so bad to let everything fall into place, slowly. She hoped that maybe those monsters could just scurry back to where they belong and let them live in peace - let them grieve and accept their losses. 

"Yerim, I'm just going to take a na-"

"...ona."

Jungeun turned her head to Yerim, her eyebrows furrowing as she didn't catch what Yerim said. "What was tha-?"

_"I want to join LOONA."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I think it's been a while? Anyways, hope your enjoying the au so far, I enjoy writing it a lot lol
> 
> scream at (or talk to) me here on twitter @ yejiichu :)


	10. Chapter 7: A Changed Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is slowly coming together.

Jungeun blinked at Yerim, her mind in a haze as she tried to process though it proved to be useless. What is there to process? The words were said, Yerim said it and they were clear as day.   
  
  


"What?"  
  
  


Yerim's eyes flashed with unfounded determination, "I want to join LOONA and become a pro hero, just like you."  
  
  


For years - even before the incident - Jungeun has been trying to convince Yerim into joining their team. Aside from the reason being that she would love to work along side her friend, it was also because Yerim's quirk would serve as valuable aid in battle. Yerim, albeit always denying it, has a powerful quirk and Jungeun would sometimes speak on her envy about it.   
  
  


But this, this didn't quite sit right with Jungeun.  
  
  


Yerim's reason for not wanting to join LOONA or become a pro hero was always the same thing every single time she was offered an opportunity.   
  
  


_"I want to live a normal life. I use_ _my_ _quirk, I know, but I don't want to live on that. I just- I want to have a normal job, normal life, normal everything."_  
  
  


And to Jungeun's pride, Yerim stuck to that motto for all those years. The younger girl always denied the request no matter how big the payment and the reason was the same thing, always the same sentence accompanied by the same smile and the same polite giggle. Jungeun took it well, understanding where Yerim was coming from but she always wondered what it would really take to have Yerim join their team.  
  
  


However, as powerful as Yerim would be with her quirk, Jungeun never really pushed her to join LOONA in the last 2 years. She wanted to respect her wishes of wanting to take time alone and knowing what had happened to Jinsoul - Jungeun was certain Yerim would outright refuse any offer.

With this in mind, never once did Jungeun consider the thought of Yerim asking her, herself. And something within that request sent a wave of uncertainty through Jungeun's head.

"You want to be a hero?" Jungeun said, turning her body to the younger girl. She knew what Yerim asked but deep inside she was hoping that it was her ears playing a trick on her.

Yerim nodded, "I do. I want to be part of LOONA and be a pro hero." She looked away, "You said that my quirk can serve as an advantage for the group before, so I'm willing to do just that. Remember? You always offered me a position in LOONA, saying that you guys are always open, well - now I actually want to join. I want to be part-"

"Yerim." Jungeun blinked at the younger girl and she noticed Yerim's hands shaking. She ignored it and met her eyes, "Are you sure you want to join?"

"I asked you myself didn't I?" Yerim's answer was quick; she seemed eager.

Jungeun nodded slowly but she wasn't convinced. She opened her mouth, attempting to voice her hesitation but stopped when she saw how Yerim was looking at her with an expression of plead, as if pleading her desperately for this offer to go through. She shut her lips, opting to mutter a statement of consideration but Jungeun felt wrong about doing so.

Without thinking much, Jungeun ignored the need of tip toeing around and let her mouth speak, "Are you joining because you want to help or is this about something else?"

Yerim stopped, her expression softening in surprise at the hint of venom hidden beneath Jungeun's voice. 

Jungeun continued, "I understand you only found out about MOON coming back, but if you're joining for the sole purpose of thinking that you'll have more access to them then you're wrong. Yerim, you aren't thinking properly right now." She ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath, "You never wanted to be a hero and now, you suddenly want to. You're being rash." She muttered, hoping Yerim wouldn't hear. 

She turned on her heel, her heart felt heavy against her chest knowing she probably hurt Yerim by being so straightforward. But Jungeun just feared for Yerim's impulsive thinking; her impulsive decision to join the group only for the sake of wanting to avenge her sister. 

"I'm going to sleep." Jungeun sighed, taking small strides towards her door.

_"Please_. _"_

Jungeun stopped, her shoulders sinking as she heard the frail voice echo rather subtly in their living room. It was small but clear enough to counter the buzz of their air conditioner. Jungeun hears movement behind her, slow and steady. 

Yerim's pleas felt as if a large boulder just dropped onto Jungeun. The younger girl continued, "I'll help people, I'll work with you and the members so - _please_. _Please_ Jungeun, please let me have the chance to do something."

Jungeun turned around, watching as Yerim had her head low with her body squished together as if protecting herself. 

She knew - no - Jungeun was aware of the pain and grief that Yerim went through in those 2 years. Jinsoul was, really, her only family. Her only family that protected her, stayed with her, took care of her and everything in between. Jinsoul was the ideal older sister and Jungeun remembers being envious of Yerim having such a loving sister who loved her unconditionally. 

The day they told Yerim of the news was a memory that was etched in her mind. It played like a broken record in her thoughts, repeatedly singing Yerim's screams of denial, her muffled sobs and weak attempts at trying to salvage what's left of her only family. It continued on, every single day for Jungeun. 

But she can only imagine the mere surface of what it might have been like for Yerim.

Losing your own family. Losing them to a battle that you thought they could conquer, losing them in a way where you were never able to bid a proper farewell - losing them with the thought that you could have done more had you been there. Jungeun _knew_ those doubts, those intoxicating thoughts, ran through Yerim's mind like an endless road. 

Jungeun still remembers that day vividly.

She remembers her voice shaking - Kahei by her side, sobbing into her hands to hide her face from the younger girl - as she told Yerim. Every word that left her lips, trembled. Her eyes desperately avoided Yerim's, afraid that her resolve will crumble even further after she sees her reaction. 

Before she could finish the last of her clumsy report on Jinsoul, Yerim was already shaking her head. She remembers Yerim blinking away her tears, flashing a broken smile and pushing through them in an attempt to run to the center of the city waste land. Yerim was sobbing tears but her crooked smile stayed on - struggling - as she would call for Jinsoul's name, ranting how it wasn't a funny joke, how she wanted to go for another road trip; it went on for hours.

Yerim was left to wander the city ruins, desperately searching for _more - for Jinsoul_. She would shake her head in denial, shouting how Jinsoul wouldn't leave her without a goodbye, without a parting gift, or without sloppy kiss on the forehead. Yerim went on and on about all the things Jinsoul would do only to then drop to her knees when everything was made clear.

When Yerim's mind had finally caught up with the rush of grief, she cried into Kahei's shoulders. Thrashing clumsily around as she continued to plead for Jinsoul to be alive.

Ever since that day, Yerim had closed herself off from anyone. She was still kind, giving and selfless but she always put herself at a distance. 

Everyone she met only saw the mere surface of her sorrows, even Jungeun and Kahei. Yerim forced the lasting grief into her throat, pushing herself to overcome the doubts in her mind with a faint smile on her tired features. 

Jungeun's heart wrenched, her eyes closing shut as she felt something prick her eyes. She didn't know if this was the right decision and she considered calling Haseul out of frustration for her lack of ability to answer such a simple yet rather troubling request. 

She took in a shallow breath, "Tomorrow, lets go to Haseul." Jungeun muttered - still, the weight on her shoulders stayed.

Yerim looked up and her eyes brightened a tad bit but it was no better than any other day. It was still dull, the fire in her eyes was a mere exhausted flame that was failed to be put out. "Thank you." Is all she said, and her body seemed to relax.

"Just promise me one thing Yerim."

"Anything." Yerim quickly answered. Her expression seemed hopeful; it made Jungeun chuckle silently.

"Promise me you won't let what's in here-" Jungeun pointed to her head, "-Control you."

Yerim nodded, eagerly, "Of course."

****

"Jiwoo, did Yeji mention anything to you?"

"Nothing. Jisu and Ryujin looked for anything out of place but there was nothing." Jiwoo sighed, groaning as she leaned against the chair. She watched as their leader pace around the basement, a pensive look on her face. "There's been a few people on the streets lately. They keep saying the same thing about MOON. Something about how they'll come soon, or they will save them soon? It's almost like a-"

"-Cult?" Haseul finished. She let out a sigh as Jiwoo nodded, "The only thing that's been changing these past few weeks were the rise in criminal activity. It's only a matter of time before the government starts issuing curfews in each city and town." Haseul said. 

"Isn't that a clue though? Rise in criminals, quirk or no quirk. What if they're making small groups to slowly sabotage each town - think of it as a way to slowly push themselves in." Jiwoo explained, finally meeting Haseul's eyes. "You and Jungeun said something about waiting but for this... I think maybe we should start pushing ourselves to look for more."

Haseul raised an eyebrow, "You mean go on night patrols again?"

Jiwoo nodded, "Yeah. I know we stopped after considering that everything is at a much better state than before but we should start moving again." She hummed, "Going in our previous groups and looking around the city at night. Recent crimes take place near midnight, it's perfect for us to search and prevent these things rather than rushing, right?"

Haseul waited a while, glancing at the news that was playing on their television. Although the volume was on mute, it was obvious the anchor was talking about yet another attempted crime that took place near where ITZY is based - the other group of pro heroes. Haseul was thankful to those five for saving the day.

They stopped night patrols in the last 2 years because truth be told, after the battle was settled, the crimes were somehow decreasing. Sure you had the occasional theft and what not but nothing extremely threatening to the point it called for extreme measures. Haseul, knowing night patrols take a toll on everyone's health, considered it was best to put a stop to the routine. There was no need for it anymore. 

They needed rest.

However, Jiwoo was right. Crimes are increasing, people with quirks are using their abilities for their own selfishness even if it was at the cost of others; those without quirks have resulted to brutal actions to take what they want or for the sake of just doing so. These past weeks heroes and other departments were called on the streets, in buildings, in other areas to save a life every day. 

And almost every crime took place at night. 

"Besides-" Jiwoo started, bashfully pointed her eyes down, "Maybe it's my chance to talk to Hyejoo again."

Haseul's ears perked as she looked away from the bright television screen. Her face softened at the way Jiwoo held her head low, as if she was ashamed to meet Haseul's eyes. It chipped at the leader's heart, knowing her efforts will only serve as a temporary gateway for Jiwoo. Sighing, Haseul pulled a chair beside the younger girl, a warm smile on her face, "She'll come around, Jiwoo. I'm sure Hyejoo doesn't _hate_ or _blame_ you - she's just hurting."

Jiwoo nodded, though it was obvious that she wasn't convinced by Haseul's words. As soft and warm they were, she could never get rid of the guilt that rested in her heart whenever Hyejoo would spare her a mere glance or, sometimes, not even acknowledge her existence at all. It hurt Jiwoo - they were close, considered as sisters before, but now it's as if they were strangers. She wanted to try and rekindle that crack in between them, maybe even break down the wall; Jiwoo misses Hyejoo. 

"But I want to try." Jiwoo said, "I gave Hyejoo space and now I- I just want to talk to her. But she keeps hiding from me - Haseul, she treats me like I'm not here."

"I know." Haseul mumbled, her hand ran up and down Jiwoo's back, "And you're going to get this chance with the night patrols." She turned to the brunette, "But it's really not your fault, Jiwoo. What happened to Sooyoung wasn't your fault, it never will be. If she was here, she would say the same."

Haseul always had a way of putting your heart at ease. Just a simple hand on your shoulder, accompanied with her warm smile and her soothing words - Haseul was the epitome of all things good.

Jiwoo always found it fitting that Haseul's quirk were wings.

With a chuckle and a grunt, Jiwoo wiped away the coming tears and faced the leader, "So we're really doing the night patrols?"

Haseul left two pats on Jiwoo's shoulders before standing up, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she thought about it. "I think it's our best bet right now. Besides, knowing Hyejoo she's probably itching to investigate too." Both girls giggle at Haseul's statement knowing it was right, "I'll inform the other girls and tell them about it - I'm sure they'll understand - and we can start tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Jiwoo's eyebrow raised, baffled at the urgency, "That's quick and tomorrow is..." 

Haseul nodded, "I know, but it's better to start sooner than later. _That way we have no regrets_." She mumbled the last part - Jiwoo seemingly didn't catch it. 

"Same groups right?" Jiwoo hummed, expression turning to one of both concern and light confusion, "How about you and Jungeun? Both of you are gonna be alone." Albeit not wanting to say it aloud, Jiwoo had to be a little straightforward considering the thought of members going out, patrolling, on their own was something she didn't quite like.

"Jungeun and I will be fine. We'll be careful, and I'll make sure to assign Jungeun in an area where it isn't as a crime heavy." Haseul smiled, throwing Jiwoo a thumbs up.

But Jiwoo was yet to grow fond of that idea, "But still. Maybe it's better if you two team up for now."

"I know you're worried, Jiwoo." Haseul inwardly grew soft at the way Jiwoo voiced her concern but Haseul was alright with being alone during patrols. The feeling of loneliness was there and Haseul was more than aware of it; however, she didn't want to call Hyunjin and force her back in. The girl made it clear that she left, and Haseul doesn't want to pester her about it. "But we need to cover more ground to find more. As for Jungeun I can-"

A bell chimed amongst the two, interrupting their conversation. Haseul glanced at her phone, a familiar name blinking on the screen - unknowingly making her smile. Jiwoo raised an eyebrow as Haseul expression grows into one of subtle shock and confusion. 

Jiwoo stood up and pat the leader's shoulders, "Something happen?"

Haseul shook her head, taking in a deep breath, "No, I was just taken back by Jungeun."

"What'd she say?" Jiwoo didn't want to pry into their business; however, whatever it is that Jungeun said must've caught their leader off guard considering she seems more than confused. "Is it anything bad?"

"No- Well, I don't think so." Haseul huffed, putting her phone down, "Never mind what I said before. Jungeun won't be alone."

Jiwoo tilted her head slightly, "Are you going with her?"

Haseul smiled, but something about it made Jiwoo think that it looked a little uncertain. As if something in the back of Haseul's mind was nagging her. Jiwoo wanted to ask but she was too late as Haseul spoke first.

_"No, but she'll be going with our new member."_


	11. Chapter 8: The world speaks for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange, isn't it? That in times of beauty and joy, the world will do anything in it's power to take it from you; however, when your heart is grieving, it seems the world had put itself aside and let you cry tears - though it seems more like mockery than anything as everything still goes down hill.

It's almost as if the universe had decided to sympathize; like it was letting itself grow empathetic for this dreadful day.   
  
  


Heavy clouds slept in the skies, covering the sun and there was not a single spot on the street that shone with golden rays. Every corner, every street and every building had shadows casted upon it. The grey skies hovered over cities, coating it with it's overbearing darkness, making itself known that this was the day of sorrow - the day where people were left to grieve for the lives that were lost on this day, two years ago.   
  
  


People in stores, drinking their coffee, had solemn looks on their faces. Their eyes were soft and defeated, their shoulders were sinking further down as they felt their hearts deflate at the sight of the pouring snow. It was too isolating, too cold and too ironically _perfect_ for the occasion.   
  
  


The world never seems to stop for you. It pours it's deafening thunder when your smile reaches your ears, rains dangerous hail when you seem to meet your happiness but it seems that's not the case today. It was strange seeing the weather gives its sympathy - or perhaps, it was just some kind of sick mockery.   
  
  


"Yerim?" Jungeun calls out and for a second, Yerim feels like she didn't hear it. She turns to the older girl, though her own eyes seem slightly distant. "Are you sure you wanna go today? We can go tomorrow so you can rest. Besides it'll get dark earlier so we can just go home now - Haseul will understand." Jungeun says.  
  
  


Jungeun was always so considerate of her. Yerim, partially, understood why but another part of her always wondered why Jungeun stood committed. Nevertheless, Yerim doesn't deny it knowing that Jungeun would only shake it off and continue treating her like so.   
  
  


"I'd rather just focus on something else." Yerim says, paying no attention to the light padding of the hail.  
  
  


Jungeun grabs a hold of her hand, curling her fingers around her palm, "Yerim, it's ok to wait. It's ok to rest and to feel it. We aren't in a rush, so don't force yourself." She doesn't smile but the warmth in her words was enough to convey her concern.  
  
  


Yerim nods but she doesn't say anything after. She only stirs her drink, casting her eyes down as she avoids the way Jungeun looks at her.   
  
  


All of this seems so convenient - Yerim thinks. She almost chuckles at the bittersweet greeting that the day had given her so far. Clouded skies, overshadowed streets, dejected expressions and the melancholic wind that breezed on by was arranged so well.   
  
  


"One of my friends own this cafe." Jungeun says. She's looking out the window, though it's obvious she isn't quite paying attention to the gloomy weather.  
  
  


Yerim looks up from her drink, raising an eyebrow, "Who?"  
  
  


"Hyunjin. She's a friend of mine and Haseul's." Jungeun doesn't mention about Hyunjin being a former LOONA member considering the said owner might over hear her. "She's always been so interested in pastries - mostly bread - and stuff like that, that she set up shop with the help of her family."  
  
  


Yerim hums, nodding as she looked around the cafe. Considering the dire weather outside, the atmosphere of the cafe was the perfect contrast to it. It was feather light; it wasn't suffocating or heavy on the shoulders, instead the cafe was sweet and generous. The smell of freshly baked pastries circled the interior; if anything, it added to the homely decor that laid across the cafe itself.  
  
  


Accompanying the homely aroma, there was a soft melody playing in the cafe. It matched the atmosphere; soft and sweet. The piano keys, accompanied by the lightest hint of a wind instrument echoed inside the building, singing it's melody while being hushed by the conversations that were held by the people within. It never stopped, the piano continued on, paying no attention to the people that didn't bother to listen.   
  
  


The piano was soothing. Quite ironic, really.  
  
  


"I hope you aren't talking shit about me in front of your friend, Jungie." An unfamiliar voice cut the two girls off of their unspoken trance. They must've drifted away from their conversation so subtly to not notice the light footsteps of the said owner approaching them.  
  
  


Jungeun chuckled, " Why would I do that? The owner can be a bit sour sometimes, but the pastries are amazing here. Of course I'd give this place a good word." Jungeun smiled, crossing her arms as she offered the said woman a rather back handed compliment. Noticing Yerim's confusion, Jungeun brightens up, "Oh, right this is the owner, Hyunjin! Hyunjin meet Yerim, a friend of mine."  
  
  


Hyunjin smiles though Yerim feels as if it seemed rather tired. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hyunjin. I own this amazing cafe and I have a sister who helps me with it, but she kinda gets on my nerves sometimes." She says but there was no malice in her tone.   
  
  


"Your cafe is so pretty!" Yerim gawks, gushing about the cute decorations that laid on some counters.   
  
  


Hyunjin whipped her hair back - much to Jungeun's surprise - and gave Yerim a smug smile, "Of course it is. I decorated it! My sister kind of helped out but she's irrelevant right now." She snickered at the last part, along with Jungeun.  
  
  


"Haseul and I usually go here when we have the time." Jungeun explained, "You should come here every once and a while Yerim. It's kinda close to your university too so it's convenient."   
  
  


Hyunjin feigns a gag reflex, rolling her eyes in disgust as she makes a sour face, "Yeah and I have to suffer the consequences of seeing them all mushy towards each other. It's honestly irritating to see Jungeun get all soft whenever Haseul's around." She shudders at the thought though chuckles when Jungeun glares at her.  
  
  


Snickering, Yerim nods, "Right? I never knew Jungeun is such a softie. It's cute for Haseul but it scares me sometimes."  
  
  


"Sometimes? It scares me all the time." Hyunjin offers Yerim a soft smile but Yerim can tell there was mischief hidden beneath it. Sighing, Hyunjin nods knowingly at her, "I'm so proud of you, Yerim. I mean, to be able to deal with Jungeun for this long? I'm amazed, seriously."  
  
  


Jungeun twitched in frustration, playfully poking at Hyunjin's side to which the latter flinched at, "Hey! You've got some nerve saying that. For your information, Yerim very much appreciates my company, right Yerim?" She meets Yerim's eyes; the amount of certainty in Jungeun's face was unfathomable and it was all the more motivating for Yerim to tease her.  
  
  


Yerim blinked at her, humming, "Not really."  
  
  


Hyunjin snickers in victory as soon as Jungeun looks at her with pure shock, her jaw hanging as she blinks at Yerim confused. Hyunjin, as if wanting to add fuel to the fire, "Jungeun, it's ok I'm sure you're somewhat fun- hey! Stop poking me-"   
  
  


Yerim watched in amusement as Jungeun continued to defend herself though her red faced expression seems to do her no justice. Hyunjin doesn't really acknowledge any of her efforts considering she keeps dismissing any of Jungeun's points with a shrug and a smug smile. Hyunjin seemed rather mischievous and seeing her act makes Yerim wonder if Hyunjin's sister was just as playful and impish as she was.   
  
  


Trailing her eyes across the cafe for a brief second, Yerim catches sight of a corner that seemed a little rather out of place. There was a white plush of a bunny sitting on the counter, leaning against the wall and on it had the cutest button eyes accompanied with a headband that seemed rather out of place for the stuffed toy. "Hyunjin?" Yerim mumbles. "Is that your plushie?"  
  
  


Hyunjin, laughing as she turns away from Jungeun, hummed as she notices Yerim talking again. She followed Yerim's gaze and her eyes widened as she saw the same bunny laying on the counter - her laughter fades. "Oh, uh, yeah. It was given to me."  
  
  


Yerim turned to Hyunjin, "Really? It's so cute! I thought it was a kid's toy and wondered if someone left it there. I didn't know you liked bunnies, you didn't strike me to be a bunny person."  
  
  


Hyunjin chuckled softly, rubbing her nape, "Oh I- um, I'm not. I prefer cats over bunnies if anything." She looks down, her eyes softening. "The person who gave it to me liked bunnies though. So, I just keep it close."  
  
  


"They must mean a lot to you then!" Yerim beamed. "I really like bats but Jungeun says they're kinda weird - which they aren't - so she never buys me a plushie." She growled, shooting a glare towards the said girl's direction. Jungeun only rolled her eyes though she quickly averted them back to Hyunjin.  
  
  
  


Hyunjin has a soft smile on her face as she nods, "Yeah, they're really special to me."   
  
  


Yerim smiled, she opened her mouth, a look of curiosity on her face, "What's their na-"  
  
  


"Yerim, we're gonna be late. C'mon." Jungeun pats her head as she stands up, placing her cash on the table. "Haseul's going to get mad if we're late, you know her. Thanks for the amazing food Hyunjin." Jungeun smiles, taking note of how Yerim shudders subtly at the thought of angry Haseul.  
  
  


The younger girl is first to approach the door, bidding a beaming farewell at Hyunjin alongside Jungeun who only shoots her a soft smile. Jungeun steps out first, muttering how she doesn't want to worry Haseul for being late. As Yerim stepped out, Hyunjin called out to her.  
  
  


"Ah, what was that?" Yerim raised an eyebrow.  
  
  


"Heejin. The name of the girl who gave me the bunny. Her name was Heejin." Hyunjin's lips twitched into a solemn smile.  
  
  


Yerim recognizes the choice of words but doesn't question it. Returning the warm smile, she says, "That's a pretty name."  
  
  


Hyunjin sighs, nodding, "It really is."   
  
  


****  
  
  


"Ok, breathe in. We're only like - what - 25 minutes late?" Jungeun hopped in her spot, shaking her hands and taking deep breaths in. "Wait - Yerim you stand here and greet her."  
  
  


"What? Why me?" Yerim turned to her, "Shouldn't you, since you've been here more than me?"   
  
  


Jungeun whined and Yerim could only cringe at the sight of the older girl pouting at her, "Yes, but Haseul is soft when it comes to you so _please_ answer the door first just in case she's the one to open it?" Jungeun's tone rose a few octaves as she ended her sentence, her hands clasped together in an attempt to plead.   
  
  


Jungeun landed two knocks on the door before rushing behind Yerim, peaking over her shoulder as the door slowly opened. She pushed Yerim closer, to which the latter whined lightly at, complaining how Jungeun was moving too much for her liking. Yerim groaned, trying to brush off Jungeun's calloused hands.  
  
  


Their not-so-quiet bickering went to a stop once they heard the click of the door echo in their ears, causing them to snap their up front.  
  
  


Yerim was about to greet Haseul with the most giddy smile she can possibly muster up only for it to drop when she saw a raven haired figure stand in front of them - the most confused face on her face as she stood still. Said figure looked over Yerim's shoulder and sighed as soon as she saw Jungeun smiling at her, relieved.   
  
  


"You're late." The stranger said, her arms crossed. Yerim studied her face, taking note that she looks a little similar to Hyunjin's.  
  
  


Jungeun let out a strained breath, patting her chest, "Thank god you showed up Hyejoo. Is Haseul mad?"  
  
  


"No but she looks pretty worried so you should hurry up." Hyejoo sighed as she opened the door wider, letting the two girls walk in.  
  
  


Yerim bowed slightly to her though Hyejoo only nodded, her stare looked rather pensive - almost as if she was trying to run a scan on Yerim's face. The latter, feeling a little awkward, looked away and followed Jungeun as quick as she could.  
  
  


"Haseul told you we're starting night patrols today, right?" Hyejoo hummed, leaning against the nearest wall. "Former groups apparently." The tone in her voice gave off her underlying disapproval but Yerim decided to keep away from their conversation considering she's barely a member.  
  
  


Jungeun nodded, "So I've heard. It's not a bad idea since Jiwoo was right about researching now. Besides, night outs are fun, right?" She chuckled, gesturing Yerim to follow her towards the kitchen, to which Yerim followed behind quietly. Hyejoo walked alongside them, her eyes seemingly still filled with frustration.  
  
  


"Why don't we switch up the groups?" Hyejoo said, looking directly into Jungeun's eyes. She stood a little taller than Yerim but even then just by the way her expression hardened, Yerim felt a little intimidated for Jungeun.   
  
  


Jungeun poured herself two cups of water, handing the other to Yerim in a swift manner, "Because it's easier that way. It's only for a few hours, you can handle it, can't you?"  
  
  


Hyejoo raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are you kidding me-?"  
  
  


"Yerim! My baby!" A screech echoed in the small living room and before Yerim could even react, she felt a body crash into her, nearly knocking the air out of her lungs - actually, it probably did.   
  
  


Yerim blinked as she saw the familiar white feathers wrap around her figure, coating her in this comforting embrace that was filled with warmth from both the culprit and the large wings that engulfed her. Yerim giggled as she returned the equally bone crushing hug, melting in the way that she missed this familiar warmth.   
  
  


"Haseul! Wow, your wings are as pretty as ever." Yerim brushed her fingers across the light weight feathers, her palm tingling at the feeling of the light yet somewhat furry sensation breeze against her skin. She dug her fingers lightly into one area, smoothing out the stray feathers into order. "You really do take wing care seriously." Yerim giggled.  
  
  


Haseul chuckled, nudging her own shoulders to let her wings slightly spread out, "Of course I do! I'm basically stuck with these for the rest of my life."  
  
  


"True, but you have a lot of patience. I wouldn't be able to do it like you if I had your quirk." Yerim smiled. She ran her thumb against one of the feathers one last time before pulling away, letting Haseul envelope in yet another hug - to which she was now prepared for. Their short reunion was cut short when a voice interrupted them.  
  
  


"Haseul you know her?" Hyejoo raised an eyebrow, looking away from an exhausted Jungeun.  
  
  


Haseul nodded, patting Yerim's head affectionately to which the latter only smiled brightly at. Hyejoo almost had to squint her eyes for the sudden rush of energy that radiated off of Yerim. "Hyejoo, meet Yerim. Yerim meet Hyejoo. Hyejoo's a member of LOONA and Yerim is the new member! She's also a really precious friend of mine."  
  
  


Hyejoo hummed, her eyes averting from the leader and settling on Yerim. The latter cleared her throat, slightly shivering at the way Hyejoo stared at her with such analyzing eyes. Yerim couldn't blame her since trust is hard to gain these days; however, she wished that Hyejoo could at least be subtle about it. It was obvious Hyejoo was cynical of her and Yerim felt small under her narrow gaze.  
  
  


"Nice to meet you Hyejoo." Yerim chuckled, though nervously, "Can't wait to be um- a hero alongside you!" She tried to be as enthusiastic as possible but all she earned was a grunt.  
  
  
  


Jungeun elbowed her - Yerim, albeit feeling bad for Hyejoo, was thankful for Jungeun nudging Hyejoo out of her trance which was probably filled with trying to kick the secrets out of Yerim - to which made Hyejoo flinch. Sighing, Hyejoo nodded at her with indifference, "Likewise." She says.  
  
  


 _Expressive_. Yerim sighs.  
  
  


"Yerim and I will talk in the basement, you two stay here!" Haseul was quick to push Yerim away but she didn't miss the way Jungeun's expression conveyed uncertainty and hesitation. Haseul tried her best to reassure her but with Hyejoo around and Yerim just a few feet away, she couldn't do much but smile.  
  
  


Jungeun sighed, putting her glass down. "We aren't changing the groups, Hyejoo. Besides Chaewon will be with you." She waited for the other two to leave their ear shot before proceeding their former conversation.  
  
  


"She can go with you. Chaewon and I are fine alone." Hyejoo snarled.   
  
  


"Stop being stubborn, Hyejoo."  
  
  


"Being stubborn? I don't want to be around her-"  
  
  


****  
  
  


"Yerim."  
  
  


Yerim shivered at the tone, shaken by the way it was stern and nowhere near familiarity. She turned to Haseul, tilting her head in confusion as she put on the most innocent face she can muster up in hopes that Haseul won't berate her. "Hm?"  
  
  


"You're joining because of Jinsoul and MOON right?" Haseul's eyes weren't on her, instead they laid rather stagnant on the piles of files laying idle on the table. "Tell me the truth. I won't get mad."  
  
  


Yerim almost rushed with a lie when her lips parted but instead she shut them tight, knowing Haseul would see through her either way. Albeit not having such a quirk, Haseul seemed to always have good intuition - maybe it just comes with being a leader. "If I do, will you stop me from joining?"  
  
  


Haseul sighed at the question. Just by that the answer was obvious but she understood why Yerim avoided it. "I don't want you getting hurt, Yerim." She ran her fingers through the paperwork, her skin brushing against the smooth material, "We all want the same thing. We all want to take back what we lost, redeem ourselves for something that was out of our control and even save the last bit of energy we have to at least feel satisfied."   
  
  


Yerim listened intently. She watched as Haseul picked up a photo but Yerim couldn't see who it was she was smiling at. It didn't seem joyful; more so, sorrowful and guilty.   
  
  


"All of us lost something that day - well today - and I understand the absolute hunger to make those same people pay for destroying lives but-" Haseul put the photo down and she leaned against the table, meeting Yerim's eyes, "-letting ourselves get eaten up by that isn't the way to be a hero." Haseul frowned as she saw the brunette hang her head low, her eyebrows furrowing in disappointment.  
  
  


"I know." Yerim mutters but Haseul knew better than to trust that. Deep inside, Haseul assumes Yerim is trying her best to convey as little of her emotions as possible. "But I won't let tha-"  
  
  


Haseul sighs, "However, I'm not stopping you." She smiles softly as soon as Yerim snaps her head up, eyes full of surprise as she wasn't expecting such a giving response from the leader so quickly. "As long as you stay by our side. As long as you let us help you when you need it and let us be by your side, then I'll always welcome you with open arms, Yerim."  
  
  


Yerim brightens up, "Wait so am I-?"  
  
  


Haseul nods defeatedly, though with a pleased grin on her face, "Welcome to LOONA, Choi Yerim." She stops Yerim from almost squealing with a hand raised up, "You can tell me what Hero name you want and I can start working through some papers to make you an official hero of LOONA. Since you're of age, that makes things easier for me."  
  
  


Yerim nods running to Haseul's side as she starts to rummage through several forms and files. She doesn't understand a thing but supports the leader all the way through. "Hero name.." Yerim thinks for a bit, but nothing seems to come to mind.  
  
  


She's never wanted to be a hero before and the thought never really crossed her mind - believe it or not. Yerim knows a hero name should be memorable. It should be something that was easily etched into people's minds; Yerim even acknowledged the idea that it should be the name that citizens should think of once they're in any kind of danger but she only giggles at the thought.  
  
  


"You can think of it next time." Haseul chuckles, "Oh right. Since you're new, You can go with Jungeun on night patrol, starting today. That's every night by the way so prepare yourself." She sighs, already groaning at the thought of staying up late.  
  
  
  


"Do we just run around the city?"  
  
  


Haseul smiles at the rather odd observation but it's pretty much what patrols are. "Basically. Also use the time to see anything out of the ordinary and stuff like that. Jungeun will run it through with you so don't worry-"  
  
  


A crash echoed through the household, making Yerim and Haseul flinch. The latter tilted her head up, pausing to hear anything that could have signified a possible intruder of some sort but nothing came. Haseul reluctantly paid it no attention since it was a quick thud and figured it was just one of the other girls playing a game so she turned back to Yerim. "As for your quirk, we have a place we can test it out and train you. Jiwoo, who you should meet soon, and I can train you if you wan-"  
  
  


Another crash intervened their conversation and this time it was louder and alarmingly violent. Yerim sent her a look of concern and for a second Haseul thought of acting with caution, in hopes of being discreet, but that was thrown out of the window when she heard familiar voices ringing up the living room. Knowing who it was, she didn't bother thinking about the weight of her steps and instead she ran up the stairs, Yerim following behind her.   
  
  


_"Just please listen to me, Hyejoo!"_ Jiwoo's voice rang painfully loud in the living room, shocking almost everyone to hear her scream at the younger girl. "I want to talk to you, I want to fix things so for once just please give me the chance to do _something._ "  
  
  


Yerim catches Jungeun standing behind Jiwoo, and it seemed as though she was the former receiver of what seemed like Hyejoo's blooming anger.   
  
  


"Fix things?" Hyejoo scoffed, "You're a little too late, don't you think so?"  
  
  


Jiwoo raked her fingers through her hair, "You-" She grunted, throwing her arms as her face flushed with hot red, "Do you think I'm ok with what happened? Do you think that I don't hate myself for what happened because I do! Every day I blame myself, is that what you want to hear Hyejoo?!" Tears streamed down her face but her gaze didn't falter away from Hyejoo.  
  
  


" _Give me a break, you didn't care - you never fucking cared about Sooyoung_ _,_ _and I bet you could care less about what happened to everyone else!_ " Hyejoo screamed, her jaw tightening as she matched Jiwoo's glare.  
  
  


Jungeun was the first to step up, her eyebrows furrowing as she could barely register what Hyejoo said and if she meant what she meant, "Hyejoo-"  
  
  


"You-" Jiwoo pushed Jungeun aside. Frustrated streams of tears ran down her cheeks continuously, her eyes stung red and her shoulders sunk as she ran a palm over her face. Jiwoo let out a trembling sigh, "You know _nothing,_ Hyejoo. You don't know anything and you-" Jiwoo's fist formed into one of hard steel and she sent a piercing yet disappointed glare towards the younger girl.  
  
  


Hyejoo stepped forward, challenging her, "I think I know enough to understand that you didn't deserve Sooyoung from the very beginning."  
  
  


Jiwoo looked as if she was about pounce on the younger girl, her eyes glaringly frustrated, whereas Hyejoo seemed ready to grab to Jiwoo by the collar and send in an attack but even before they could begin to let their bodies move on their own, a familiar tone cut through their tunnel atmosphere.  
  
  


_"That's enough, the both of you!"_   
  
  


Jungeun snapped her head up to meet Haseul's eyes, ones that seemed exhausted and rather disappointed. Yerim was standing beside her, expression full of alarm and concern.  
  
  


Haseul narrowed her eyes at the two girls, "I understand today is difficult. It is for the all of us but if we're all going to stand here, arguing with one another, then we're not going to get _anything_ done. The both of you should know that what we're doing now is critical, so _please_ , just think of that for the time being." Silence enveloped all the girls, leaving them speechless either from shame or perhaps biting their tongue back.  
  
  


Hyejoo was the first to speak up, "I'll go on my own." Her voice was low and it was barely audible at first.  
  
  


Jiwoo, for the first time, didn't disagree and stayed quiet. She had her head down, face in her palms as she let out soft sobs of her own. Jungeun rubbed her back lightly and she was holding in every temptation to berate Hyejoo, to scold her, but she knew that would only be adding fuel to the fire and right now, none of them needed that.  
  
  


Haseul shook her head, "No, you're not going."  
  
  


"I know my way around the city, I'll do the patrol by myself." Hyejoo was already heading towards the door when something white dashed by her and shut the door flat against the hinges. She winced at the thud and stared at the lingering snow white feathers that practically glued itself to the frame.   
  
  


Haseul crossed her arms, "Whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you go alone. _I don't care_ if you want to work alone, it's protocol for groups to do these patrols at night." Although Hyejoo wasn't turned towards her, Haseul still trained her eyes on her broad back, "You know better than to disobey me right now, _Son Hyejoo_." The hard emphasis on her full name had the atmosphere plummeting even quicker than before.   
  
  


Hyejoo's hand retracted from the door knob, though her back was still turned to everyone else. Haseul switched glances between Jiwoo and Hyejoo, her head pounding with what to do. "Chaewon will be with Jungeun and Jiwoo will be with me for the next few weeks." Haseul pinches the bridge of her nose, "Right now our main priority is getting information so put aside your differences and investigate."  
  
  


Jungeun glances at Yerim who seemed more than confused than anyone. Haseul sighs, "Hyejoo you'll be on patrol with Yerim, the new member."  
  
  


Yerim's eyes widened as she turned her head towards Haseul with the utmost plead in her eyes, as if begging _Why me?_ but Haseul didn't seem to catch it. Either that or she was just ignoring Yerim as of the moment.   
  
  


"I trust that you'll work with Yerim, right, Hyejoo. " It didn't seem much of a question, more like a statement clarifying what she had to get done. Yerim shuddered at the way Haseul burned holes into the back of Hyejoo's head.  
  
  


Hyejoo turns the door knob though she doesn't turn back. Haseul's feathers fall away from the frame, reluctantly, relaying Haseul's hesitance.   
  
  


_"Just don't get in my way."_   
  
  


And the door shut behind her, the thud echoing in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter! Stay safe :D


	12. Chapter 9: impressions who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night patrol with the newbie and Hyejoo already doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! It's my birthday today :D
> 
> Because it's my birthday I plan to post two times in a row today as a birthday gift ahaha hope you guys are cool with that! Anyways, finally Hyerim interactions - eh, even though it's kind of wonky but still, crumbs!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! (and small pluggin but if you want, say hi to me @/yejiichu on twitter ;)

Hyejoo was everything but appreciative of Haseul's idea. 

(She never questioned Haseul as a leader and even then, she never will. Hyejoo figured that Haseul was a natural born leader; she's someone who knew how to take charge and somehow understood the very importance of being a leader. Obviously she wasn't perfect, but she was pretty damn close to one.)

Unfortunately, Hyejoo would like to assume that these are one of the days that Haseul made the mistake of putting her with some new hero who seems more than clueless in where she stands. 

(If not for the introduction, Hyejoo would've thought this new member was just a passerby or a local family friend of Haseul's.)

"Ha-Hang on!"

_Speak of the devil_.

Hyejoo keeps walking, her strides reaching further knowing full well that she's at least a few centimetres above the new member. She doesn't turn around either, opting to avoid any eye contact with her considering said new member might take it as a nearly friendly gesture (even though she's been anything but friendly.)

"Wait! We're supposed to go together- ah I'm so sorry-!" Hyejoo hears the girl mutter an array of apologies; she's probably bumping into a lot of people on the way. 

Hyejoo, albeit frustrated right now, does feel a tad bit guilty for causing the new girl this much trouble for running after her. But Hyejoo prefers the new member (what was her name again?) to chase after her rather than to experience what it's like to hear Hyejoo's colourful use of vulgar words.

"Can you slow down?! Hyejoo!" 

_Cherim? Yeri? Agh, what the hell is her name.._

Hyejoo took in a deep breath and stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel so sharply it made her pursuer jump in surprise. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that their faces were a little too close for her liking; she stepped away, not wanting to invade and be invaded. 

"Look." Hyejoo started, though it didn't come out as gentle as she intended it too, "Just follow me. We're going to an area where we can scout the entire sector, ok?"

"Ah-" The brunette brought up a finger, tilting her head slightly as she looked like she was about to ask a question. 

"Just shut u-" Hyejoo bit her tongue and sighed, trying to dismiss the left over frustration surging through her body, "Ask me questions later. Just follow me." She muttered, walking in the direction she was going towards beforehand.

_Yeri- Ah, Yerim? That's her name. Probably._

Yerim closed her mouth and mentally groaned at Haseul's choice. Not wanting to judge Hyejoo so quickly, Yerim guessed that the other girl had had a rough day of some sort but she really couldn't fathom spending her nightly hours with someone so, so, _moody_ \- is what she wants to say. 

Bracing for whatever is to come, Yerim decided to let her feet follow along. Haseul obviously trusts Hyejoo enough but out of all the days, Yerim really doesn't want to face the innate anger that seems to dwell inside Hyejoo. She's mentally tired and this new 'job' of hers was one of the ways that could at least take her mind off things.

Hopefully.

****

"Can I ask you questions now?" 

Hyejoo sighed, her shoulders sinking as she realized she had to answer Yerim's questions. She didn't promise to answer but obviously, she isn't _that_ rude to ignore Yerim like she was a passing fly. "Go ahead."

"How long have you been in LOONA?" Yerim was sitting beside her, staring at her with innocent curiosity.

Hyejoo hummed, thinking for a bit as she counted the years. "7 years, this year being my eighth. I was there since the beginning."

Yerim's eyes widened and Hyejoo couldn't really blame her for her surprise. She's been in LOONA since the very beginning and it usually comes as a surprise for those who are new to their presence in the city. Hyejoo was proud of it, not that she'll ever admit that aloud though. 

"Wow, that's a really long time." Yerim muttered, turning away from Hyejoo.

Hyejoo nodded though she doubted Yerim was referring to their conversation. The latter seemed to be deep in thought so Hyejoo took the opportunity to relax against the air.

Although it was a bit cold, save for the light snow, it was actually quite nice. They were perched on a hill, a small convenient store sat behind them, and it granted them the easy view of their area of patrol. It was helpful considering if they ever felt an incoming appetite, the store was right behind them. 

The city lights were bright, shining upon the streets and letting its artificial rays reflect upon the white snow that sprinkled the ground. There were a few people that walked along the sidewalks, most had their partners, some had friends or family by their side, but most of them seemed to be smiling from ear to ear.

_How nice that must feel. To smile with no fear of tomorrow or the next hour_. 

Interestingly enough, the day flew past like no other. Hyejoo wonders that maybe it was because she left her house early and arrived at Haseul's with the intent of crashing; maybe it was because of that fight from earlier on, or the arrival of their new member? Whatever it was, Hyejoo's thankful that this day had passed so quickly - or almost, it's nearing 12 at midnight.

Usually, today, Hyejoo would spend it either locked in her room or making the effort to assist her sister. Hyunjin wouldn't mind but Hyejoo always tries to push her to rest, though none of that pestering ever worked. Hyejoo understands her but inside, she does worry. 

_Everyone wants to keep their minds off of this tragic day_. 

"Who else joined with you? I know Haseul had joined from earlier on, but who else?" Yerim's voice had cut through her thoughts and Hyejoo mentally thanked her for that.

"Chaewon, you'll probably meet her later on. My sister and this other girl, who is a friend of hers." Hyejoo cleared her throat, "And Sooyoung."

Yerim nodded, "Oh, who's the girl you were..." She paused for a bit, shaking her head quickly after, "..The girl from earlier on? Jiwoo? I think it was her name?"

Hyejoo tensed at the name but relaxed quickly in hopes that Yerim wouldn't catch it. She gave Yerim a weak nod, "Yeah, her too." Hyejoo says and she knows the other girl only sends her a soft look, one she doesn't want to see so Hyejoo doesn't bother meeting her face.

"This is kind of off topic, but does your sister own a bakery?" Yerim raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah she does." Hyejoo turns to Yerim, "Hyunjin. Know her?"

Yerim nods eagerly and chuckles as Hyejoo gives her an odd look, one that seemed rather judgmental if Yerim were to describe it. "I met her this morn- well yesterday morning. You guys look alike so I figured."

"Hm, good eye." Hyejoo muttered, to which Yerim smiled meekly at. 

"How come she isn't part of the night patrols? She's a member too, right?" Yerim asked, and she had this innocence that Hyejoo couldn't quite hate. 

"She _was_. She left after.." Hyejoo's eyes softened, "She left two years ago, after the battle."

Yerim nodded knowingly. And all of a sudden the atmosphere got heavy, weighing on their shoulders like dumbbells that were dropped onto their bodies. Hyejoo grimaced at the mood shift, her stomach twisting as she literally felt the atmosphere drop to their very toes. It was disruptive of the beautiful view in front of them and, like usual, ruined anything that was good.

Wanting to get rid of the deafening silence, Hyejoo cleared her throat, "Since you're a hero, you must have a quirk, right." Hyejoo said, turning to face Yerim. She raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Yerim visibly lightened up and Hyejoo was slightly relieved that she saw the same eagerness to move on from their previous subject in Yerim. The brunette flashed her a near toothy smile, "Inferno Fire! I can shoot flames from my body - Uh, that sounds weird but that's basically what it is." She chuckled. Yerim, looking at Hyejoo, asks, "You?"

"I can call out a shadow of my emotions - something like that. A wolf called midnight." Hyejoo was in the middle of turning around to flash her back but figured it was best to save it for some other time. Although it wasn't freezing cold, Hyejoo knew she didn't want to shiver after carelessly showing the new member her quirk. "You'll see it some other time. Can I see yours?"

Yerim nodded, pulling her hands out of her pockets. She stretched out her palm, concentrating on it carefully. Hyejoo looked at her, staring at her uneasily as she waited amidst the awkward silence in which the winter air just whistled. She tapped her fingers against the wooden bench before Yerim gasped, "Ah!" In the foggy winter air, fire blew onto Yerim's palm, cackling silently against the light snow. 

Hyejoo's eyes widened, leaning closer as she studied the steady flame in the very palm of Yerim's hand. Being an active hero, Hyejoo has seen variations of different quirks but seeing such a hot, searing flame simply being held is still a surprise, even to her. 

Yerim kept smiling but she lost her grin when she noticed Hyejoo moving closer. As someone who wasn't used to an audience aside from Jungeun or Kahei, Yerim felt a tad bit nervous, "Wa-wait, don't go too close, I'm not the best at-" Rushing to express her worries, Yerim was too late when the flame in her palm busted upward.

Terrified with having her face burned off, Hyejoo jumped back and practically toppled off the bench. From afar it may have looked funny but for Hyejoo, it was honestly, a little terrifying (just a little). She seriously saw her life flash before her eyes when the bright flame shot upward, a few inches from her own face. Hyejoo panted as she anchored herself against the ground, "What-!"

Yerim, chuckling nervously, rubbed the back of her neck, "So-sorry! I can control my quirk majority of the time but I'm not used to showing it to other people.." She glanced back at Hyejoo; she took note of the way Hyejoo's face contorted into a state of panic. 

Scrambling, Hyejoo shot up and threw her hands in the air, "Are you- You're literally a hero now, idiot! You should get used to controlling that quirk in front of an audience, and hang on - You said you can control your explosive quirk, only the majority of the time?" Hyejoo's eye twitched with slight frustration.

Yerim, sensing said frustration, lowered her head meekly, "Yeah.." Realizing the small side insults Hyejoo threw in, she shot up, _almost_ matching Hyejoo's height, "Hang on, I may have gotten nervous but I'm not an idiot! Also, it's _not_ an explosive quirk, it's practically a flame, at least get your facts right!" 

"Get my facts right? Your hand almost killed me!" Hyejoo growled and her voice was slightly raised. However, no matter the face she was making or her hardened tone, Yerim found it light compared to earlier when Hyejoo was in that argument with Jiwoo. Thankfully that was the case. "If I wasn't fast enough, my face would've been in ashes by now!"

Yerim huffed, crossing her arms, "Well, it's not my fault you were so interested in my quirk." Her pout formed into a smug smile, "If anything, you looked like a child who saw fireworks for the first time."

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow, "Don't flatter yourself, newbie." She snarled, but Yerim sensed no malice from her tone. "If you want to be my partner you better not bring me down." She grunted, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at Yerim.

"You don't even know the extent of my quirk yet." Yerim retorted back, to which Hyejoo only rolled her eyes at. She turned to Hyejoo, who liked she was about to snap back with another remark but stopped when she saw a man scolding the clerk who was seated in the convenient store. The man was dressed in all black and it seems as though he had a mask that draped over his face, except for the eyes. 

Hyejoo watched carefully, wondering if she had to interfere soon and not even a second later, the man pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the defenseless clerk. He didn't seem to have a quirk, neither did the thief, but even then the thief had an advantage with his weapon. 

"Crap." Hyejoo groaned, ignoring Yerim's existent pout, as she walked towards the convenient store as quietly as possible. Patrol was anything but fun since no real crime was taking place - well, theft is a real crime (don't do it) but Hyejoo was kind of hoping for something more exciting and exhilarating. Albeit the slightly boring scene, Hyejoo was still a hero and she knows her duties enough to not ignore this.

She watched as the thief busted out of the convenience store with what seemed like a bag of cash in his hand. He glanced from left to right and as he was about to take off into a direction he deemed best for an escape route, Hyejoo was ready to run after him. 

Well, she was _going_ to run after him.

Before she could even boost herself from her spot, she felt something hot run passed her and right at the thief. Hyejoo closed her eyes on instinct but opening it slightly had caught her a glimpse of something ironically bright flying across the distance and right at the bag of cash. The thief visibly fell back as he screamed by the sudden slash of flame burn passed him. He was panting, hard, and staring at the wall that fell victim to the sudden surge of fire.

Hyejoo gawked as she stared at the burned cash on the floor - pieces of it scattered and left drifting with the breeze - and then her eyes drew up to the same wall that the thief was staring at. It was charred black, obvious evidence of fire hitting it and it even had a dent that would seem troublesome for the owner to repair.

She heard a huff beside her and Hyejoo slowly turned to Yerim - aka, the culprit - "See! I know how to control my quirk."

Hyejoo, albeit trying her best, couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Are you insane?! You- I could've been fine without your help!"

"But you were just going to run after him. You wouldn't have been able to catch the thief and get the money back." Yerim raised an eyebrow and something about her naive innocence made Hyejoo's insides boil with shock and frustration. "I know he's, probably, quirkless but-"

"Money?! What money! How the hell are we going to give the money back when you _burned_ it?!" Hyejoo aggressively pointed to the array of cash scattered on the powder covered floor. There were a few bills that were still in one piece but the majority of the cash was just a pile of ashes that joined the white snow. 

Yerim's eyes widened, her shoulders sinking as it hit her. "Oh."

" _Oh_ -? Oh?! You made things worse I- and now the thief is gone!" Hyejoo groaned as she ran her fingers over her face, her back hunching forward as she felt nothing but feel her energy drain from her body. "You even burned the side of the store.." Hyejoo defeatedly muttered, as she grunted at the colour of the charred brick.

"That-" Yerim scratched the back of her neck, "Well none of this was part of the plan.. I guess I kind of overreacted.."

Hyejoo snapped her head towards her, "Kind of?" She sighed, throwing her head back as she tried her best to regain whatever composure and patience she had left. "I'm going to go apologize to the owner, _you_ stay here. Don't even think of leaving this spot or wandering somewhere else. Don't even _try_ to look for the thief because I can guarantee he's probably terrified of you." She narrowed her eyes at Yerim, making her voice as stern as possible.

"You sound like you're my babysitter." Yerim muttered though she nodded, meekly.

"That's basically what I am right now." Hyejoo grunted, ignoring the way Yerim shoots her a quick yet harmless glare. Not wanting to idle any longer, she takes in a deep breath and prepares an apology for not only burning the money but also causing damage to the owner's property. 

_Did we- no, Yerim - just commit a crime?_

Hyejoo ignored the question and started walking, rehearsing the apology in her mind over and over again. She picked up a few surviving bills and held it tightly in her hand, slightly afraid the wind would blow it all away. 

Yerim watched from afar as Hyejoo explained the situation and from here, she could tell Hyejoo was a tad bit nervous. She looked away from the window and stared at the ashes of the cash flying away; Yerim pouted at the sight, feeling guilty for causing trouble, not only for Hyejoo, but for the owner who worked so hard today. If only she had money, she'd give it to him but right now, her wallet is empty.

"I just wanted to prove myself to her." Yerim muttered, crossing her arms. 

Hyejoo was being a little frustrating with how she seemingly underestimated Yerim's quirk. So wanting to prove her wrong, Yerim used that opportunity with the thief as the perfect moment to show Hyejoo just what her quirk can do. To show her that it wasn't just a ball of flames on her hands but also a useful quirk for catching sleazy thieves.

Obviously, it worked out. _Somewhat_.

"You're lucky the owner was nice." Hyejoo's husk voice interrupted her thoughts. Sighing, Hyejoo met Yerim's eyes, "He was forgiving after I explained to him that you were new to this whole pro hero thing and that you had no idea how the hell to use your quirk. Unfortunately, I had to give him some of my hard earned money to compensate for the cash he lost because of you." Hyejoo whimpered out the last part, patting her wallet as she grimaced at the light weight pocket.

Yerim's eyes widened, "I _am not_ that new! Besides, I totally know how to use my quirk! I just- Just not this time because I wanted to prove you wrong! And-And… I feel bad too, you know." She retorted.

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, "Really? With what you just did I think you proved me right. And don't blame me for what you did. I was only speaking the truth." She crossed her arms. 

Yerim huffed, "Truth my ass! You provoked me on purpose didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow as she pointed her accusatory eyes at Hyejoo. "You were totally doing that on purpose. You wanted me to make a fool of myself didn't you?"

"As much as I would want that for you, I didn't do it on purpose. Plus, it was at my expense, unfortunately." Hyejoo scoffed. She met Yerim's narrow gaze that was all but intimidating, "Besides, you're basically my responsibility so I have to make sure you don't screw up _or_ get hurt because if anything happens to you, Haseul will kill me." She growled.

"Now you're just treating me like a baby." Yerim huffed.

"That's because you are." Hyejoo sighed, "Especially with your quirk." She deadpanned.

"Bully."

"Get used to it buttercup." Hyejoo snapped back, her brain was literally short circuiting with how childish Yerim acted. She was like babysitting a 5 year old.

"Your attitude is seriously something else." Yerim mumbled, though Hyejoo thinks it was supposed to be under her breath.

Hyejoo groaned at the way Yerim sat back down on the bench that overlooked the city. Her arms were crossed and her back was turned towards her as if she was a child on timeout trying to purposely make her guilty for scolding her (which wasn't working). Inwardly cursing to herself, she sat down, making sure to put a distance between her and Yerim.

_Of all people, why was I paired with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apologies for the few grammar mistakes and whatnot I did this pretty late so right now i'm kinda surviving on water (because ion drink coffee) and tea ;)
> 
> i should probably sleep now anyways hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Chapter 10: Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their curtains are starting to open for the world to see, and soon enough the heroes will have to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semi-proofread so apologies for any silly grammar or spelling mistakes! Anyways, I hope you enjoy (and sorry for such a late update >.<)

"Who is _that_?"

"Caught in the cameras near the alleyway." Haseul's finger drummed against the pad of the mouse continuously as she stared at the pixel picture displayed on the monitor. "Seen a few nights ago and _apparently_ this guy has been causing more than just a ruckus." 

Chaewon raised an eyebrow, humming as she tried to study the poor quality image. She could only make out the body frame of the culprit but everything else was either overshadowed by the disgustingly dark contrast of the shadows or blurred by the excessive pixels.

"I can barely see anything with the damn quality." Chaewon cursed, running her fingers through her roots, "The government put these cameras up, didn't they? With all their money, shouldn't they buy some decent ones. Not some fifties tape recorder or some crap?"

Haseul chuckled at the insult, turning to Chaewon with a smile, "Relax. We'll find something on this, for sure."

Chaewon groaned, walking away from the monitor and falling against the comfort of the couch. She took in a deep breath, tilting her head back to see Haseul still on the computer, "You said this guy was bad news; what did he do? Is it worst than theft - usually those are common."

Haseul nodded, her eyes narrowed on the figure. The stranger's shoulders were slouched forward with it's back against the alley wall. Beside the figure was a black garbage bag that seemed rather stained - in which Haseul didn't want to even begin thinking what was in there. 

"Apparently," Haseul leaned back on her chair, "He's in ITZY's area. They've been trying to find him but they still got nothing - only these pictures."

Chaewon raised an eyebrow, grabbing a pillow and placing it over her stomach, hugging it close to her chest. "Is he dangerous?"

Haseul nodded, "He is. Extremely."

Caught by the choice of words, Chaewon turned away from the buzzing tv noise and drew her attention to their leader. She opened her mouth to question his crimes but Haseul seemed to already have read what she wanted. 

"He's killed 9 people, 3 of them students at the pro hero academy -" Haseul pushed herself from the desk, turning around to meet Chaewon, "- 6 of them being pro heroes." 

Chaewon took in a sharp breath, looking away from Haseul's stern gaze. _Six heroes._ Chaewon wasn't one to be easily irked by such events, it didn't affect her as much as it would for others but still, it was both impressive and worrying. 

In a span of 3 days, this shadow of a man was able to take the lives of nine people. Three of them being learning heroes and the rest being actual heroes who were trained. He was able to do that so deliberately quick and easy yet it seemed as though it hadn't reached the news yet. 

Not that Chaewon has heard anything of the sort, at least. 

"They're keeping it under wraps." Haseul clicked away from the image, opening a few new articles that are missing such reports regarding the death of his victims. "Yeji said if they were to report something like that, it'll only cause panic. That's the last thing we want."

"Good call." Chaewon muttered.

Haseul nodded in agreement, "Exactly." 

"So he was seen three days ago?" Chaewon turned back to Haseul, "We only started night patrols yesterday, didn't we?" 

"We did." Haseul ran a palm over her face, taking in a deep breath as she tried her best to calm the nerves that started to shake, "Yesterday, he killed two students and a pro hero, who is yet to be named."

"The bodies were found?" Chaewon turned her full attention to Haseul - well, it's not like she never did so in the first place. Haseul nodded at the question, to which Chaewon continued, "And they weren't identified yet?"

Haseul hummed, "Not exactly. The students - I think - have already been identified." Haseul takes a moment to mourn for the families, mentally worrying for their loss considering losing a child was as painful as getting stabbed in the heart, maybe even worst. She sighed, "As for the hero, nothing yet. The hero was completely mangled, to the point of no recognition, so that's a problem."

Chaewon leaned back on the couch, tilting her head up to ponder silently. A new villain; that's what it seems to her. A bold one at that - and quite possibly, a skilled one. To kill 6 heroes in the span of three days was immensely impressive and quick; yet it seemed as though there was no pattern to this man's streak.

"Any leads on the other victims?"

Haseul glanced at her monitor, "The third student, who was attacked the day before yesterday, survived but she's in critical condition and she's yet to show any signs of consciousness." She raked her brown locks, ruffling it with the intent of making the headache fade, "The security is tight there and the rest of Itzy are there currently guarding her."

"Yeji must be stressed the hell out." Chaewon muttered, digging her fingers through the small bag of chips. The tv was long turned off considering it was a distraction that served to only fuel their worries. 

Haseul nodded, mentally sending her concerns to Yeji who seems to be the one taking the most hits for this case, "She is but we need to be careful too. This guy might as well start making his way towards our   
city, so we need to be cautious."

Chaewon chucked a few chips into her mouth, "Do the others know?"

"I'll tell them before we start the patrol tonight. Jungeun already started training Yerim so you and I can start organizing these things for briefing." Haseul sighed, standing up from her seat, stretching her arms out.

The blonde opened her mouth to protest but decided against it knowing that she'll learn more about this new stranger. Chaewon curled the bag of chips and placed it on the counter, pushing herself away from the comfort of the cushions.

"Does this guy have a quirk?" Chaewon stood beside Haseul, flipping through several pages. 

Haseul hummed, "Well if he managed to kill six heroes with little to no struggle then I would think he does. If not then maybe he has a few tricks up his sleeve." 

"He probably has a quirk." Chaewon said, "To kill that many pro heroes within such a short time? I doubt he did all of that without a quirk - question is, what is his quirk."

Haseul nodded in agreement as she pulled up the image once more. Albeit being incredibly low quality, there were a few things identifiable or somewhat obvious in shape. 

The camera was aimed towards the sidewalks; however, it still caught this masked killer on tape with barely any other space of the alleyway. He was leaning against the dimly lit alley, his hand to his face (Haseul guesses he was smoking) with a garbage bag sitting still beside him. 

It didn't even seem like he was on the run, if anything, he seemed more relax than a wealthy businessman who lives in one of those modern houses. 

"Hang on, I get men are a bit odd-" Haseul snickered at Chaewon's observation, "- but how are we so sure this _villain_ is a dude?"

Haseul placed a report in front of Chaewon, much to her surprise, and swiftly opened the file, "This is the girl who fell victim to him. She got a few words in before she blacked out and said that a _he_ attacked her." 

Chaewon studied the file, her eyes landing on the student's face. She was smiling in the picture - probably taken in school - and it seemed as though it was her first year in the most highly respected school that teaches ordinary students with extraordinary abilities to become the heroes they've always dreamed of being. It was unfortunate that this had happened.

"So we have no clue about this guy's quirk, build or face, except his gender?" Chaewon raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she thought hard. 

Haseul nodded, "Unfortunately. If the girl wakes up then surely we can get something but that's pretty much it." She sighed, "There's not even a single trace on any of the other victims. All of them are pretty much messed up to the point of no recognition."

Chaewon groaned, bending over the table as she lazily rests her head on the countless files. They were pretty much at a dead end. Sure, they were able to salvage a victim but she was practically rendered useless to their investigation if she's breathing on machines (Chaewon; however, is thankful that she's alive though). And then they have this flimsy footage that shows nothing but this man leaning on a wall, smoking his damned victories away with a bag by his foot. 

"Hang on." Chaewon stopped, slightly nudging Haseul aside as she reached for the computer, "We can zoom in, right?"

"We can." Haseul yawns, "But I already tried that and the hood on this guys face pretty much covers it whole. We can't really identify-"

"No no not that." Chaewon mutters, clicking a few times around the screen, navigating through the monitor so easily that it's too quick for Haseul to comprehend. All Haseul sees is another browser being pulled up along with the pixel heavy image overlapping it. She moves closer, trying to decipher whatever it is that Chaewon found.

"Chae, what are you-"

"Look." Chaewon moves slightly, giving Haseul enough space for her to see. There was a familiar logo on the left side of the monitor, it was blood red and it was the same symbol that many of them have grown to hate. "And look at the symbol on the garbage bag. I know it's blurry but the colours seem kind of alike and the shape is pretty much the same." Chaewon said.

Haseul snapped her head to the younger girl, "So you're saying.."

"This guy isn't some random villain who popped out of nowhere." Chaewon let out a lowly growl, leaning back as her eyes narrowed at the screen. "If anything, he purposefully showed himself."

Haseul took in a deep breath, a shiver running conveniently quick up her spine as the thought started to dig itself deeper into her mind. "His victims are the warnings." Haseul muttered, chewing on her lip.

Chaewon nodded, "They're coming back and I bet _this_ guy is their _opening_ show _._ " 

****

"Are you sure you want me to fight you? What if I hurt-"

"Yerim, for the love of all eternity, you are _not_ going to hurt me." Jungeun groaned, running her palm over her face for what seemed like the tenth time. "Just because your quirk is much more forward than mine, doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to get hit by it on purpose. I've got training so I'll be fine."

Yerim murmurs in silence, protesting how she didn't like the idea of fighting Jungeun hand to hand using her quirk when she can barely control it as well as others can. Technically, she _can_ control her quirk but to use it in battle with Jungeun - who is much more trained - is a little bit of risk to her. She hasn't used her quirk for those purposes so this concept of using her quirk for battle is new to her.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can start by training without quirks." Jungeun sighed, straightening her back with her hands to her hips, "How about that? That way you can just practice hand to hand combat rather than jumping straight into quirk control."

Yerim thought for a little while before nodding, "I like the sound of that!" 

Jungeun let out a breath, relieved that they finally got to a compromise, "Alright. Go drink some water and come back when you're good to go." Yerim was quick to dash away from their make shift ring and to the bench.

They were in this old facility - well, old isn't quite the word Jungeun would use but it was somewhat in that state - where LOONA trains and, often than not, where ITZY often pay a few visits. 

(They haven't done so in a while but they used to when they had the time; those were some fun memories.)

Jungeun looked around the interior, wallowing in the way it was still at such a large scale, something she can never really get used to. It was almost like a warehouse where their things were tucked away in a secret little bunker hidden underneath; to which no one but the LOONA members can access (it was never really touched though). Jungeun chuckled at the thought that everything in there must be covered in dust.

She glanced around the building, catching a few decaying dummies in the corner that had several bruises and scratches from old fights. Jungeun smiled, remembering the times when they had spent hours in here training their butts off to be deemed as worthy of the Pro Hero title.

The building in itself wasn't quite old looking as it appeared on the outside. On the outside it looked like an abandoned box with lopsided signs and flickering lamp lights sitting outside; however, the inside was much more presentable. 

It had tables with arranged seats, a kitchen that stored nothing but water (it used to be filled every day), training dummies and mats stored away in the corner in an orderly fashion and a few couches that hung around a broken TV. Well it was better than what it _should_ look like for something that hasn't been visited or tended to for 2 years. 

Though it wasn't an empty building, the high ceiling still made the whole facility feel like an abandoned cave with nothing but the cold echo. 

Or maybe it just lacked their old chatter.

"Ok! I'm ready." Yerim ran up to her, determination burning in her eyes. She looked more than ready with the way her body was starting to get in some sort of stance.

Jungeun hid a snicker and smiled, "Whatever you say kid." She chuckled at the way Yerim pouted at the nickname. "You get the first punch - don't hold back, ok?"

Yerim raised an eyebrow, "What if I hurt you?"

"That's only _if_ you hit me." Jungeun winked which only seemed to fuel the fire in Yerim's eyes, much to her luck.

Yerim furrowed her eyebrows at Jungeun; a part of her wants to acknowledge the older girl's sudden arrogance and go full out, but the other wants her to take it easy and maybe even be a tad bit clumsy.

Jungeun smiled at her with a Cheshire grin, "So? Are you going to stand there or are we going to start?"

Yerim flashed the older girl a quick smile before rushing in, confident that her punch will be as strong as the push she starts with. She swings her right fist, a victorious smile readily growing, and Yerim feels her energy pouring into that one punch and- 

-and she misses.

Jungeun's hand grabs her attacking wrist with ease, twists behind Yerim and pushes her palm hard into Yerim's side - much to the younger girl's expense. 

"Ah!" Yerim stumbles forward, straightening her back with such flimsiness Jungeun feels a tad bit guilty for starting with a quick yet forceful push. "You- That- How did you-?"

Jungeun chuckles at Yerim's loss of words, and fairly flattered, "It's not complicated to read what your moves were going to be. Although you learned combat, you only learned how to probably punch and kick, right? Your stance was strong and stable, but your punch was naive and innocent."

"How can a punch be naive and innocent?" Yerim raised an eyebrow. 

"Albeit being strong-" Jungeun demonstrated Yerim's attack plan as she brought up her own fist and shot it forward, "-your punch was your obvious plan of attack, it was naive to think that I wouldn't be able to read that. Your punch was aimed towards my face, you were innocent for thinking that would be the best course of action." 

Yerim brought up a finger, opening her mouth as if to protest but she stops and lets Jungeun's words filter into her thoughts. She thinks for a while and let's out defeated sigh, "I.. may have underestimated you." 

"You did." Jungeun snickered, finding it rather pleasing to have proven Yerim wrong in such a way that screamed style. It was a childish brag, but it was worth it. "Ok, are you ready to learn?" Jungeun smiled.

Yerim shakes away her own doubts, nodding as she resumes her former stance, smirking.

"Teach me everything you got!"


	14. Chapter 11: Patience, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long do we have to wait until we find the answers we've needed?

_"A new criminal?"_

_Chaewon steps in, shaking her head, "Not even. It's most likely a new villain."_

_Jungeun's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards Haseul, who only returned a wary smile. She blinked a couple of times as if trying to study their situation - but what was there to study? With what Haseul and Chaewon told them, they have close to nothing about this man. "And the victim hasn't woken up yet, right?" Jungeun asks._

_Haseul nodded, "Unfortunately, no. Yeji said that the student is slowly recovering but no signs of her waking up." She frowns at the news but tries her best to hide it from the others._

_Jiwoo looks up from her hands, worry evident in her eyes, "Are they safe there? With the amount of people that were killed by this guy.. is it ok for them to be so quiet about this?"_

_Chaewon and Haseul share an uncertain look but quickly recover - Chaewon_ _is the_ _first to answer, "We told them but they said the city officials issued a curfew. They didn't say the real reason but said it was because of the influx in criminal activity. Civilians are following the rules, for the most part."_

_Haseul smiles, hoping to reassure Jiwoo knowing she's built a deeper friendship with Yeji over the past year, "As for ITZY, they'll be fine. They're being careful too, so don't worry about them too much, ok?" Jiwoo simply nods, looking back down at her palms as she wrings them nervously._

_Yerim sits beside the older girl, hoping to lend her some warmth to which Jiwoo seemed to have noticed. Albeit not being close, Jiwoo finds it endearing that Yerim chose to comfort her regardless of their fresh acquaintanceship._

_"Is that all we really have?" Jungeun steps forward, "We have nothing more on his identity except that he's, what, male?"_

_Haseul_ _simply nods_ _. She can hear the tinge of frustration in Jungeun's tone but decides to push away the need to tell her off about; she can't really blame Jungeun for acting like this when she can feel her own worries build in her stomach. Haseul lets out a sigh - seemingly the tenth one she's done today - and meets Jungeun's eyes with guilty ones, "The footage is all we have - and the victim but I don't want to depend on her - that's all. The officials are trying to find more but their lives are technically at risk here if they aren't careful."_

 _Everyone shows disappointment, their shoulders drooping as they look away, dejected. Haseul wants to lift their spirits up,_ _wishing_ _that they could all somehow let their eyes burn with determination and hopefully, hope; but that's was pointless. Haseul guesses - no, knows - that she can't just do that with a snap of a finger. They were all struggling._

_As heroes, Haseul is sure they're all itching to save the lives of others; she is too. But with nothing to use, they were practically rendered empty handed. They're living on pixelated footage and an unconscious victim - they had nothing. Yet their time is ticking._

_"But we have one thing." Chaewon chirps, her back straightening. Her words and the certainty in her voice catches everyone's gloomy expressions, some of them physically lightening, "Well, it's a theory but my gut tells me that I'm sure of it."_

_Hyejoo hums, "Trust your gut."_

_Chaewon nods in agreement, "There was a mark on the garbage bag,_ _the one by this_ _guy's foot. It had a mark on it - like a symbol." She pulls up the image, inwardly cursing at the blurred image but she continues, "Here."_

_Jungeun's eyes narrow in an attempt to piece together the clump of red lines that was barely a shape; however, it soon started to come to mind. "That's the MOON's emblem, isn't it? Their mark of existence, or something like that?"_

_Yerim slowly stands, peeking over Jungeun's shoulder as she catches the red circle. Though the image was poor quality, it wasn't completely difficult to make out the shape and the outline of the symbol. It was a blood red circle and in the middle of it had a line that crossed straight through, horizontally._

_Her eyes almost burned by looking at the symbol, her mind fil_ _ling_ _with the image._

_"So he's.." Hyejoo was the first to speak out of all them, breaking the silence, "He's part of them? This basically means, they're starting, doesn't it? If this guy is part of them, then surely that means they're coming back, right? Don't we have to do somethin-"_

_"We can't." Haseul snaps her head towards Hyejoo. Everyone slowly stepped away from the computer - Yerim sat back down beside Jiwoo, slightly intimidated by the way Haseul held her_ _tone_ _. "We aren't going to act -_ _not_ _yet, at least."_

_Hyejoo raises an eyebrow, "What?" She switches glances between the image and Haseul before keeping her eyes on the latter, "Are-Are you kidding? Haseul, this is our chance to find answers, to find them and to exploit them and- you just want to sit back? We need to lure this guy out so we can find where their base is, where they're hiding before things go to shit-"_

_"And what, possibly get ourselves killed?" Haseul raises an eyebrow and her voice filled with authority, "We don't know this guys quirk and he's already killed 9 heroes. You want to face him head on, Hyejoo? We need to find more information on him - we need to wait."_

_"Wait?!" Hyejoo groaned, running frustrated hands through her raven hair, "He's what we need! He's basically our key and now you just want to wait? What if he gets away, Haseul? What are we going to do then?"_

_Hyejoo opens her mouth to spit out another question but Chaewon intervenes before she can do so, "Hyejoo."_

_"What!"_

_"Shut your mouth and listen." Chaewon pinches the bridge of her nose as Hyejoo follows her orders - though not, willingly. The younger girl's mouth shuts close, much to the protest in her eyes. "This guy is dangerous and that, we're sure of. We may be more trained and skilled but that doesn't matter_ _right now_ _. This guy seems to know his way around too, and we need to be wary of that, understand?"_

 _Hyejoo grumbles, looking away with her fists clench_ _ed_ _. Chaewon sighs, "Look at me, Son Hyejoo." Said girl has her head turn towards Chaewon but it's obvious she isn't the one willingly giving in. Chaewon crosses her arms, evident exhaustion in her eyes, "I know you don't like it when I use my quirk on you, but this is the only way for you to listen without interrupting every two seconds. We need a plan before we lure this guy out and attack him. I'm sure out of everyone here, you prefer that most, don't you?"_

_Hyejoo only stares, her body still in it's place._

_Yerim switches glances between the two, studying the way their eyes met at such an intense level. She grimaces at the way Chaewon stares at Hyejoo with such certainty and_ _demand_ _that it almost_ _mirrored_ _Haseul's._

_She must be watching Chaewon's quirk right now._

_A control-like quirk?_

_Hyejoo grunts to which Chaewon seemed to have taken as a yes. She lets out a tired sigh, which gives Hyejoo the chance to mutter a subtle, "Dammit." under her breath. Chaewon looks away from the younger and yawns as she leans against the table._

_Haseul glances at Hyejoo - who wasn't looking at anyone except the floor - and lets a soft smile grace her features. She clears her throat, ridding of the tension that filled their meeting, "Anyways, that's pretty much the report. Be careful and wary on your night patrols today, I'm sure you all know the rules by now-" She smiles at Yerim who gingerly smiles back, "-Alright. Off to work."_

_****_

"She always says patience." Hyejoo mumbles, groaning at the thought. She digs her face into the palm of her hands, basking in the occasional breeze that passed.

Albeit disagreeing, Hyejoo _understood_ why Haseul was adamant on waiting and watching the events unfold. She was right; this guy was merely a stranger to them and if they were to jump in, no information whatsoever, it would surely go wrong. Hyejoo didn't want to underestimate their power as a group but if this guy was capable enough to kill heroes with little to no struggle then it's best to gather more Intel on him.

And she knows this best.

But she was _tired_ of waiting around. Hyejoo wanted to start looking for the answers that they deserved 2 years ago. It was no use, tip toeing around the one solid lead they have towards their goal of finally finding MOON. She needed this.

"Candy?" 

Hyejoo looks up from her palms and she was met with a small plastic bag, a large opening at the top, that held in a colourful variety of candy. She stared at it, inwardly deciding whether or not to accept such an offer when she wasn't really craving for anything sweet at the moment. With a sigh, Hyejoo pushes it away, "I'm fine."

She feels a certain warmth graze her right side, to which she internally found comfort in. In the biting weather, anything warm was good enough for Hyejoo to feel at ease. "Are you still thinking about what Haseul said?" Yerim leaned back, making herself at home on the makeshift seat of a wooden log.

Hyejoo nodded, though she didn't say much afterwards. She figured that Yerim would understand her decision to keep the conversations as short as possible; there were too many questions occupying her mind and Hyejoo doesn't want to stray far from them just yet, as odd as that sounds.

"Chaewon said you, of all people, prefer having more Intel on that guy. What exactly does she mean by that?" Yerim didn't turn towards her and it was a fairly curious question but it didn't sit right with Hyejoo.

She didn't like it when people pried into her life. And yet here Yerim was, asking such a harmless yet direct question.

Hyejoo stood up, brushing away the little dust on her pants, "That's none of your concern." She grumbled, not meeting Yerim's eyes. 

"But it is, isn't it?" Hyejoo hears Yerim's shoes scratch slightly against the concrete as she stands up, almost meeting her height. "You're my partner in these night patrols. It only makes sense if I get to know you." Yerim reasoned.

Hyejoo crossed her arms, glancing at the other girl with boredom evident in her eyes, "Didn't you say my attitude is - and I quote - _something else_?" Hyejoo raised an eyebrow, "If you want to learn something about me, here's what I can tell you."

Yerim looks up, her eyes almost immediately lightening up at the thought but Hyejoo only grimaces at it. With narrow eyes, Hyejoo stared right at Yerim, "You need to follow me. I don't want you jumping in, head first, without a plan. We won't accomplish anything if you mess things up-"

"Hey! Why am _I_ the one doing the messing up-"

Hyejoo scoffed, "Because you already messed up once; I doubt that would be the last time." She waved off Yerim's incoming protests, "Just listen to what I say and we'll be fine. Don't be brash and actually think before you act. Not having a plan is stupid and a risk not worth taking."

Yerim visibly thinks for a while, staring at Hyejoo with a blank expression - to which the raven haired girl just tried to ignore. She looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable with the prolonged stare that Yerim was giving her; accompanied by an unreadable expression. It was almost as if she was studying Hyejoo's every movement, every twitch of her muscle and maybe even the way her pupils slightly tremble under such an odd gaze.

Realization dawned upon Yerim; it was obvious to see when the girl let out a soft gasp as she slapped her fist down on her palm like an important thought came to mind, "I get it now." Yerim mumbled, her eyes finally moving away from Hyejoo. 

"Get what?"

"Why Chaewon said that to you." Yerim answered.

Hyejoo opened her mouth to ask but decided against creating another unnecessary conversation when they should be watching their city. She lets out a tired sigh and diverts her attention from Yerim and onto the city. 

Because Hyejoo is honestly afraid of facing the store owner yesterday for the property damage Yerim caused, she decided it was best to proceed with their night patrols _in_ the city and not on a hill that only overlooked the city. 

It was better this way since it would be easier to catch any suspicious activity lurking around the streets.

(Is what Hyejoo wants to tell herself. Totally not because of her embarrassment.)

"Hey."

"What." Hyejoo mumbles out, slipping her hands into her pockets. Being on top of a building was a bit of a catch since the temperature had increased along with the biting wind that passed by occasionally. 

"If we do ever encounter them." Yerim's voice was merely a whisper and Hyejoo had to tear her attention away from the peace of the city just to hear her properly, "What are we going to do?"

The question held more weight than they both could've thought. The answer seemed simple. These people were threats, threats to mankind and to the world as a whole, so it was only natural to _know_ what they had to do. In fact, it wasn't even sensible to ask such a question when the answer was literally dwelling in their minds as they speak.

But it also seemed wrong.

Hyejoo hid underneath the warmth of her scarf, tucking her nose in the fabric, "We do what we need to do." She answers back but there was a tinge of hesitance hiding beneath her words.

Yerim only hums, but Hyejoo senses she doesn't like it. 

She just stays quiet - they both do.

****

_"How are you, darling?"_

_There was that same, agonizing rhythm. That mocking echo of little water seeping in between cracks and falling onto the broken tiles. It was a song that started to tear through the little sanity left in those tired eyes. Everything seemed rather faint, as if every corner and every wall had been taken by the shadows of the small cell._

_It was suffocating._

_"Look at your eyes.." A sigh left his chapped lips. He shook his head, feigning pity and worry, yet his eyes were only brimmed with pure satisfaction and joy, "..Did you not get enough sleep? How unfortunate." He looked up, and within a mere second, his mockery of a frown grew into a twisted smile._

_He grabbed the metal bar with such excitement, "Your life used to be so grand yet look at you now!" He laughed wickedly, grinning widely at the body laying limp behind the bars._

_His voice echoed harshly in the hallway, ringing every being present to hear his presence yet no one from outside can hear. They were all_ _just_ _passing by. Unaware._

 _His laughter was reduced to a gurgle of snickers before he let out a relieving sigh. He takes in a shaky deep breath and he looks back up with narrow eyes, "_ _Oh my,_ _I apologize for being so disrespectful. I should let you go to sleep_ _._ _Goodnight._ _."_

 _And alas, his lavender eyes became a thing in the shadows, slowly being swallowed by the pitch black darkness_ _and within seconds_ _there was no more sound. Just the same rhythm of droplets of water sung._

 _The world_ _became_ _so quiet - and_ _so_ _loud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting school in a few days (big sad) so my updates might be a little messy and slow T^T but I'll try my best to update weekly! The double update for my birthday didn't happen and I'm really sorry bout that, there was just a lot happening that day. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay safe, as always!
> 
> Also, things are going to start picking up ;)


	15. Chapter 12: Boring for a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this all what Heroes do?

Winter was always such a two sided season. On one hand, you had the privilege of seeing the ethereal scenery it's snow creates; dusting every corner of the streets with reflective mounds of white only to be ruined by passing children who stomp their heavy boots into it. On the other, you had the freezing breeze that bit at your skin and your face, crystallizing it with every whistle of the wind.

Maybe the scenery would've been captivating had it not been for the sharp winds that often passed by. 

And if there wasn't a certain somebody who had a knack for being such an attitude-filled jerk face.

(Maybe Yerim went a little too far with that one.)

"So, our _new hero_ , how are the patrols?" Jungeun's cheery voice sent a blaze of irritation through Yerim. If she didn't know any better, Yerim would've thought that Jungeun was actually asking about her day - but she _knew_ better. 

Yerim groaned, taking her hands out of her pockets - regretting it instantly as the warmth quickly faded - and dug her face into her palms, "Can you _please_ be my partner?"

"You don't like Hyejoo?" Jungeun hummed, raising an eyebrow. But her eyes were knowing, as if she knows the reason why Yerim seemed so dejected and annoyed, even.

"She hates me." Yerim concluded, "And she barely even talks - it's like she only speaks when she wants to get up for a bit or if she sees something fishy. Which is barely."

Jungeun chuckled, placing her arms upon the balcony - only to flinch away. It was ice cold and the metal had sent shivers all over her body, making her curse out of instinct. She clears her throat, "Hyejoo's just like that. She's just - well - kind of closed off, I guess?"

Yerim shoots her an unimpressed glare, "You guess?" Jungeun offers her a shrug, barely any sympathy in her eyes, causing Yerim to groan and dig her nose into the palm of her nose. "I want to get to know her better but she's making it _ridiculously_ difficult for me."

"Give her some time."

Yerim huffs at the advice but she knew Jungeun was somewhat right. After all, she's only been part of LOONA for what, about 5 days now? Hyejoo's still a stranger to her, _most_ of the members are as well.

Sure, they work alongside each other, planning and discussing whatever it is their duty consists as heroes but that's all there is to it. All they do is gather at their makeshift headquarters - Haseul's small yet lovely basement - and give reports. Said reports are mostly things they've caught lurking in the streets - which is _nothing_.

Right. They have _nothing_.

Yerim turns to Jungeun, "You know when I said I wanted to be a hero, I wasn't expecting.." Yerim tries to find the proper word for their rather, bland and dull night outs, but she's left with an empty mind, ".. _this_."

Jungeun snorts at the word choice - it was vague but she knew what Yerim was talking about. "Were you really expecting it to be some kind of action movie where we fight evil or somethi.." Jungeun catches the way Yerim's eyes fill with childish disappointment and before shutting her mouth, she let out a teasing laugh, "You're such a child!"

"Hey! We're called pro heroes, of course I would expect hero stuff!"

"We _are_ doing hero stuff." Jungeun smiled, but it wasn't soft, more so mocking her naïve expectations of having a career as a hero. "Just not what you expect."

"It's boring." Yerim huffs.

Jungeun chuckles, lightheartedly, "That's a good thing."

~

When people claim that they're a pro hero, they're pretty much praised for taking on such a responsibility. Sure there are other occupations out there that handle justice just as much as pro heroes, but because of the quirk, pro heroes are usually recognized for their deeds more than others.

With that being said, often times, the job of pro heroes are full of risks, if not, contain _only_ risks. Their everyday life would look like it was straight out of an action movie, always filled with kicking, screaming, long jumps in the midst of the cold air, their quirk surging through their bodies and much more. 

But for what price? Their life. Their lives are on the line almost every day with what they do. Saving innocent civilians left and right, running on dissipating energy and their will to do their duty just as they promised. Being a pro hero is hard.

Or at least, it _should_ be.

Albeit Yerim always wanting to stray away from being a hero - she never wanted to focus on her quirk for the sole purpose to defeat bad guys - she still envisioned a pro hero life to be exhilarating, to be adrenaline inducing and to be much more. 

Not _this_.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No." A quick response. Of course. Hyejoo was always quick to turn down an attempt at conversation it was honestly impressive.

Yerim inwardly groaned at the girls reluctance and instead focused on the street from across them. Majority of the stores were closed, lights turned off, left vacant of it's employees and customers.

It was mid winter and Yerim didn't mind, at least not right now. The breeze was barely noticeable, only tickling her skin from time to time rather than abusing it. It was soft, almost like it was a whisper that sung, treading along the streets with careful steps, afraid it would wake the residents. 

Yerim wished winter was always like this. She wished that rather than the vicious snowstorms that took place it would just be the flurries of light snowflakes that graced their noses and scattered the streets. Instead of the roaring wind that deafened your ears, it would be the soft singing that whistled across the city.

Like right now.

"Ah.." Yerim saw freckles of white dots slowly descend from above and she let a soft smile escape her lips. It was like a feather, gracefully gliding onto the surface of her jacket and the street. "It's snowing." She muttered to herself.

"Just great." 

Yerim almost snaps her head to Hyejoo, wondering if she had responded to her obvious statement, but she wasn't surprised when the raven haired girl was only talking to herself. Hyejoo had her hand out, her palm open, as snow flakes gathered upon it. 

"Do you like winter?" Yerim didn't intend to annoy Hyejoo but she was genuinely curious.

It takes a while for the girl to answer, but she still does, "Not really. But it's ok." She sighs, and she closes her palm. 

"Are you cold?"

"No." 

"You look like you are." Yerim hums.

"I'm not." Hyejoo yawns, looking away, "Just look around and make sure nothing happens stop-"

"You know-" Yerim ignores the way Hyejoo lets out a groan, "-out of everyone, I thought you'd be the most pushy one."

Hyejoo turns to her, raising an eyebrow at the slightest angle, "Pushy one? The hell do you mean by _pushy_ one?"

Yerim averts her eyes from Hyejoo's, considerably because the way Hyejoo's eyes practically shoot at her made her want to look away, "You look like you want answers, more than anyone else here. I thought you wouldn't let me rest until we find that guy.. That's all."

Hyejoo opens her mouth, as if wanting to let out an insult or some form of it but doesn't. She registers Yerim's words and only sighs, not wanting to waste her energy arguing with the new hero, "I do. I just trust Haseul."

"I can tell." Yerim answers back, "You must really rely on her huh?"

Hyejoo hums, her eyes tracing the building from across them. "I don't rely on her, I trust her, a lot. She's our leader, you should do the same." 

Yerim's eyes widened, blinking as she felt as if she was being accused for doubting Haseul. She didn't want to assume but the way Hyejoo said it almost seemed as if she was accusing her of such a thing. "I trust her too." Yerim answers, her voice stern.

"I didn't say you didn't." Hyejoo lays her cheek on the palm of her hand, leaning against it with her eyes almost closed. "Even if I want to make a move, I trust her word. That's why I'm not desperate." She mutters.

Yerim stares at her a bit. _You are._ She wants to say, but figures she isn't in the place to say such a thing. She's new after all. She's still a stranger, Hyejoo's co-worker, and nothing more. Yerim doesn't want to step boundaries when their partnership had already been tipping away from shore. 

Hyejoo leans against the glass pane, shivering slightly as she feels a bit of the icy cold air caress her back and up to her arms. "You should do the same."

"What?"

"Don't be stupid." Hyejoo hums, "Don't act without thinking because that could only get you killed."

"You're obsessed with planning aren't you?"

"I'm not." Hyejoo muttered through gritted teeth, but relaxed her jaw as she felt exhaustion slowly creep in, "It's not worth taking risks when you aren't sure of the outcome. Surely you're not stupid enough to understand that, right?" 

Yerim rolls her eyes, "Yes, I'm not. Stop treating me like a newbie."

"You basically are." Hyejoo was fast to reiterate. 

"You seriously have no filter." Yerim mumbles back, though it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears - much to her disappointment. Yerim was hoping to get a reaction out of Hyejoo, but seemed she was too busy ignoring Yerim and focusing on the building across them.

The building was nothing intriguing, in Yerim's opinion. It was like every building that stood tall in the city; long rectangle frame, glass windows that reflected the silver moonlight, and an empty, lifeless establishment. 

There was really no reason for it to be so interesting.

Yerim brushes it off as Hyejoo drifting off into her own headspace only to jump back when the raven haired hero stood up. Her eyes narrowed at the building and Yerim was starting to think Hyejoo was seeing something she clearly wasn't seeing.

Yerim reluctantly pushed herself up, "What are we looking at?"

Hyejoo didn't answer.

"I doubt anyone would be there at this time so if you think someone is, it's probably just a raccoon or something." Yerim beckons, slowly lowering herself down to the makeshift seat - a stool she found laying around nearby.

She still didn't budge.

"Hyejo-"

"Shut up." 

Yerim shot a look at Hyejoo, jumping up from her make shift seat, "I get I'm the _newbie -_ or whatever - but you can't treat me with no res-"

"Stop talking and use your eyes." Hyejoo gave out a desperate gesture as she pointed the building standing tall across them. The same one that held little to no movement last Yerim looked. 

Apparently, she didn't look closely enough.

There was a figure moving amongst the shadows, maneuvering from within the building. It was moving around the aisles erratically but their appearance was only a silhouette - much thanks to the dim lit streets and the completely dark interior of the building. 

"Looks like they're stealing something?" Yerim raises an eyebrow, stepping forward as she narrows her eyes. "We need to catch them-"

"Don't even take a step forward." Hyejoo growls through her gritted teeth.

Yerim holds in a groan, "If we don't make it in time-"

"Why are you in always such a rush? Whoever that is is obviously unaware of the blueprint of the building." Hyejoo grumbles. "Besides I don't want you setting anything on fire, _again_."

"Ok fine." Yerim sighs, "What do you want me to do then?"

Hyejoo eyes the building, as if making sure it doesn't leave her sight. "Just follow my lead."


	16. Chapter 13: a sign of presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple no-good robber was all there was to it yet somehow it led to something else.

Hyejoo's been trying to work on focusing on the positive side of things.

Key word - _trying_.

But she finds it incredibly difficult to keep her mind and thoughts organized when she has a pyromaniac supposed to be held under a leash. 

(Ok, she's exaggerating, but Hyejoo's been internally struggling for the past 5 minutes.)

" _Was it really a good idea to let her be our ambush_?" Midnight's husk voice interrupts her train of thought and a part of Hyejoo's thanks him but the other wants to berate him for reminding her once again that she's practically left Yerim unsupervised.

"It's fine. If we can take care of it before things get messy, then she wouldn't have to attack." Hyejoo mumbles, taking quiet and careful steps towards the building. 

With the winter being at such a low - winds were nothing but a breeze, the bristling echoes of the trees were no more - it only made the be-discreet aspect of things, harder. With the silence, Hyejoo was sure her shoes crunching against the snow would be heard from within stores and that worried her.

"So you're only using her as a means of distracting _her_ _self_?" Midnight's voice was bland and dead, and something about it being so straightforward ignites a tinge of frustration within Hyejoo.

"Be quiet." She snaps back, gritting her teeth. Hyejoo was tired, yearning for the comfort of her own bed, but she couldn't just walk back home - she had too many things to think about and to finish.

Hyejoo hid behind the brick wall, pressing her head further into the cold surface, in hopes to hear any type of movement. With the droning wind - which you could barely hear - you would think any noise would be as heightened and as loud as a microphone, but there was _nothing_. Just plain, nothing.

Not even a single thud of shoes or boots, no rustling of fumbling hands, no sharp little bells of jewelry scratching against each other - nothing.

It was almost as if there was no one there. Like the establishment had been left empty and deserted as it was from the moment it closed its doors. Only the whistling breeze swept the streets and Hyejoo was confused. _Did I make a mistake?_ She wonders. 

Can't be. She _saw_ a moving silhouette prance around in the store, breezing across the aisles and shifting its body against the glass cupboards. Her sight was no better than a pure bred animal, but it was surely more reliable than the standard human's. 

"Midnight, do you hear anything?" She whispers, crouching down to meet her companion's level. Surprisingly, Midnight shakes his head, thankfully not speaking to answer her.

Hyejoo wants to take a peak, to move her head ever so slightly to see if there really was any shadow that lurked in the jewelry store - but she didn't want to take a risk. A small risk, yes, but still a risk. If ever there was that damn silhouette still rummaging through the said aisles, Hyejoo peaking her head out will only give away her position - resulting into a chase that she'd much rather avoid.

Hyejoo meets Midnight's golden eyes and gestured him to look, to which he did without question. He was an animal, a wolf, his senses were more than the standard human's, making things a little easier for Hyejoo - hopefully. 

A few seconds later, he comes back, trudging towards her at an ample pace. "Nothing." He huffs, "Maybe you made a mistake?" He mutters and Hyejoo wishes to hell that she didn't. 

(One, because she sure is itching for some action after sitting idle on a makeshift chair in the damn cold. Second, she knows Midnight will only mock her for her failed sight and most likely tease for losing her _touch_.)

"I didn't." Hyejoo grunts, "I sure as hell saw something move." She adds, her feet twisting against the snow, making that pleasant crunch.

"I don't smell anything either Oli." Midnight's voice was hushed and merely a growl in the wind, but Hyejoo can hear the surfacing tease that hid in his voice. If it hadn't been from the silence and their current task, Hyejoo would scold Midnight.

Hyejoo sighed, leaning her head against the brick wall, "But I saw something Midnight - and I'm not losing touch-" She was quick to shut down Midnight's upcoming retort, "-Maybe, whoever it was, went the other way. Maybe we were too late?"

Midnight let out a huff, a wisp of air leaving his snout, "That's worst than mistaking a silhouette for a hanging jacket, Oli." He lays down, his canine body lowering itself onto a mound of snow. He rests his chin against his paws, curling into his own frame.

Hyejoo groaned, though making sure to be quiet, "That doesn't make sense. I _know_ I saw something move. I'm sure of it."

Midnight closes his eyes, the golden glow of it diminishing as he does so, "Is that your gut telling you? Or your sleep deprecation?" The way he says it only sets off a button of frustration within Hyejoo and it takes everything in her to bite back an argument. 

Hyejoo doesn't sit down beside Midnight - she'd much rather let the pain of standing get to her than sit on the cold floor where her pants would get wet - and instead tries to catch any other sort of movement. She tries to press her ear closer to the shop window, hoping to catch anything that screams attention. 

(Hyejoo would never admit it, but Hyunjin has much better hearing than she ever did and she desperately wishes she were here right now.)

She hears rustling beside her and Hyejoo assumes that her companion is starting to stir in his position. "Hang on-" Hyejoo turns to Midnight, eyes full of question and slight determination, "I think I hear-"

 _"I-I'm sorry alright-!"_ An ugly scream follows right after and Hyejoo doesn't know whether to jump in joy or to pull at her hair in fear of what she thinks caused that scream.

Midnight raises his head, "Looks like your friend needs help." He stands on his four legs, wriggling his fur of the snow that dusted against it.

Hyejoo grunted, "It's probably the other way around." She pushes off of her legs, and Midnight was right, the jewelry store was vacant and there was no sign of life. 

_Well, at least I was right about the intruder._

Hyejoo let out a sigh, turning on the sharp edge of the building, hoping that she's fast enough to reach _whatever_ it is that's happening before another building has a charred hole on its brick wall.

The lack of sound that echoed in the streets, the mere wind being the only one that brushed her ears, was concerning, to say the least. With not a single sign of footsteps, not even any sign of fighting or whatnot, Hyejoo is worried.

And not about Yerim.

"Midnight, when we get there, pull Yerim off as soon as you can." She mutters, quickening her pace.

Midnight only grunts in response as he follows tightly behind her. His hind legs pushed against the snow and Hyejoo was sure their presence was most likely already noticed. She didn't mind, the only thing on her mind right now was to get to the scene as quick as she could.

(Don't get her wrong, albeit showing her disinterest in Yerim, she knows that the new hero wouldn't be able to kill someone - judging from her cheery attitude. She's just worried about property damage, more than anything.)

Hyejoo turned a sharp corner, and dug her foot into the ground as she steadied herself, "Get off hi-!" 

Her voice died in her throat as she saw nothing but complete silence.

In the dim lit lamp that hung, there was a man scuffling towards the building wall, practically hugging it's cold surface as his mouth spewed with nonsense. His eyes were wide open and his whole body was shaking - Hyejoo wonders if it's because of the cold or if it's out of fear.

Hyejoo was about to approach him, wanting to find answers, but at the corner of her eye she saw a familiar brunette stand rather stiffly in front of a wall. She disregarded the man, gesturing Midnight to guard him, and turned towards Yerim.

Her mouth opened to berate her, about to let her lips run faster than her mind, but all of her words were caught in the back of her throat when she saw what Yerim was staring at.

On the brick wall, there was a large scale painting of that _same_ emblem. Sloppily drawn into the surface, it's paint dry against the rough brick. It was bright red, contrasting the white that laid on the ground, and it was towering over them.

A large circle shone against the moonlight, it's blood red palette glowing against the reflection. The line that was drawn across, piercing the middle of the circle, was bold and thick, as if wanting attention from anyone passing by. 

But it was still hidden well - hidden beneath the alley ways that were buried deep behind buildings. It was almost like a treasure hunt, a symbol that seemed so large and obvious was hidden and only reserved for those who were _meant_ to find it.

Yerim didn't budge, staring straight up at it and Hyejoo figures she too was a little surprised by the engraved emblem. Wanting to understand this - and ignore the bubbling frustration - she turned to the man, snapping her head towards him, "Did you draw this?"

He shook his head, his wet hair whipping from left to right, "I didn't! I don't even know what that symbol is, man! I-I promise!" He was practically gasping for his words, his hands shooting up as he planted himself flat across the wall.

Hyejoo's fists clenched. She started walking at a slow pace towards him, eyes narrowing, "Then who else could've done it aside from you? You're the only one here and I'm sure as hell she-" Hyejoo gestures to Yerim, "-Wouldn't draw that." There was evident venom in her voice.

The man gulped, his damp hair sticking rather close to his forehead even when the weather had been cold. He shook his head again, trembling against his ragged coat, "L-Look, I-I don't even know what that is! I don't even have any spray paint with me either!" He shrieked, his eyes switching between Midnight's and Hyejoo's.

"Then why are you here?" Hyejoo crosses her arms. She doesn't want to scare the guy any further, knowing he might just faint before they even get answers.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "I-I was supposed to meet someone here." He let out a shaky breath, "Th-They said I can get some cash if I did this challenge o-or something, I swear that's it!" 

"Is that why you were in the jewelry store?" Hyejoo raised an eyebrow, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Did you even steal anything?"

"N-No! Y-You can check my bag a-and jacket - I have nothing!" His trembling hands gripped his coat, about to shake it off his shoulders but Hyejoo was quick to stop him. The sheer fear in his eyes seemed genuine enough. 

Hyejoo sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Explain then. Why are you here."

"I-I just did-" He met Hyejoo's eyes, and straightened up, "I-I was online, looking for some jobs, you know? A-And then I came across this website where it says I can get cash if I just played the game. I tried it and then I-I got a phone call - it was for the instructions." He cleared his throat, "I break into this jewelry store - no stealing - and meet with them at the back of the alleyway-"

"You must be an idiot." Hyejoo mumbled.

"-And said that if I see that symbol then you know, the cash would be there." He wearily pointed to the blood red symbol plastered across the wall, but he kept his head low under Hyejoo's gaze.

"Who was it that called you?"

"They didn't tell me.."

"You-" Hyejoo felt her temple twitch in frustration, "You followed shady instructions without knowing who was giving it?!"

"I'm desperate for money ok!" He shrieked, and Hyejoo saw tears slowly build up in the corner of the man's eyes. "I can give you my phone, h-here." He fumbled around in his pockets, quick to take it out and kicked it towards Hyejoo's boots.

Hyejoo looked down, and watched it but figure she'll pick it up later. Fingerprints are fingerprints, and she doesn't want to ruin the only evidence they have of whoever decided to construct this game. 

Though, Hyejoo's certain this isn't someone they'll so easily catch with a phone.

"Did the instructor tell you anything else?"

"N-Not really." The man gulped, "A-Actually, there was one!"

"What is it?" Hyejoo narrowed her eyes.

"I'll tell you if you'll let me go after-"

"Tell me now or my companion will use you as his chew toy." Hyejoo growled. 

"Ok! Ok!" He waved his hands, nodding, "The phone guy said that wherever that symbol is, he'll always be there. Or something like that - I-I dunno, he was kinda cryptic but that's what he basically meant." 

Hyejoo's eyes widened, "So you're saying they're suppose to be here?"

"Yeah.. but they're late. Like _really_ late. I tried calling them but the phone keeps leading to a dead number." The man scratched his temple, a frown forming. 

_Same emblem_ _, similar to_ _that footage_ _with him._

 _This_ _instructor_ _might be our guy._

"Anything else?" Hyejoo turned to him.

He shook his head, "N-No! Th-That's all I got!" He scrambles back against the wall, his hands flat against the cold surface, gulping when Hyejoo's eyes stayed on him, as if ripping off any confidence he had left to give - which wasn't very much to begin with.

"Midnight, stay with him until the police arrive." Hyejoo sighs, turning her head away.

"W-wait! I gave you everything you wanted-" He moves forward with his knees, "Why can't you just let me go?!" His voice broke, and his eyes expressed both betrayal and worry.

"Relax." Hyejoo sighed, "You'll only be taken in for questioning." She turns away, ignoring his protests and his complaints.

(He soon closed his mouth when Midnight had walked towards him, the canine's golden eyes practically boring into his own, tearing apart his voice and his walls, making them crumble as Midnight glared at him.)

"Hey." She calls out once. Hyejoo stands a few feet behind her, her arms by her side. 

Yerim doesn't budge, instead she kept looking up at the bright red mark plastered across the wall. Hyejoo finds herself doing the same thing, staring at it and feeling a rush of electricity run through her nerves when she realizes the culprit is more or less connected to the very owners of the symbol. 

Such a simple yet haunting reminder. 

Hyejoo shakes away from her trance but Yerim was still caught in a daze. "Hey, we need to go." She calls out, this time her voice is a little louder and stern, solidifying against the whistles of the wind. 

Yerim still doesn't move.

Sighing, Hyejoo walks up to Yerim's shoulder, her hand clamping down onto the latter as a forceful way to kick her out of a trance. "Hey."

Yerim jumped, her shoulders jerking away from Hyejoo's touch as she turned to meet her partner's confused eyes. She blinks a few times, watching Hyejoo stare back at her, "Ah, sorry, you were callin- wait, I got the guy-!" Yerim snaps her body around, her hand pointing to the wall behind but stops when she sees a wolf guarding the man she had held up with such certainty. 

"I know. I see that." Hyejoo answers back, as if seeing Midnight isn't enough to make it clear.

Yerim offers Hyejoo a lopsided smile, scratching the back of her neck as her eyes scanned the area, making sure she didn't cause anything to burn amidst her mission, of some sort. "I didn't burn anything." She pipes up, crossing her arms. 

Hyejoo nods, "You scared the guy to death, what did you do?" 

"Well, he wouldn't stop trying to run away even when I blocked him so I kinda just.." Yerim cleared her throat "...threatened him?" 

Hyejoo nods again, this time running her fingers down her face as she let out a sigh, "Figures." She mutters, glancing at their culprit, who had his mouth shut and hands on his knees as Midnight continued to watch him.

"Is that your pet?"

"Not my pet. My quirk." Hyejoo corrects.

"Right." Yerim could only see Midnight's back, but judging the way the canine sat up straight, it's ears perked high, she could almost feel the thick tension from where she was standing.

Hyejoo turns to the large painting - of some sort, it isn't really a painting, more like graffiti if she had to describe it - and holds in the burning fury slowly growing in the base of her chest. She pays attention to her mind, playing Haseul's words over and over like a broken record. 

"This is the same one we saw.. right?" Yerim's voice was small and hushed, as if there were people who could hear them.

"I think so." Hyejoo hums, "If it is then that just confirms that they're.." Hyejoo doesn't finish her sentence, letting Yerim fill in the blank for herself.

Though it seems like it doesn't matter as Yerim doesn't seem to be listening anyways. Her eyes stay planted on the wall, eyes slightly wide and her irises rather narrowing on the symbol itself. Hyejoo wants to ask her why she was so intrigued, but decides against it. 

"C'mon we need to go." Hyejoo yawns, "I took a picture and I got the phone that our culprit gave. Now all we need to do is just bring him there." Hyejoo waits for Yerim to respond but she didn't. Again.

"Yerim."

"Right!" Yerim snaps her head towards her and the quick change of demeanor almost scares Hyejoo if it weren't for the way Yerim had to shake her head to bring herself back. "I'll help." She smiles, though it was twitching slightly.

"Of course you will." Hyejoo scoffs.

Yerim rolls her eyes, "Yeah yeah, just say thank you." She grumbles as she walks towards Midnight and the man. 

Hyejoo looks back at the symbol, but she doesn't pay it any more attention than it deserves. Her mind was already in a haze with the recent events, and her heart was pulling in the direction she knows will bring harm. She looks away, following behind Yerim's footsteps.

Hyejoo hears a spark and for a second she thought it came from Yerim but she quickly disregards it.


	17. Chapter 14: Emblem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon shines on it, letting itself known to mankind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, super overdue update! This has been in my drafts for a while and I for some reason keep putting it off but now that I'm in Christmas break I, hopefully, will have enough time to update this au more :)
> 
> Also, a bit of warning, I barely read over this so there might be a few errors so I apologize in advance for that!

Hyejoo doesn't remember the last time where she was able to sit in silence and bask in its empty noise. Where she stared aimlessly at the ceiling - or if she's somehow outside, the streets - with her mind blank of any jarring images or thoughts. Where she would be able to close her eyes in pure bliss and enjoy the occasional wind that whistled through. 

It's been so long since she was able to do that.

She feels a portion of her heartache pitifully at the thought, squeezing at the bitter idea of it. Hyejoo wouldn't say she finds that change, _new_. In fact, she's so used to it that she hasn't made the effort to change things. Because how could she? The images, the poking _what if's_ , the replaying memories and everything in between would never leave her mind anyway. The only way it would is if she magically lost all her memories.

But even that would be troublesome.

Hyejoo sighs, pressing her cheek against the heel of her palm. She breathes in a long one, taking in the cold smell of the winter air and thankfully it smelled of the withering flowers sitting a few feet away from her. Haseul's beautiful attempt at growing a small garden of flowers before winter only for it all to bend and wrinkle when the snowflakes had started to pour out from the sky. Luckily, the scent still lingered.

"Aren't you cold?" She hears a familiar voice, one that was expected every time she had decided to visit Haseul.

Hyejoo shrugs, "Got used to it." She stretches out her fingers, the tips a flush red. "Is Haseul inside? I need to talk to her."

"Good things I hope?"

Hyejoo hummed, wondering what it is that could be considered _good_. It was evident, that's for sure, but it didn't exactly mean good. If anything, it meant the exact opposite and should be alarming but Hyejoo concludes it to be somewhat of good news. It's a lead. That's something, right?

"Sure." Hyejoo groans as she sits up, her hand rushing to her lower back as she stretches. She lets out a hiss as she feels a slight numbing sensation tickle her back, one that was all too familiar for her to visibly wince. Hyejoo looks up to see Jungeun raising an eyebrow at her.

"Does your back hurt?" Jungeun moves aside to let Hyejoo in, closing the door behind her as soon as she steps foot into the house. "Are you- wow, you're old."

Hyejoo snorts, "You must be a hag then."

Jungeun rolls her eyes, "You seriously have no respect for people who are older than you." She mutters, but Hyejoo senses no serious intent in it; but rather, a playful tone. 

Hyejoo turns to Jungeun, "Only to people who act older."

The older girl blinks at her as if trying to understand what she had meant; it soon clicked after Hyejoo looks away with little to no remorse on her face. Jungeun slaps the raven-haired girl hard on the shoulder, "You've got some nerve! Excuse me, I am very much mature - thank you." 

Hyejoo rolls her eyes with a smile on her face, "Yeah, yeah whatever." She waves off Jungeun's noisy protests, "Anyways, where's Haseul?"

"Getting straight to the point, already?" Jungeun hums, walking towards the kitchen, but Hyejoo doesn't follow her. 

Hyejoo nods, "Yeah well I came to see her right?" She smirks, "Not you." She adds - and she really had no reason to add that. Hyejoo just feels like pushing Jungeun's buttons early in the morning for the fun of it.

Jungeun peaks out of the corner, eyes narrow, "I swear, I need to tell Haseul how you act towards me." She pouts as she leaves her corner, two mugs with the handle clutched between her fingers. "She's in the basement." 

Hyejoo follows close behind Jungeun and she's quick to hold the mug when the older girl offers it to her. Her tense shoulders slowly droop to level with her body as she feels the heat that burns softly through the mug. Hyejoo lets out a shiver as she feels the freezing tips of her fingers melt against the material. Maybe she was a _bit_ cold.

"How long has she been here?" Hyejoo whispers (She's afraid Haseul might overhear considering the older girl tends to dismiss anything regarding her.)

Jungeun chuckles, "Don't worry, she only came down an hour ago." 

"I'm not worried," Hyejoo mutters back.

Jungeun only hums, but she doesn't make the effort to argue back knowing Hyejoo will not at all back down. She turns on a step and her slipper slaps slightly against the basement, wooden flooring. Hyejoo sees Jungeun smile as she looks up and she assumes Haseul sees her. 

"Ah, thanks Jungeun-" Haseul looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of Hyejoo stepping down from the stairs. The latter taking heavy and tired steps as she puts her foot in front of the other. "Well, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I swear, you're the second person to emphasize _early in the morning_ , with my name." Hyejoo huffs, taking a sip out of the mug Jungeun had given her. 

It's hot chocolate, which was oddly satisfying yet childish in some way. Hyejoo paid it no mind; she liked the sweet taste that scattered on her taste buds, enjoying it more than the bitter taste of coffee. 

Haseul giggles, "Oh c'mon, Hyejoo. Even _you_ know it's too early for you." She takes a sip from Jungeun's drink, her eyes closing - most likely entertaining the warmth that spread throughout her body. "Did Hyunjin say it too?"

"Of course she did." Hyejoo mumbles, "She says that yet she isn't much of a morning person either - the audacity." 

Haseul chuckles at the younger girl's tiny rant, but there was a surge of subtle melancholy that pricked her heart; a feeling that often rested well in her mind in envy of seeing two siblings enjoy the company of one another. The majority of said enjoyment came from teasing and oftentimes playful mockery, but still, Haseul missed those small moments. She worries she took advantage of all those times, ignoring the chances of losing it all in a day.

"I'll be upstairs if you guys need me." Jungeun's voice sent an array of warmth through her thoughts, making her instinctively smile when she meets the younger girl's irises. Something about the way Jungeun looks at her always makes her heart melt into the pit of her chest. 

Hyejoo nods and waves a lazy hand in acknowledgement; Haseul chuckles at it and sends in her own, affectionate farewell. It wasn't really a farewell anyway, she just felt like sending in the extra love that her partner deserved by blowing a cheesy kiss. Hyejoo visibly cringes and looks away while Jungeun flushes a light pink and sends one back, albeit sheepishly. 

"You guys are so sweet it might just give me diabetes." Hyejoo groans, placing her mug on the table, just beside Haseul's. 

"Please, if you find someone, you'll probably be the same." Haseul rolls her eyes, turning her chair as she typed away at her keyboard, fingers swiftly brushing against the keys with high toned thuds as she padded against it. "Which I think, would be a sight to see. You all _soft_ with someone."

Hyejoo snorts, "Like you'll ever see me like that."

"I'll be waiting for that day." Haseul shoots her a mocking wink, to which Hyejoo only groaned at. "So, why are you here so early? Don't you have projects to finish?"

"It's the weekend. I don't have school on week-"

Haseul rolls her eyes, "I know that - I'm not stupid. But aren't you busy? Wouldn't you be helping your sister out right now? You know, with the bakery." She turns around, twisting the chair to face Hyejoo, "Or any school work? I swear, I barely see you do school work."

"That's because I don't do school work." Hyejoo chuckles, though she deliberately ignores the motherly glare from Haseul, "And I came here because it's urgent."

Haseul's face softens in a way that's no longer similar to when she's outside as a normal citizen but into an expression that she often uses when discussing anything remotely dangerous or somewhat of a not-so-civilian-friendly conversation. Her eyebrows slightly twitch to the middle of her forehead, almost furrowing but barely visible. Haseul's eyes were sharp and it was obvious she was ready to listen.

"About?" She pushes.

Hyejoo takes her phone out, taking a few slow seconds to unlock it and search for the photo she had taken just a night ago. A little late, she knows, but helping out Hyunjin's bakery had been a little bit heavy so she had to push back this meeting into the weekend; which was fine since it meant more time to discuss. 

"While on patrol, we had to.." Hyejoo sighs, "Kind of - chase a trespasser who went into this jewelry store for some kind of game."

Haseul raises an eyebrow, "Game?"

Hyejoo nods, "Yeah. Apparently, if you do what the instructor says, you have the chance of winning money - that's what the guy said. It's like... a test of courage." Haseul shoots her a look, one that was filled with doubt and, probably, judgement. Hyejoo nods, "Yeah, I know, it's stupid, but he said he needed the money."

Haseul leans back on her chair, "So he was asked to walk around a jewelry store?"

"No stealing either," Hyejoo adds.

Haseul's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "He was asked to trespass but not to steal anything? What's the point of that? Wouldn't that be the perfect chance to get some products, without having to dirty your hands or something?" She meets Hyejoo's gaze and could instantly tell what she was possibly thinking, "Which I _know_ from watching tv shows. I don't steal things, Hyejoo." She huffs.

Hyejoo shrugs, "Yeah well, you seemed to know your stuff." She chuckles softly but it was quick to revert back to their conversation, "Anyways, we caught him in the alleyway and he led us to this."

The younger girl makes the effort to lean forward from her chair and push her arm towards Haseul, grip tight around her phone to prevent it from slipping out of her hands. Hyejoo figures she can stand up and walk a few very short strides to show Haseul, but her legs were nothing but uncooperative limbs and she really wasn't in the mood to do any more walking. 

"Is that graffiti?" Haseul dawns closer over Hyejoo's phone, her eyes narrowing on the picture; Hyejoo lets out a soft sigh and grabs the older girl's glasses, offering it to her in a quick gesture. Haseul mutters a thank you and slips it on, her eyes slowly widening as she finally makes clear of the image in front of her. "...the emblem?"

"We found it in the alleyway. And the guy said that if this emblem was found, the money would be there." Hyejoo mumbles, "Whoever instructed this knows the emblem well enough to draw it on the walls. It can seem like a reach since this emblem is slowly reaching other outsiders, but Haseul, this is-"

"Jungeun and Chaewon saw the same thing, the same day you saw yours," Haseul intervenes, sighing heavily as she opens a document. In a matter of seconds, the said document opens and fills the monitor with its low saturation and dimly lit surroundings. However, no matter how dark the corners seem to be, the blood-red emblem seems to shine against the moonlight, calling its grey rays and making itself known in the presence of its visitor.

Hyejoo doesn't mind the aching sensation that filled her feet as she stood up, leaning forward to get herself closer to the monitor. She doesn't have bad eyesight, in fact, she has excellent sight, but the need to make sure of what she's seeing makes her draw closer. 

"That's two." Hyejoo mumbles. "This can't be a coincidence - at the same time?" 

"Jiwoo found one too." Haseul drags another file, clicking it twice and there opened the same image. Different angles yet the surroundings were similar to the past 2 images. All emblems are engulfed by darkness, except the spot where the symbols had the moon shining so bright against it. As if they were conveniently placed there for attention; attention that was easy yet so hard to gain.

Hyejoo mutters, "If this is common around the city then surely someone has to be putting these things there."

"I asked Yeji if there were any other sightings or maybe even cases that are similar to the girl in the hospital but - nothing." Haseul breathes in sharply, "It's been quiet in their city. So quiet that even the crime rate has decreased by a little bit in the past few days."

Hyejoo pushes herself off the table, "Almost the same day we started our patrols?"

Haseul nods, "Almost." She glances back at the two images displayed on the monitor, her eyes narrowing solely on the drawn graffiti. She keeps her silence - and slowly, Hyejoo realizes it.

"Are-" Hyejoo snaps her head towards Haseul, eyes wide and pressing, "Are you saying they're _here_?"

Haseul slightly winces at Hyejoo's unconscious hiss that left her lips after muttering such words, "I'm not sure. But something tells me this _silence_ isn't going to last any longer. If anything, it's a gateway to the next spree they'll go on." 

"So what's the plan?"

Haseul grunts, throwing her head back as she punches the bridge of her nose, "I already have one set in stone, and I've talked to ITZY about it already. Just waiting for Yeji to give us more updates or info we might need to know."

"She didn't answer yet?" Hyejoo held her tone, hoping she didn't sound insistent or desperate.

Albeit it being slightly bad news, considering it meant more unknown grounds slowly spread around them, it was still a lead they could cling onto. Rather than relying on a case like the hospital girl, at least they had a solid path to follow along for now.

Haseul shakes her head, "Yeah she hasn't answered yet. I wanted to ask the other members but they're busy with school, work and other stuff. Yeji, too, so I won't insist on calling her."

Hyejoo's fists clench - it's not like she can call Yeji up and press her for information. They're not even close, and besides, she understands the two-sided lifestyle a hero has. It's a worthy lifestyle but sometimes, a really busy one. 

Rather than asking for Haseul to continue calling her colleague, Hyejoo opts to ask about other things, "Now that we have some kind of a _trace_ here, what are we gonna do?"

Haseul hums, "At first, I was planning to assist ITZY in their sector. You know, hand in some help if they needed it?" She tears her eyes away from the monitor and looks up at Hyejoo, "That's actually why I placed you and Yerim north of downtown. You're a least an hour or 2 away from ITZY's sector, so if they need help, you could be there."

Hyejoo nods knowingly. She didn't know beforehand considering their placement reasonings never crossed her mind, but she's mindful of the way Haseul had thought of that. 

Haseul continues, "But because of what we have now, we need to focus on our city. I told Yeji beforehand and she was perfectly fine with it, so you and Yerim will be placed deeper downtown." Haseul smiles softly, "If that's ok with you?"

Hyejoo's gaze lingers on Haseul's smile. It seemed strong and perfectly trained to stay wide and up, but the corners of her lips trembled ever so slightly. 

The younger girl lets out a sigh, "Fine with me."

"And Yerim?"

Hyejoo shrugs, "Eh, probably. She'll go with the flow."

Haseul arches an eyebrow at her but laughs it off, "Alright then. I'll lay out the plan for everyone tonight so we can start getting to the plan."

"We're changing tonight?"

"We need to." Haseul takes in a deep breath, "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Hyejoo nods, "Right."

~

Yerim traces her finger against the balcony railing, slightly wincing when the skin of her finger skimmed against the cold metal surface. It sent a surge of shivers down her spine, making her tremble as she lets out a shaky breath.

"And a line.." She muttered mindlessly to herself, running her finger amidst the flimsy circle she drew on the metal bar. 

It was nowhere near perfect - really, it was just a failed attempt of a circle and a jagged line drawn across. But it was enough to send uncertainty through Yerim, making the hair on her arms stand from the sheer sight of an emblem. Malevolent deeds hidden just beneath a drawing. 

Yerim huffs, brushing away her illustration, letting the remnants of snow flutter off the balcony. She makes no effort of apologizing to whom ever may have received the said snow from below as Yerim decides it's best for her to stay inside rather than in the freezing cold.

Being so high up didn't really help during the winter. The wind that flew across their window always roared, hitting against the glass as if it was angry at having an obstacle in its way. It also didn't help that it was cold, making the temperature worst than it already was.

Yerim takes a quick step into the living room, her flushed cheeks rejoicing at the warmth that fanned her face. She kicks away her slippers, closing the door behind her and flying right into the middle of the couch, basking in the furry blanket that Kahei had gifted her just a few days ago.

Ah, _Kahei_.

She feels her heart drop. Yerim slowly sits up, pushing the heels of her palms against the couch, as she stares blankly at the tv. Flashing images of this movie were plastered across the screen but Yerim paid it no attention.

She hasn't told Kahei about what she did yet.

And Yerim feels anxiety bubble at the pit of her stomach when the thought of telling Kahei the news crossed her mind. Or maybe, it already has, but she's been ignoring it this whole time. Putting aside _those_ problems in hopes of just letting it pass. 

Yerim ponders on the idea. Maybe she should. Maybe she should keep her mouth shut. Maybe, rather than giving Kahei a mere heart attack, she'll keep her new career to a whisper, pushing it to the dark corners of her mind whenever Kahei happens to be around.

"Would Jungeun.." Yerim mutters, leaning forward, placing her chin against the palm of her hand.

No, knowing Jungeun, she was probably keeping it under covers as well. If anything Jungeun had most likely been keeping her mouth shut since all of this started. 

Yerim chuckled lightly to herself, realizing that they were both equally terrified of Kahei. Well, it's not like she's anything horrifying to begin with. Kahei was far from it actually, she was soft spoken. Always well mannered and thinking of others, is what Yerim knows most about Kahei. 

Even without words, Kahei finds a way to keep caring for the people around her, wordlessly shouldering the weight on theirs and putting even just a little bit onto hers. Kahei was nowhere near frightening. She was the exact _opposite_.

But Yerim knows that's not the reason she doesn't want Kahei to know. She isn't afraid of hearing an earful of lectures or a rare scene of an angry Kahei.

Yerim's afraid of hurting her. Of making her go through the same thing she had went through two years ago


	18. Chapter 15: Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul moves Yerim and Hyejoo deeper downtown. Slowly, Plan B is being put into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than most chapters but that's because I don't want to add other nonsense when the second bit is kind of important to think about :)

"Deeper downtown?"

Haseul nods, straightening her back as she looks up at Yerim, "Is that ok with you?" Her voice was as gentle as it always was. 

Yerim blinks and she meets Hyejoo's eyes for a split second, inwardly grimacing at the way the latter seemed to look unimpressed (as she always is), "Of course! It works for me!" She smiles, as brightly as she could muster up.

Their leader lets out a fond chuckle before moving onto the others. "Everyone will pretty much stay in their same areas, however, Jiwoo and I will also pay close attention to the other side of downtown." She points to the large red circle drawn onto the paper, tracing her finger against the red marker, "Keep in mind that the areas outside of downtown are also prone to criminal activity. Especially since it's midnight, ok?"

Chaewon peaked over Jiwoo's shoulder, pushing herself against her toes, "So pay close attention to alleyways and stuff?"

Jungeun nods, "Like what we normally do."

"What if we encounter them." Hyejoo chirps, leaning against their table. She takes note of the way everyone suddenly keeps quiet, dipping their heads either in thought or wonder at the question - or rather, statement.

It takes a couple of moments for someone to interrupt the deafening silence until Haseul decides to speak up, "It's best we don't engage." She sighs, "We have little to no information on what we're up against. What we can do however is to observe them - run if you need to - and see if you can find something out about them."

Yerim looks up from their map, "Any outstanding features or anything related to their quirk?"

Haseul hums, "Exactly." She crosses her arms, "We need all the info we can get."

Everyone nods, their eyes plastered on the map spread out on the table. It was clear they were all left uneasy at the news; however, this just meant that they had easier access to information, which, in a way, is much better than having to wait for other heroes. 

Haseul sighs - it is a good thing. But this whole situation is practically a double edge sword waiting to be used. Their senses were left to fend for their own, having little to no clues about their opponent's quirk. Not even an obvious mark or memorable appearance that can give them just a bit of knowledge; they have _nothing_.

"Are there any more questions?" Jungeun says, getting the attention of everyone else. She slightly shifts under their gaze, blinking away the feeling of her heart pumping out of her chest uncharacteristically - Jungeun concludes it's out of hunger and totally not out of anxiety. Regardless, no one says anything, just shrugging as they meet eyes with one another (except Hyejoo and Jiwoo).

Haseul claps her hands together, a blinding smile plastered across her face, "Keep in touch!" She rolls the map, keeping it tight and small in the palm of her hands, "As I said before, don't engage, alright!"

Chaewon throws a flimsy thumbs up, "Got it."

~

"Jiwoo."

Jiwoo almost trips forward as she stopped, shyly scratching the back of her head when Haseul chuckles fondly, muttering an apology that Jiwoo doesn't believe is sincere at all. She only huffs, crossing her arms in an attempt to act the least bit of irritation - but the growing smile on her face falters. "Hm?" She mutters out.

Haseul looks away, the feathers on her wings fluttering as a rush of wind brushed against them. Albeit the midnight sky was as dark as it presented, Haseul's snow-white wings never fail to shine against the moonlight, marking itself known to anyone that happens to look up at the buildings. Haseul walks towards the edge, her eyes seemed distant and almost hesitant.

"You know you can trust me," Haseul turns her head, "...Right." 

Jiwoo felt a shiver run up her spine, her neck feeling a tinge of freezing air creep against it as if someone was breathing down her whole body. Guarding her still, watching and waiting for an answer. She felt uneasy, to be gazed at so unexpectedly by their leader. Haseul, who was as quiet as the warmth amidst the winter air, just stared at her. 

Haseul's expression was stone cold. Her eyes eerily still, and her mouth zipped shut in a calm yet expecting manner. Jiwoo felt her fingers curl against her palms as she tried to decipher Haseul's face, but there was nothing to go off of. Haseul's everything was confusing; too difficult and complex for Jiwoo to dissect.

Gulping subtly, Jiwoo nodded discreetly, "Of course." She answers, laying herself calm as she faced Haseul with a blinding smile.

Haseul watches her, and Jiwoo fears that she saw right through her faltering grin and her clever façade - knowing Haseul, she most likely did. But rather than saying anything, Haseul sharply turns on her heel, her wings spreading to large lengths, feathers flapping harshly against the bones of her physical quirk.

Haseul hums, "Good." Is all she says before breathing in, "I'll scout around the area and get a birds-eye view, you stay here and keep an eye out for anything strange. I'll be back!" Haseul shouts as she violently swings her wings forward, lifting her in an elegant form, and then gliding away, her figure getting smaller as she circles around their assigned sector.

Jiwoo breathes out, realizing she had been holding in a tight breath since the moment Haseul's giggle had faded along with the midnight wind. Her shoulders lazily droop back to their sockets, her chest heaving slightly heavily as she takes a moment to sit down. 

She closes her eyes, wanting to feel the cold air against her cheeks in an attempt to dry the little beads of sweat gathering on her forehead.


	19. Chapter 16: Of all things, it had to be that one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain that isn't just a thief or trespasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, 3 updates in a month? Merry Christmas to you all (even though it's a bit late)! I hope you guys were able to spend it and have all the fun you can have especially in these trying times :) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for coming back to this fic, and reading it! A side tangent, I didn't really check over this, ahem, so if there are any grammatical errors I apologize

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"That's not even human anymore!"

"Screw this, I'm out of here!"

"Wh-whatever that thing is, I'll leave it to the pro-heroes!"

"That thing is disgusting!"

"IIs that a spider?!"

"Mo-Mom-?!"

_"Ah, another insect to add to my web.."_

There was a disgusting squelch that echoed across the city, crowds of people screaming out of horror as they tripped over their shoelaces, expressions twisting into terror as the ground shook and dirt slid across streets. Snow above buildings trickled down, heavyweights of it violently landing on cars.

"Where are the pro heroes dammit!" 

"That kid is going to die!"

The boy wailed, his stomach tingling as he was turned upside down, hanging from a mere string of web that the culprit had tied his foot in. He held his palms to his mouth as he felt liquid run down his neck, the knot in his throat tightening along with the headache that pierced through his forehead. He was trembling and any empathetic human being would let this boy down, but everyone's different. As she would like to say.

"My, look at you so afraid." The boy's eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowing as he's met with eight glowing eyes. Eyes that held in so much hunger, so much blood thirsting lust for mischief and destruction it made his whole body feel light. "Don't worry, I only need you for looks and soon enough you'll be gone upon your away." There was an eerie smile that met his line of sight, haunting every sliver of skin on his body.

He nodded, albeit trembling. The eight-eyed lady only smiled at him, staring into his eyes as if she was looking into his core, studying his every breath, every blood that pumped through his veins. "A-Are you a spider-"

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked, and as a child, he felt guilty for asking such a question even when it was just out of curiosity. 

He didn't answer. Only keeping his hands to his mouth.

"Are you?" She asked again.

The boy blinked, slowly parting his lips to answer, but he stopped when he noticed the look of anger that flashed just in the eyes of the lady. Hot, irritated, anger scorching in her expression made him shut his mouth and the way she looked at him, her thin smile gone from her face, had brought him to shout mercilessly. Screaming and wailing from the thick material of the web, kicking his free foot only to stay suspended in the cold air.

The lady growled at him, her eight eyes boring deep holes into his memory, as she brought him closer, "Children like you are so insensitive.." She grumbled, " _You should be put in your place._ "

His screams died alongside the whistling wind, as she stared at him, gazing at him curiously before letting a smile grow on her face. The boy's eyes averted, although his vision was altered, he knew exactly what that figure was. A sharp, long, single claw was extended in the air, the bright moonlight had shone perfectly against its solid surface and it was directed right at _him_.

The lady smiled, her eight eyes fidgeting and averting between the boy and her large spider claw, "Children like shiny things, isn't that right?"

He wearily met her eyes, words left empty on his tongue as his ears rung continuously. The boy felt tears run down his face, trickling over a wound on his forehead making him want to wince. But all was left ignored as he screamed in horror, the sharp blade swinging towards him in mere seconds-

The boy feels a gush of wind run through every corner of his body and he feels his stomach churn at a sickening pace. He lets his eyes fly open and for a split minute, he's in the air, violently being thrown away from the web and into the nearest building wall stationed just on the side of the main road. He curls, bracing for impact, only to fall against something soft and not so much the hard glass of a skyscraper.

Before he opens his eyes, he hears a grunt, "Dammit! She almost killed this kid for recklessly doing that!" A familiar voice is what he hears, a voice that he's dreamt of hearing up close and in person for so long. "Hey, hey. Are you ok?" The voice whispers, it's gentle and opposite to her previous tone.

The little boy looks up, slowly his eyes widening as he sees the figure that had just caught him, "O-Olivia Hye?!" He gasps.

She smiles at him, and the little boy visibly trembles but Hyejoo doubts it's out of fear. Nodding, a subtle but soft smile on her face, as she gently puts him down, "Hey kid. Sorry, we took a while, but you're safe now, alright?" She chuckles, ruffling his already messy hair.

He nods, and Hyejoo wonders if he's really listening to her. She opens her mouth to say something but stops when she hears an ear-piercing scream echo in their sector, temporarily deafening her with how insanely loud such a scream was. Hyejoo curses under her breath when she sees another flash of hot fire blunder across the streets, chaotic and barely controlled.

"Your mom is just in the store down the road, run there and don't look back ok?!" Hyejoo shouts, gesturing for the boy to run forward which he does as soon as she says it, thankfully. But she doesn't grant the boy anymore praises considering there were matters she had to attend to and a dilemma she plans on solving.

Is she saving her scatterbrained partner or an eight-eyed, accompanied by four inhumane legs attached to her back, villain who happens to wreak havoc just as they start their new patrol plan? Hyejoo is quick to guess the latter.

*

"Stupid heroes, give me a damn break!" The woman screams, swinging yet another spider leg, busy shaking off the flames that were smeared just on her right. "Agh! Damn you!" 

Yerim pants, her hands extended as she had just finished letting out an armada of hot fire. She quickly wipes away the sweat that trickled over her neck, slightly amazed that she doesn't feel even the slightest bit of wind that happens to pass by; in fact, she more so glorifies its presence having been in a middle of a fight and all. 

"Maybe we can just talk it out?!" Yerim shouts, looking up at the women suspended in the air, "Rather than fighting-"

The women's eyes creepily draw to Yerim, nothing but frustration and rising anger expressed amongst her face, "Talk it out?" She lets out a mockery of a laugh and her smile flashes to a scowl, "How idiotic! Why would I talk to a pro-hero like you?!"

Yerim is given no room for argument as a spider leg had swept her off her feet, making her face practically slam against the cold hard floor. Although the array of flames she had managed to summon up and the pure adrenaline that this fight had put her through was cardio inducing, Yerim froze up as soon as the snow smeared across her cheek. 

She gasps as a sharp claw - spider leg? - digs just beside her cold cheek, both legs rendering her caged in. The woman looms over, all eight eyes leaning forward as Yerim lets out short and uneasy breaths, feeling defenceless when she was lying on the floor while a spider quirk villain had herself just above her face. Yerim feels her heart pump out of her chest.

"You seem new. No wonder you're so bad at this~" The woman smirks, a smug smile plastered across her face. Gone was the anger and instead, there was a sense of arrogance; it made Yerim want to talk some sense into her. "An amateur pro-hero up against _me_? Aren't you a little ambitious... It's almost admiring." 

Yerim grunts, staring into the woman's eyes, the pair that was centred right where it should be, "Almost-?" She feels the sharp point of the claw press against her side, making Yerim hold in her breath.

"I'm a villain, darling." She smiles, "And you're a mere rookie but look at you. Choosing to go against the likes of a spider who has had far more experience than _you_."

Yerim winces when she feels the sharp claw press further against her side, most likely bruising her skin as the point practically digs itself deeper. She grunts, wanting to breathe, but how can she when the villain had rendered her useless. Pinning her to the ground and stripping the privilege of mobility, and keeping her still. Yerim opens her mouth to argue but stops when the eight eyes fidget in her direction.

The women giggles, one that was terribly haunting and horrifying. One that had sent an echo in Yerim's mind. " _At least you'll die a noble death._ "

Yerim feels her heart freeze. All thoughts coming to a sudden halt.

She feels a pinch dig into her side, and she knows that the leg had started to break the skin. Starting to slowly rip apart her path of skin and draw blood; Yerim flinches and she can't resist the urge to squirm out of sheer pain that suddenly surges through the rest of her limbs. Her nerves sending a bustling amount of alarm to her very mind, screaming for the slow, stinging pain to just fade. But the woman, this villain, hadn't planned for an easy way out, no.

The villain, this spider of a human, had wanted Yerim to scream and wail.

And the thought had sent Yerim into a wave of fear.

Yerim ignores the sharp pain that had shot up her spine, propping herself up to her elbows and twisting the entirety of her body as she swings her arm. She lets out a painful shout, her hand bellowing with red and orange waves, as she slaps the woman's face with as much strength she can muster up, flames burning in the palm of her hands.

The woman screams, tumbling back as she feels for her cheek, sobbing as her fingers graze the scorched skin. She lets out subtle whimpers, her hands trembling as she winces at the burning sensation that was left on her skin. It takes a few minutes, a few moments, for the woman to look up, her hind spider legs on her back suspending her higher above, "You." She growls.

Yerim heavily pants, pushing herself off the cold concrete. She dabs her finger against her side and visibly deflates as nothing but a quick sting affects her - blood nowhere to be found.

The woman ignores Yerim's quick little self check-up, and pushes herself forward, her hind legs throwing her straight at it, raising itself into the air and just right above Yerim's smaller figure. Yerim catches it at the side of her vision and jumps aside, scrambling to her feet as she scurries away from any area of effect done by the woman's continuous attacks. 

"Of all things, why a spider-" Yerim squeaks as she feels a close attack hit just behind her, making her trip forward, kicking away the little debris from the afflicted concrete. 

"Come here, dammit!" The woman surges forward, a sharp leg flying just towards Yerim's head, and as the latter was just about to shoot another tiring amount of flames, a figure quickly intervenes. A four-legged figure, to be exact, one with glowing gold eyes and a thick built body similar to that of a wolf.

The woman is thrown the side as an accompanying figure, slides just under one of her eight other legs, kicking it with just enough force to bring the rest of her down. She hits the ground with a harsh thud, grunting as she falls on the spine of her back, paralyzed with a brief moment. 

Yerim blinks, standing frozen in her spot as she watches the events quickly unfold before her and it takes her a violent jab to the side to snap her out of her trance. "Ow!"

"Are you hurt?!" Hyejoo, is the one that runs to her. Yerim assumes that it was her and Midnight that had just saved her from a nasty injury. 

"I-I'm fine don't worr-"

"You're not dead, are you?!" Hyejoo looks at her with attentive eyes, ones that roamed over her body, but mostly over her head as she continued to look at her. 

Yerim doesn't feel the need to be embarrassed considering the question had certainly caught her off guard, "I'm literally breathing, I'm not dead, you don't need to worry about me." Yerim crosses her arms, ignoring the way Hyejoo's companion stares at her up and down.

Hyejoo lets out an exasperated breath, "I'm not worried about you idiot!" Hyejoo practically scolds her, "If something happens to you, it will be _my_ responsibility and Haseul will literally _kill_ me!" 

Yerim ignores the slight tinge in her heart at the comment and only rolls her eyes, raising her eyebrow as she meets Hyejoo's rather accusatory eyes, "Well thanks for your concern." She spits out, muttering it as more of a passive-aggressive phrase rather than a thankful one.

"You-" Hyejoo stops when they both hear a grunt behind them. She sighs, putting her hands down as she gazes back at Yerim quickly, "We'll talk about this later. Just stay behind me."

"What?!" Yerim almost shouts, "I have a quirk that can help you, I need to be there too! You can't just shoulder this on your own!" She grunts.

Hyejoo snaps a scowl at her, "I've had training." She answers, "Your quirk is strong but you can barely control it. I doubt you would be of any use." Hyejoo growls, and she says no more as she's quick to sprint towards the spider-like villain. Yerim takes a step forward but halts when she feels that same sharp pain sting the left side of her body.

"Hye-" Yerim looks up, wanting to help, but keeps her mouth shut when she sees the way Hyejoo had pushed a heavy punch right into the woman's burnt cheek.

Hyejoo slips a knife out of the holster on her hip and slashes forward, keeping her distance from time to time as the woman uses one of her spider-like legs to parry back. "Midnight!" The woman grunts as she feels sharp teeth sink into her back legs, making her topple forward.

"Go home, you stupid puppy!" She swings her legs desperately, but Midnight had already escaped her area and ran to Hyejoo's side. 

"She's defenceless as soon as we get two of her legs." Hyejoo swings out yet another knife, one that was sharp enough to pierce metal. "I take right, you take left." Hyejoo doesn't bother asking if her companion had understood her considering there was surely no need for it.

Hyejoo takes sharp turns on her heels, using the ice to her advantage as she slid at the right amount of speed to avoid the continuous jabs the villain had kept taking at her. Easier for Midnight to move around considering all her attention was solely on Hyejoo, who could only curse at the disadvantage she was clearly being held at.

The woman screams as Midnight sinks his teeth deeper into the same leg he had bit into, making the villain's long spider leg to shake at the sensation, falling and giving into the pain. Hyejoo took the chance to run forward, clutching the villain's thin yet solid animalistic legs and digging her knife just into the flesh of it. Breaking the bones and twisting it, slowly drawing out blood as she pushed in further before running it down and cutting the leg open to render it useless.

Hyejoo is violently thrown away by a stray spider leg, her back slamming against a brick wall in quick seconds and soon falling onto the cold sidewalk. She grunts, not wanting to put pressure on her spine, Hyejoo opts to laying face flat on the concrete, staying as still as she can. Hyejoo only flinches when she feels a familiar texture rub against her hair, pushing it in a way that gentle but also annoyingly trying to her make her move.

"Don't touch me," Hyejoo grunts, "You just tasted spider leg, I don't want you to smear that on me." she coughs, pushing herself up with the help of Midnight pushing his snout against the small of her back. Hyejoo winces and pays attention to it, slowly rising from her position and using the wall as a way of support.

"She fainted." Midnight's gruff voice had made its way through the slight ringing in her ears and Hyejoo sighs out of relief. 

"Did you just _kill_ her?!" Is the first thing Yerim says after the few long minutes Hyejoo had just spent trying to dodge all of that villain's reckless jabs.

Hyejoo rolls her eyes, walking towards the girl in a slow and careful manner, Midnight striding just beside her, "No, idiot. She most likely went into shock after what Midnight and I just did. I doubt she'll lose blood though, besides she's still breathing." Hyejoo grunts, her hand finding its way to her back.

Yerim catches it and moves closer, Hyejoo instinctively steps back, "You're hurt-"

"I'll be fine." Hyejoo waves her concern off, "Let's just wait for the police to arrive, that way we don't have to risk her wake up and getting away."

Yerim nods, however wearily taking her eyes off Hyejoo's slightly slouched figure. She stares at the villain laying on the ground, her chest heaving up and down at a contrastingly normal pace. Yerim shudders as she sees the spider-like legs twitch against the snow, fidgeting in a way that was rather eerie and creepy. Yerim doesn't like to judge people for their quirks but this just makes her feel queasy.

"By the way." Hyejoo's voice cuts her from her thoughts.

Yerim looks away from the woman, turning to meet Hyejoo's face. She has her arms crossed now, sitting on the cold floor, using Midnight as a way to lean on something and letting her back relax. 

"We had a plan," Hyejoo grumbles out.

Yerim opens her mouth and closes it, "You were taking too long." Is all she mutters out.

Hyejoo clicks her tongue and she stands up, wincing slightly at some points, "We still had a plan and the moment you broke it, all hell went loose!"

Yerim clenches her fist, "That boy would have died if we stayed still longer!" She argues back, "Every second counts!"

Hyejoo snaps her head to Yerim, making the latter flinch back, "You ran in without a plan in mind, that boy would have died had I not been there to catch him, dumbass." She doesn't shout, instead, her tone is low and almost threatening, "And had I not been able to find you in time, you would've had a spider leg right through your chest." Hyejoo growls.

"But-"

Hyejoo's eyes narrow, "Stop being reckless or else you might actually get yourself or worse, _someone else_ , killed." Is the last thing she says before walking to a nearby wall, leaning against it with her arms crossed.

Yerim's mouth is shut and gives in no effort to argue back.

~

_"That will be $8.50."_

_He looks up and doesn't question the hooded man, only accepting the bill that was slide across the counter. The clerk raises an eyebrow, sighing, "This is a $5 bill, your total is $8.50, buddy. You're $3.50 short." He looks at the hooded man with a tired look, waving the crumpled bill in his hand._

_The hooded man doesn't talk._

_"Hey." The clerk groans, "Hey! Are you even listening?"_

_The buzz of the store refrigerators seem louder than they usually were but the clerk pays it no attention._

_"Listen, if you're just going to piss me off, I'd rather you just leave." The clerk lazily throws the bill across the counter, pushing away the items as he turned to organize the shelf behind him._

_There was a brief silence, one that was tense and uncomfortable. It sent a sliver of shivers down the clerk's spine, and it made him want to run out and forget about his damned midnight shift as soon as he can. But he made no effort to shake or tremble, just opting to focus on the task at hand._

_The built-in heaters continued to drone on and the television volume was at its minimum._

_"Do a lot of people pass by here?"_

_The clerk raises an eyebrow, slowly turning around, his hand mid-air just as he was about to place a box of cigarettes on the higher shelf. He grunts as the hooded man is still behind the counter, head down and hand laying lifeless by his side. "What?" He groans._

_"Do a lot of people pass by here?"_

_Clicking his tongue, the clerk decides to play along, "No. Almost no one does, alright? Now, are you going to buy this and pay properly or are you gonna leave?"_

_The hooded man doesn't answer. The clerk leans forward, choosing to get close enough just for the customer to feel his breath but him not to feel theirs. He bears his teeth, abnormal ones that's for sure, similar to that of a shark, "Listen, if you don't leave right now I might just bite your neck of-!"_

_The clerk gasps as he feels a hand shoot to his neck, rough fingers wrapping tightly around his flesh, making him choke and struggle against the hold, "Ack!"_

_"Did you know that right before death, we see a flash of light?" The hooded man chuckles. "Or at least, that's what I've heard."_

_The clerk feels heat run up his ears, his cheeks reddening at the sheer attempt of trying to gasp for air as he desperately tries to breathe. He claws at the man's hand but to no avail as the man keeps his grip still, nails digging dangerously into the clerk's neck._

_The clerk whimpers, erratically kicking his legs, fighting against the chokehold he was put in. Suddenly the hooded man places his free hand just above the clerk's forehead, the pads of his fingers pressing hard into the skin of his head._

_The man smiles, "Why don't you try it for me?"_


	20. Chapter 17: Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun helps Yerim out with her bruise, and a bit more.

"Ow- Ouch!" 

"Can you hold still?!" 

"Well, it hurts!"

"Well if you had just listened to Hyejoo, we wouldn't be here right now," Jungeun argues back, her teeth gritted and a curse being barely held back. The older girl smears more ointment against Yerim's side, ignoring the way she would wince, and plasters on a medium-sized bandage. 

Yerim huffs, "We had to hurry."

"That's what you think," Jungeun sighs, leaning back as she throws the roll aside, "But Hyejoo had a point Yerim. You ran in without thinking of yourself or-"

"-But that spider - ah - that _woman_ was so close to hurting that boy!" Yerim exclaims, moving to stand only to fall back down after the sting on her side had pricked at her nerves. 

Jungeun meets Yerim's gaze, "- _or_ that boy. Did you see the way that woman didn't hesitate to throw the kid aside when you came into the picture? Yerim, that boy would've been practically tossed against hard brick had Hyejoo not been there to catch him - he would've gotten injured or worst, killed." She explains, crossing her arms, her gaze stern.

Yerim opens and closes her mouth but soon after she visibly deflates in her seat, shoulders slowly sinking and her face crestfallen. Jungeun smiles rather fondly at her, though the younger girl doesn't see it, and leans forward, "You have good intentions - I know you do - but being a hero isn't all about action or kicking some ass." Yerim giggles at that.

Jungeun continues, "Majority of the time, it's never about that." She says, earning her a confused look from Yerim. Jungeun sighs, "Fighting a bad guy isn't as easy as throwing them down and winning. It's also about the people around you. If you do this - will there be casualties? If I use my quirk at this time - will I also have to get rid of nearby citizens? If I do that - will anyone get hurt?"

Yerim's subtle smile falls, turning into a faint frown. She watches as Jungeun looks down at her hands, her hands wringing each other as if she was reminiscing about other things. "I-" Yerim scratches her nape, "I didn't think of it like that." She casts her head down, feeling guilty for being so reckless.

Despite Hyejoo always calling her that, Yerim understands why exactly she always kept talking about it. Maybe it was the adrenaline of becoming a pro-hero, or perhaps it was the hidden excitement she felt when harnessing her quirk for more than just using it as a heat source - whatever it was, Yerim forgot that there was much more to using one's quirk. And a bit of her feels guilty for feeling that way.

_However, it still doesn't give Hyejoo the right to always insult her!_

"That reminds me," Yerim looks up, meeting Jungeun's curious eyes, "Why is Hyejoo always in a bad mood? I swear, that girl never lets an _ounce_ of positivity in her life - it's insane."

Jungeun snorts and lets out a laugh, chuckling as she sees Yerim's solemn expression morph into one of genuine but light frustration. Her hands animatedly wailing when complaining about Hyejoo made it all the more amusing to the older girl.

"Ah, her? Don't mind her," Jungeun smiles, "It takes time but soon enough she'll warm up to you. Hyejoo's a good kid."

Yerim raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms (although wincing slightly), "And your source is - dude trust me?"

"Experience!" Jungeun chuckles, "But seriously. Hyejoo's smart and knows what she's doing. Yeah, she can be a bit hard to understand and a little cold, but she has a warm heart."

"Like that can fool me." Yerim pouted.

Jungeun smiles, though it falters, "She does. Hyejoo's just been through a lot, like the rest of us, and she covers it with the walls she's built around herself. But inside, she's hurting, a lot and really, there are only a few people to who she shows it to."

Yerim looks at Jungeun, head tilted slightly, "Like you?"

The older girl waves a hand at her dismissively, shaking her head, "Not even. Probably to Haseul and Chaewon, but that's really all there is to it." Jungeun meets Yerim's gaze, a soft look in her own eyes, "I know it's hard, but just trust me on this ok? Hyejoo can be a little tough sometimes, bossy and cold, but she's someone you'll grow to understand."

Yerim opens her mouth to say a snarky remark but holds it back when she catches the way Jungeun's eyes flash with sorrow and guilt swimming across. She blinks, entangling her own fingers together, "I will," Yerim mutters, but she straightens her back again, "But it'll take time, seriously!"

Jungeun laughs, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry."

"Ah, I gotta go, I promised to help Hyunjin with a few things today," Yerim springs up, though it was rather soft considering she could still feel the bruise that had been painted on her side - credit to that damn spider lady. 

"Hyunjin?" Jungeun hums, "Wow, you guys got close really quick."

Yerim shrugs, "Well she's really fun to be around." 

"Hey! What about me?" Jungeun raises an eyebrow, casting a curious gaze at the younger girl, arms crossed.

Yerim chuckles, "Yeah, yeah you too. I have to go, see ya!" The younger girl is quick to drape the nearest jacket over her shoulders, hurriedly slipping into her boots and as soon as she had everything stuffed into her bag, Yerim busts out of their humble apartment home. 

Jungeun smiles softly at the girl's retreating back and the light thud of the door echoing as Yerim leaves. A _small_ part of Jungeun wishes Yerim could stay longer, and watch a movie together, but she feels her heart glowing with slight pride seeing a slight spark of excitement as she rushes off to meet their friend. Well, Yerim always enjoys new friends, no matter who they are; Jungeun can't really be surprised about that.

She sighs, leaning back on the couch, her head tilted up. There was a slight strain in her neck after all that patrolling; though, Jungeun knows if she says it aloud, Haseul would berate her - lovingly, of course. Jungeun chuckles at the thought and stretches, groaning at the feel of her bones shaking at the feeling of comfort.

Jungeun pushes herself up, her eyes catching the small bundle of bandages and ointment laid lazily across the coffee table. A part of Jungeun is afraid that one-day Yerim would need more than that, but she's quick to push those thoughts away. "Kahei would kill me if she finds out," Jungeun sighs, neatly putting the container to the side.

For a moment, Jungeun just sits still, her mind running through several thoughts - as it usually does. Her shoulders sag, fingers entangling with one another as she wrings her skin softly. 

"You and Hyejoo are more alike than you think, Yerim." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to start writing the later chapters :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 18: hero name? don't know em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo and Yerim are back in downtown and they talk about something that was important yet long forgotten.

"Ah, downtown is a mess..."

"With your ridiculous quirk, of course, it is," Hyejoo pipes up from behind her, nimble and quiet - which was much more frustrating than anything, "Thanks to you're recklessness, the police are left to take care of the damages. Unfortunately, pro-heroes are part of that funding as well."

Yerim clicks her tongue, "You can stop guilt-tripping me, I know it's my fault."

"I'm only saying the truth," Hyejoo looks up from her phone, eyes set out on the bustling city before them, "Just accept it."

Yerim opens her mouth to spout an impulsive curse at her partner but she bites it back reluctantly. She plays Jungeun's words in her mind continuously, repeating it as if it was a broken record. Yerim is internally hoping that it would bring her nerves together rather than letting Hyejoo always practically tear them apart.

"As reckless as I am. I'm going to make you realize that I'm not just some dumb, scatterbrained idiot, just you wait," Yerim mutters, though she made it audible enough for Hyejoo to hear. 

The latter only scoffs lightly but Yerim ignores it, taking pride that Hyejoo had actually somewhat listened rather than fully dismissing her. 

"Besides, you should never underestimate me, Hyejoo," Yerim adds, puffing her chest out as if that would further prove her point. However, she quickly curls back as a strong wind cascades across the top of the building they're standing on. 

"Sure," Hyejoo waves her words, and sighs, "By the way, enough calling me Hyejoo."

Yerim raises an eyebrow, turning her head to the raven-haired girl, "Isn't that you're name?"

Hyejoo rolls her eyes and Yerim holds back the temptation to let out a groan of frustration, "It is, but we're heroes right now aren't we? Call me by my hero name." 

"Olivia Hye?"

"At least you know that," Hyejoo grumbles to which Yerim inwardly scoffs at, "Yes, exactly."

"How about me?"

Hyejoo turns to Yerim, eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, "What's your hero name."

"My... hero name?"

Hyejoo and Yerim stare at each other for a few seconds which honestly felt like minutes. They blinked at each other, both evidently lost in the conversation they were just having and it seemed almost comical how they both stared at each other. As if searching for an answer in the other's eyes, perhaps a hint, something, that would answer Yerim's rather odd question.

"You.." Hyejoo turns her body towards the brunette, "You don't have a hero name?"

"Does Yerim count?" Yerim asks, almost sheepishly. She usually tends to not cower as much under Hyejoo's gaze considering she's grown accustomed to her intimidating glares - but this is different. Hyejoo looks baffled, instead of her normal scowl, she had a genuinely surprised expression.

"No- Are you serious? First of all that's your real name," Hyejoo sighs, exasperated, "And second, you've been a pro hero and it's been - what - a few weeks now? Screw training, think of a name."

Yerim blinks at Hyejoo, slightly taken back by her sudden interest in conversing with her. In fact, she's a bit skeptical of continuing this since their conversations stop at least 3 sentences - if Yerim's lucky, 5 - but here they are having a real conversation. One that didn't consist of exchanging insults and bickering that even Hyejoo's companion hated. 

"Did you just say screw training?" Yerim says and really, that's what she can say because she's still surprised to see Hyejoo so invested in anything remotely related to Yerim. "I thought-"

"The hell is the point of all your training if you don't even have a pro hero name. You really want them to just call you the _Flame Lady_ or _Yerim_?" Hyejoo raises an eyebrow at her, crossing her arms as she looked at Yerim with honest disbelief. 

Yerim wants to ask if she's really hearing this right but ignores it when she senses the intentionally - or perhaps, unintentional - backhanded comment. She puts her hands on her hips, "You make it sound like my name is so boring," she huffs.

"It kind of is."

"You could've at least pretended it wasn't," Yerim sighs, pouting subtly as she looked away from Hyejoo's tearing gaze.

Sighing, Hyejoo waves off Yerim's complaint, "Yeah whatever. Hurry up and just pick a name."

"It's not that easy!" Yerim practically scolds her, raising her voice to some merit that it seemed louder than the whistling winter air. 

Hyejoo rolls her eyes, "Just think of your quirk."

"Your quirk is Midnight yet your name is Olivia Hye, what's up with that." Yerim retorts, tapping her shoe impatiently against the ground. 

"Anything with flame would do just fine I guess," Hyejoo swiftly ignores her, tapping a finger to her chin with a bored yet somewhat of a thoughtful expression on her face. 

"Don't ignore me!" Yerim whines, but Hyejoo doesn't pay much attention to her. "How about the Flame queen?" She quietly suggests.

Hyejoo snorts, "What are you, five years old?" She dismisses the way Yerim complains about her attitude again - something about how the name suggestion isn't childish, Hyejoo doesn't really know.

Yerim groans, "I'll think of it when I go home. It'll come to me, I know it," she sighs, stretching out her arms.

"So what are we supposed to call you then, huh? Just Yerim?" Hyejoo looks at her again, unimpressed irises bore into Yerim's and the latter felt the irritation growing once more.

They were having a smooth conversation why did Hyejoo have to ruin it with her incredibly irritable facial expressions? Yerim doesn't dwell on it too much as to not let a burst of fire emit from her palm and to not have another spout of complaints from Hyejoo. 

"Yeah, call me Yerim for now," Yerim shrugs to which Hyejoo nods at. She looks away, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand. 

Thankfully it wasn't snowing, only the wind and the lone cold had covered the city - no sight of heavy snow or even light flurries. 

"I thought there was a curfew," Yerim mumbles, though it was more to herself. 

Hyejoo fidgets a bit, "There is but people are bound to break rules," she answers back and soon their conversation had come to a quick yet comfortable ending. 

Despite Hyejoo still being the slightly irritable partner she is, Yerim is glad their conversation hadn't included constant insults - one after another. Other than Hyejoo's boring expressions, Yerim is a little hopeful with the fact that they had a normal conversation despite it being about her hero name.

Yerim considers this somewhat of a start.

~ _Sector 2: ITZY_ ~

"Jisu, I can assure you I have Yuna's bag of ice cream with me!" Yeji chuckles, bringing up the bag of different tubs of treats, "Yeah, yeah! Don't worry about me ok? I'll be at the hospital soon." 

_"Hey, since it's calmed down a bit. Can we go shopping tomorrow? Just the two of us... maybe?"_

Yeji hums, "Shopping? Tomorrow? I don't see why not! It's been a while since we've been on a date anyway," she smiles when she hears Lia's giggles echo on the other line.

_"Come back soon, ok? Yuna's literally vibrating with excitement."_

"Don't worry, I'll be there before you know it. Talk to you when I get there." Yeji chuckles when she hears Yuna's cut off scream, something about rushing to get back so she could savour her requested ice cream.

Sector 2 wasn't as busy and heavily crowded as it was with Sector 1, LOONA's assigned sector. But it still held it's occasional crowds, had its swarm of tourists and visitors from all over the world every once in a while. Despite that, Yeji still thought it was way quieter than Sector 1.

A part of Yeji was glad that was the case since it rarely drew a lot of attention - of course, until recently. 

Yeji shivered against the cold, pulling her scarf over her nose as another gust of wind pulled across the streets. There was devoid of any life, most likely because it was way past curfew - Yeji's at least proud that everyone else had listened to the officials regarding curfew. Everyone seems to understand the danger that's lurking, which makes things a tad bit easier for their pro-heroes. 

Yeji's eyes took a quick scan of the streets, taking note of the deafening silence that had echoed amongst the snow. She sighs, taking her phone to call maybe Ryujin or Jisu - the silence was eerie and even for someone like it her it made her uneasy. 

"Ah, should I call Ryujin?" She wonders to herself, reaching for her pocket, "Now, where did I put-"

_"Help!"_

Yeji snapped her head up, her hands freezing against her side as she felt a cold rush run up her spine. She takes no time fishing for her phone, pushing off of her toes and running in the direction of the scream. It was a blood-curdling scream and it made Yeji break into a sweat, despite the rush of wind as she pushed herself further.

_Run_ _faster dammit._

_Before someone else dies!_

Yeji grunted, stopping in her tracks as she whips her head left to right, split in a dilemma as she trembled with adrenaline in her spot. "C'mon, where-"

 _"S-Someone! Pl-Please he-"_ Yeji ignores the scream that follows, stopping herself from flinching against the fear of what she might see as soon as she arrives. She doesn't pay attention to her tainted thoughts, ignoring and pushing them away as much as she can.

Yeji takes a sharp right, running against the biting wind, letting the freezing winter air practically numb her face. She pants against her scarf, running against the snow-covered street, rushing to keep herself as collected as she can. Yeji stops and hears another scream, one that was filled with choked sobs, accompanied by pain that she knows will end as soon as she gets there. 

_The parking lot!_

Yeji lets out a huff of cold breath, hurriedly running into the empty lot, panting heavily as she stands on her own two feet. Her boots dug into the light snow on the concrete, the crunch of her steps seemingly louder than it usually is. She keeps her guard as high as possible, keeping her senses on alert, assuring herself that the chances of her being alone are incredibly low.

"Just leave the citizen and _maybe_ I'll let you go." Yeji snarls, straightening her back as she walks further into the parking lot, fingers clenched tightly against her palm.

There was that eerie silence again. It held tightly against the snow that had spread out across the environment. The street lamp just before the parking lot entrance had been flickering continuously, buzzing at an alarmingly loud level it made Yeji want to take it down but she figures property expenses wouldn't be so ideal right now.

Yeji's eyes scan her vicinity subtly, taking note of any movement even if it was as small as snow brushing past the concrete or the rarity of dead leaves running along with the wind. There wasn't a single sight of anything out of the ordinary, just pure silence that wallowed amongst the emptiness of the parking lot. Devoid of cars and people. 

_Was I just hearing things?_

Yeji takes a step forward, keeping her fists by her side and making sure her feet were anchored into the ground. She didn't want to bet that she was just hallucinating a scream but with the silence that had encircled her, Yeji was starting to think that it was her sleep deprivation catching up to her. 

Sighing, Yeji's shoulders loosen and so she turns around, her ears perked slightly in case-

_"Truly a hero."_

Yeji's eyes widened and she snaps her body around, putting her fists in the air, her foot kicking back as she keeps her vision sharp despite the damned snow and wind mixing against each other. She keeps her senses alert, her hearing in particular. "You must be the one who killed those pro-heroes," Yeji growls.

There was a chuckle that echoed and Yeji is left to wonder where the culprit could be hiding, "As expected of a pro-hero. Running as soon as she hears the scream of her people. How admiring~" There was a sing-song tune that the voice had spoken in and it made Yeji's skin crawl with frustration and burning anger.

"You could've been the same," Yeji answers, slowly turning her body continuously as she tries to look around the parking lot but her view was limited. With the nightfall and the fog that the snow had created, it was nearly impossible to see anything.

_I'm at a disadvantage if this guy has some kind of vision quirk. No, if he did, he wouldn't have killed those pro-heroes so easily._

"Hm~ I guess you could say that! But my quirk isn't so fit for a hero, ya know?" Again, that mockery of arrogance sent Yeji's anger into levels higher than usual, her normally incredible patience being chipped away. It was making her stomach itch with both anticipation and fear - Yeji wanted this to be over fast.

"Then why don't we put it to the test?" Yeji huffs, "Come out and fight me instead of being a coward," she adds.

There was a clap to her left; Yeji whipped her head that way, eyes as sharp as it is, "To fight ITZY's leader in person? I'm honoured!" The voice cheered, which did nothing to soften Yeji's stance and she thinks the enemy had no intention of doing so; in fact, it's probably the opposite.

Yeji lets out a bitter chuckle, "Can't say the same."

"Then~" There was a brief silence, then a swirl of wind from her right, _"Let's get started, shall we-!"_

Yeji's eyes widen and she snaps her body around, whipping her fist forward, sending a wave of intense air, enough to wipe out the mountain of snow that had piled up on the floor and reveal the grey concrete. She looks up and sees a shadow of a figure standing just before her, the flicker of light touching this man's right side of his face. 

"Your quirk is seriously strong. No wonder no one wants to fight you~" He chuckles, and he spreads his arms, his head tilting up, "With your quirk, you can cut people without even touching them! Ah, I love me a challenge~"

Yeji pushed herself forward, rather than answering his rambling nonsense, she threw a powerful punch forward, putting most of her energy into the very tips of her knuckles, knowing that it would be enough to muster the air around her to cause an impactful whirl of wind - enough to punch a hole in his stomach.

The man stands there, gasping and Yeji sees the shadow of a hole just in the mid-section of his stomach. She was a fair distance from him, but it was enough to know that her punch had hit him, "Maybe you should work on your reflex-?" Yeji's eyebrows furrow to the middle of her forehead, stepping back she grits her teeth.

_Goddammit, an illusion?_

The figure had faded, along with the breeze. Yeji clicked her tongue, _Is that his quirk? But is that enough to kill pro-heroes? If that's his quirk then how? Unless..._

_He isn't alone._

_"Got ya~"_

Yeji's eyes widen and though she tries to jump forward, she halts, "Ack-" She feels a sharp pain pierce her stomach, her body trembling and feeling rather warm against the winter weather. Yeji shakily looks down, she could see thick mists of her own breath leave her lips and her vision blurs but what she sees is no mistake.

Something sharp, incredibly thin and sharp, was poking out of the midsection of her stomach, and she sees red lines dripping down her jacket, and onto the snow-white ground. The beautiful white was stained with a vibrant red puddle, and it continues to grow in size. 

Yeji coughs and soon she feels something warm trail down her chin but she makes no effort trying to catch it. 

She feels the metal slide out of her stomach, swift but excruciatingly violent, and the pressure has her stepping back and falling to the hard concrete. 

Her vision changes erratically from blurry to barely clear- perhaps there are tears in her eyes. Yeji gasps, her chest heaving up and down as she feels the wound under her layers of clothing - deep and warm. The cold floor under her had done nothing to numb the pain; it couldn't beat the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the firm pressure weighing down on her stomach.

She looks up, feeling her surroundings slowly twist and distort, but still, she sees a figure walk around her. Kneeling, the figure lets out a chuckle, and suddenly Yeji feels heavy weight on her forehead. A hand, sprawled across her forehead, the thumb and middle finger reaching both of her temples. Yeji slowly turns her head to face the figure but her vision is far too blurry. 

"A hero's job is to save others, to help the helpless, to protect the weak," There, that same, mocking voice had haunted her. And though he's right in front of her, from within reach, Yeji could barely lift a finger off the ground. Her body was rendered useless, and the perfect cut on her stomach only made it worst.

Yeji coughs, opening her mouth to speak, but the man had pressed his fingers down on her forehead, keeping her pinned against the floor. There was only silence. The winter silence.

And when Yeji felt like slipping away, eyes closing, she feels a headache surge within her nerves. 

Every part of her body felt hot, scorching hot and Yeji gasps, screaming, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she claws at the ground desperately. She tries to take his fingers off her forehead but the pain, the electrifying pain, the ringing noise in her ears had practically made her defenseless.

She felt her vision darkening, the nerves in her head trembling, every cell in her body crawling for mercy. Yeji couldn't breathe. She could feel every string of blood pumping, she could sense the pain that filled her body continuously. 

It made it so hard to breathe, so difficult to keep her eyes open, to even _think_ \- it felt like someone was digging their nails in her forehead, into her mind, electrifying her every muscle, every flesh, every inch of her body.

_"But I wonder..."_

The hand pressed harder into the front of her skull, another wave of something excruciatingly sharp, violent and deafening shot through her forehead but this time even worst. 

And Yeji feels like her head will explode, her veins in her throat bulging as she pants, gasping for air. These intense waves of pressure kept coming from her forehead, getting stronger and stronger, her body felt like it was burning like she was thrown into a flaming pit, forced to squirm against the hot flames and the searing heat. 

_It's so painful_ _!_

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!_

Yeji screams, but her voice is drowned by the heavy snowfall. 

_"_ _W_ _ho saves the hero?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can scream at me here on twitter @yejiichu :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	22. Question ()

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this isn't an update!

Hello everyone!

This story was written because I've always wanted to write something long and extensive that included a complex outline and had a really memorable story. My intentions for this au was to create action but also a feeling of being surprised and wanting to see the story itself unfold. From when I started writing the outline of this story, I was already really pumped up to start writing it and showing it to you guys. However, when I wrote the first few chapters, I was hit with kind of a writer's block and didn't really know how to kick the story off. Through my excitement, I published chapters with little to no thought put in it (to tell you honestly) and because of that it jumbled up the vision I had for the whole story. 

Right now, the story is actually at a point where I want it to be, with the whole Yeji situation being the last thing shown. However, there's been a lot of missed opportunities before that and really, only now am I starting to enjoy writing this AU. Personally, I regret putting out the first few chapters with little thought, thinking I'll know what to do next. Although I'm glad some of you seem to enjoy reading this, I do have a question for you.

I'm thinking of completely rewriting this series. The title name will be the same, the storyline I have in mind will still be the same, the abilities each member has are going to stay the same; however if I do rewrite the series, the approach will be different. Granted, with how far this story has gotten, a new rewritten series may have events similar to/ or same to this current one.

So I'm asking you guys, will it be alright if I delete this story and rewrite a new one some time in the near future? What do you think?


End file.
